Equilibrium
by Exelion
Summary: Universo alternativo. En esta Equestria los ponis viven una vida feliz y prospera pero con una variante, aquí las parejas del mismo genero son aceptadas socialmente y pueden casarse legalmente mientras que los ponis heterosexuales son vistos como taboo, cuyas parejas deben vivir fuera del registro matrimonial y ser victimas del rechazo. Todos viven, nadie lo cuestiona, hasta ahora.
1. El problema

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Han sido unas buenas vacaciones pero ya es hora de volver a escribir, y que mejor forma de volver que trayendoles una nueva historia que leer. Se que tengo que terminar de escribir la trilogia de la leyenda pero me parecio una buena idea ir mostrandole al menos un poco de la historia que desarrollare cuando termine de escribir la trilogia.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Las convenciones sociales, las costumbres, las tradiciones, tienen su origen en el tiempo. Desde aquella que celebra el día de tu nacimiento con una fiesta hasta las más simples como decir "hola" cuando un poni te saluda. Saber sus orígenes nos permite conocer la sociedad en aquellos tiempos y lo que impulsó a que ese simple acto trascendiera las barreras de las generaciones hasta la actualidad y el futuro.

Es por ese mismo entramado de costumbres y tradiciones que algunas sociedades son diferentes unas de otras, incluso llegando a cuestionar su normalidad cuando en el espacio propio es diferente, repudiable y, en algunos casos, ilegal.

Muchos reinos del mundo se preguntan como Equestria llegó a ser lo que para muchos sería ir contra los mandatos de la madre naturaleza, mas los habitantes del reino poni no se preocupan por ello, sólo viven.

Pero pronto, una alicornio morada princesa de la amistad será la primera poni en mucho tiempo en preguntarse "¿Por qué?"

La puerta del castillo se abrió y cerró estrepitosamente. Twilight se apoyó contra la entrada, respirando agitadamente, giró levemente su cabeza esperando que ella no tocase insistentemente la puerta. Para su suerte, no pasó nada.

—¿Qué sucede Twilight? —preguntó Spike.  
—Es… es…—dijo tratando de recuperar su aliento—Lyra, de nuevo.  
—¿Otra vez quiso invitarte a salir?

Asintió agotada.

—Que insistente, ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? —sugirió el dragón.

La mente de Twilight se detuvo un segundo al pensar en ello.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si supieran que-  
—No me refería a ESA verdad, digo la verdad que está dentro de esa verdad.  
—Oh, —respondió apenada— pero ya lo intenté Spike, primero de forma sutil y luego le dije directamente que no quería tener nada con ella. Pero sigue insistiendo.

Se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el trono apoyando la cabeza en su casco, resignada de vivir esta rutina casi a diario. Deseaba poder salir de su castillo y gritarle a los cuatros vientos la verdad y así evitarse estos problemas.

—No olvides que Rarity viene hoy a discutir sobre el arreglo de las cortinas del castillo —agregó Spike despertando a Twilight de su trance—, deberías hablar con ella sobre esto, tal vez te ayude a sacarte a Lyra de encima.

—Tal vez lo haga Spike, tal vez, espera, ¿de dónde sacaste esas palomitas?  
—Encontré una alacena de espacio industrial con cientos de paquetes adentro, deberías inspeccionar el castillo más de cerca, tal vez encuentres algo que te guste —dijo llevándose su garra derecha llena de palomitas a la boca.

Spike salió de la sala de los tronos dejando a una Twilight pensativa, nunca le contó a las demás del problema pensando que podría resolverlo sola. Un fugaz pensamiento invadió su mente.

—¡Spike, no te comas todas las palomitas o te vas a enfermar!

En la tarde, Rarity se hizo presente con un muestrario de telas que venía en una carpeta de tapa roja. Twilight se sorprendió al ver que sólo traía una consigo, hasta que vio levitar otras diez carpetas detrás de la modista.

—Estas son las carpetas con segundas opciones, por si la principal no te convence. Ahora veamos qué podemos hacer con estas ventanas tuyas —dijo risueña.  
—Agradezco que vinieras Rarity, pero no era necesario, Celestia mandó una lista con decoradores reales-  
—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ayudar a la realeza a decorar su propio castillo? ¿Quién también resulta ser mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo? Querida, es como si no me conocieras —interrumpió colocándose sus característicos lentes rojos.

Con una risilla ambas se acercaron a la primera ventana cerca de la entrada. Rarity sacó su cinta métrica y midió el marco mientras captaba con su mirada los detalles necesarios para descubrir el color y la tela perfecta que combine y le dé al castillo un aire de realeza y elegancia, sin olvidar el toque hogareño que Twilight quería conservar de su antigua casa.

—Veamos… por el color de las paredes debemos optar por un color claro que le de vida a este lugar.

«¿Debo contarle?» pensó Twilight.

—¿Qué tal estas blancas con detalles de flores?

«Es una de mis amigas, no tiene nada de malo que le pregunte».

—¿Muy comunes? ¿Qué tal estas verde agua?

«No va a sospechar, este tipo de cosas hacen las amigas».

—¿No? ¿Y qué tal esta?

«¿Y si se da cuenta y les dice a las demás? ¡Seguro dejaran de ser mis amigas!».

Durante treinta minutos siguieron así hasta que Rarity cerró la ultima carpeta de su muestrario con toda la fuerza de su magia en frente de la cara de Twilight, una suave brisa junto con el ruido despertó a la alicornio de sus pensamientos viendo como la modista la miraba algo enojada.

—Twilight, has rechazado todos y cada uno de los modelos para las cortinas, no creí que fueras tan exigente.  
—Perdóname Rarity —respondió cabizbaja.  
—¿Sucede algo querida? —inquirió Rarity al notar la expresión de duda.

«Ella es mi amiga…».

—No sé cómo decirlo Rarity pero —suspiró—, hay una poni-  
—No digas más, si quieres conquistar a esa poni que no te presta atención, Rarity la unicornio tiene la respuesta —expresó agarrando el casco de su amiga y arrastrándola a la salida—. Cuando termine contigo, ninguna yegua te quitará los ojos de encima.

Una imagen poco agradable se formó en su mente.

—¡Espera Rarity! —exclamó deshaciendo el agarre— Ese no es el problema.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Pues… desde hace meses hay una poni llamada Lyra que me sigue a todos lados, me persigue, me… me…  
—¿Acosa? —sugirió Rarity.  
—Exacto.

La ansiedad de relatar hizo que empezara a caminar en círculo.

—Y no me deja en paz, ya le dejé en claro que no quiero nada con ella pero sigue insistiendo y ya no se qué hacer para que entienda.  
—Nunca te había escuchado hablar de problemas amorosos Twilight —dijo con una risilla—, pero creo saber que podemos hacer darle un mensaje claro a esa tal Lyra. Sígueme.

Ambas salieron de la casa y emprendieron una marcha por el pueblo en busca de aquella unicornio que molestaba a Twilight. Rarity no le mencionó nada acerca del plan, cada vez que la alicornio preguntaba, respondía con un "confía en mí".

Eso sólo la ponía más nerviosa, en especial si la solución implicaba violencia física.

Mientras recorrían Ponyville, Twilight le fue dando una descripción de la unicornio culpable de sus problemas. De vez en cuando giraba su cabeza y ver a su alrededor a todas esas parejas que disfrutaban de una cita con su poni especial, cada yegua con su respectiva yegua y cada semental con su respectivo semental. Como debe ser, como siempre fue.

—Hola Sparkle.

Esa voz erizó por completo el pelaje de Twilight. Ambas giraron para ver a Lyra acercarse con paso provocador.

—¿Quién es tu amiga?  
—Soy Rarity, encantada de conocerte.  
—Es un lindo detalle que me presentes a una de tus amigas, pero no es mi tipo, las prefiero más… intelectuales —dijo con tono y mirada seductora.  
—Disculpa, se requiere de una gran mente para ser diseñadora de modas, caso contrario asistes a las galas formales del pueblo de forma ridícula sin saber combinar tu pelaje con el color del vestido como cierta unicornio aquí presente —dijo Rarity arrojando una indirecta.  
—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —exclamó Lyra.

Ambas yeguas chocaron cabezas enfrentándose y dejándose llevar por la ira.

—Rarity, no olvides a lo que vinimos —susurró Twilight.

La modista recuperó la compostura y se acomodó la melena.

—No he venido a eso señorita Lyra, entiendo que desde hace mucho a estado acosando a Twilight.  
—Yo no diría acosar, sino ser… insistente —respondió despreocupada.  
—Como lo quieras llamar, el punto es que he estado dejando pasar esta situación por demasiado tiempo pensando que ibas a parar, pero me vi obligada a intervenir.  
—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir por ella? —inquirió molesta.  
—Soy su novia —sentenció Rarity.

A Twilight y Lyra se les caía el hocico al mismo tiempo. Ninguna esperaba esto.

—¿S-su novia? ¡Mientes, nunca las vi juntas ni nada parecido! —objetó Lyra.  
—A mi querida Twilight no le gusta mostrar afecto en público, además preferimos salir con todas nuestras amigas y pasar un buen rato con ellas para no dejarlas a un lado —contestó Rarity manteniendo postura.  
—P-pero… pe-pe-pe-pero… ustedes nunca…—dijo con tono quebrado.  
—Veo que eres persistente, perdóname Twilight, pero no nos dejará en paz hasta que le mostremos lo mucho que nos queremos —propuso con mirada seductora.  
—¿A qué te-

Pero sus confusos pensamientos de la situación se hicieron mucho más erráticos cuando sintió la gentil presión del casco de Rarity detrás de su cabeza y atrayéndola en un beso, su mejilla se tiñó de color escarlata con una mirada de sorpresa. Rarity mantenía los ojos cerrados, asegurándose que sus labios siguieran conectados el mayor tiempo posible para que el mensaje le llegara fuerte y claro.

Luego de una eternidad, se separaron y Rarity volteó a ver a Lyra quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Lamento eso, pero tienes que entender que lo nuestro es especial y tu constante molestia es una piedra en nuestro camino querida —comentó Rarity con sonrisa triunfante.

Twilight no salía de su asombro al igual que el rubor de sus mejillas.

«No puedo creer que me haya besado… eso significa que… oh no, esto se va a poner feo. Pobre Spike».

Sin mediar palabras Lyra salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos siendo seguida por su mejor amiga Bon Bon que la estaba esperando.

—Bueno, no fue como esperaba, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Ahora sobre ese beso…

Pero al girarse para hablar con Twilight ella ya no estaba.

—"Gracias por toda la ayuda Rarity, eres una gran amiga" No hay nada que agradecer querida, siempre es un placer ayudar —refunfuño mientras caminaba a su hogar.

Tal y como había pasado en la mañana, Twilight ingresó en su castillo cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente respirando agitadamente sin poder quitarse de la mente lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos atrás. Al menos pudo escabullirse sin que Rarity se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? —se preguntó a sí misma— Ella es mi amiga, no creo que Rarity me bese a menos que quiera algo conmigo, tal vez aprovechó mi problema para dar su gran paso. Oh Celestia, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Se acostó en el suelo y tapó su rostro con sus cascos. Sin percatarse que alguien escuchó todo lo que dijo.

—¿Tu y Rarity? ¿Se besaron?

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al percatarse que dijo todo en voz alta y que cualquiera podía escucharlo, en especial un pequeño dragón que vivía con ella desde hace muchos años. Levantó su cabeza y pudo ver a su asistente numero uno con lagrimas inundando su rostro.

—¿C-como pu-pudiste?

Soltó sus palomitas y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Twilight no perdió ni un segundo y apuró su paso para alcanzarlo y explicarle lo sucedido.

Ingresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Twilight tocó la puerta repetidamente.

—Abre la puerta Spike, tenemos que hablar.  
—¡No! Pensé que éramos amigos, ¡los amigos nunca se besarían con la poni que su otro amigo le gusta! —gritó iracundo.  
—Tienes razón, en todo, pero no fue más que un plan de Rarity para que Lyra dejara de molestarme, además fue todo improvisado y me tomó por sorpresa. Y no me gustó y tu sabes porque, incluso estoy confundida porque si ella gusta de mi heriré los sentimientos de ambos y tengo miedo Spike… miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Twilight estaba compartiendo sus temores con Spike. Miedos que desde sus días de adolescente cargaba consigo, cuando se mente y su cuerpo le recordaban a diario que era diferente a los demás ponis.

Por suerte, su fascinación por los libros y las ganas de aprender cosas nuevas desviaron su atención. Pensaba, ingenua, que al ser mayor podría manejarlos sin problemas.

Ahora, las cosas no podrían estar peor.

—Perdóname Spike. Abre la puerta por favor —rogó triste Twilight apoyando su casco en la puerta cabizbaja.

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y Spike saltó a las patas de Twilight, abrazándola. Ambos permanecieron así, descargando su tristeza en el hombro del otro. La realidad los apresaba en una cárcel con muros y rejas invisibles que los separaba del resto.

—¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? —preguntó entre llantos— ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella?

Luego de lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon, Twilight y Spike tuvieron una charla acerca de ese flechazo que tuvo por Rarity explicándole porque no podía ser, obviamente se puso triste en ese momento, pero eso no le impedía seguir yendo al carrusel y ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Cuando le contó a Pinkie sobre su flechazo tuvieron otra charla, cuando pasó lo de su ataque de codicia tuvieron otra charla.

Charlas, charlas y charlas. Ninguna aportaba alguna solución real, como una costra que se iba luego de que una herida sanara.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Spike. Debes acostumbrarte y aceptar que los ponis no están de acuerdo con ello, no quiero imaginarme lo que haré si te pasara algo. Es por tu propio bien —respondió tristemente.  
—¿Por qué? —balbuceó.  
—¿Qué dices?  
—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó antes de seguir llorando sobre Twilight.

¿Por qué es por su propio bien? ¿Por qué aceptarlo? ¿Por qué acostumbrarse? ¿Por qué conformarse? ¿Por qué no puede estar con ella?

Todas esas preguntas dieron vueltas en su cabeza durante todo el momento en que permanecieron abrazados. Nunca supo el porqué de verdad, el que realmente importaba. Necesitaba averiguarlo si quería consolar a Spike y a ella misma, pero por ahora, tenía otro asunto más importante en camino. La piyamada mensual en casa de Pinkie.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como dije al principio, esta historia la voy a continuar cuando termine la trilogia de la leyenda, pero toda la idea base la tengo en mi cabeza así que no me voy a olvidar de seguirla más adelante.**

**Y como siempre, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta manden un MP no muerdo, tengo una pagina de facebook de fanfiction, alli encontraran ideas, adelantos de capitulos y mucho más, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	2. Investigación y Revelación

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Despues de meses de estar inactivo, este fanfic vuelve a ver la luz de la actualización. Desde ahora en más, este fanfic será actualizado junto con Iron Spike asi que no tendrán que esperar meses por una actualización.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Faltaban tres días para la piyamada y Twilight utilizó ese tiempo para leer todos los libros habidos y por haber que se relacionen a la respuesta que ella estaba buscando. Cada libro de sociología, historia, hipología, leído dos veces, incluso tres para asegurarse. La biblioteca era un desastre al igual que su melena, bolsas de cansancio colgaban por debajo de sus ojos y su aliento era un arma mortal, su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir un hedor por la repentina falta de una ducha en su rutina.

En la mañana de la piyamada, la biblioteca se encontraba cerrada para el público, libros esparcidos por el suelo, las cortinas impedían el paso de la luz dejando el ambiente a obscuras, sólo las velas a punto de consumirse eran su única fuente de iluminación. La princesa de la amistad estaba durmiendo sobre una pila de libros, los bordes de muchos de ellos dejaron marcas en el cuerpo de la poni, pero mucho no le importaba ya que era la primera vez en días que pudo conciliar el sueño desde aquella charla con Spike.

Spike estuvo preocupado por Twilight, fue incapaz de apartarla de los libros. Se sentía culpable por ello. Incluso buscó la ayuda de sus amigas para que la sacaran de aquel transe, pero fue inútil y decidieron dejarla así, argumentando que era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a la normalidad. Rarity, por respeto, no le contó a nadie lo sucedido aquel día, pero una situación en la boutique le hizo entender que Twilight le había contado a Spike lo ocurrido.

**XXX**

La tarde después de aquel descargue emocional, Spike fue a la boutique por un compromiso que había asumido con Rarity días atrás, pero no iba con la intención de ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Con cada paso que acortaba su destino, sus garras comenzaban a sudar y temblar, sus sentimientos por ella comenzaban a florecer entre la amargura de la noticia que todavía le afectaba. Sí, todo fue planeado, pero no cualquiera haría eso a menos que se sintiera cómodo, todo derivaba a una conclusión, una que, inconscientemente, negaba para tener una oportunidad de amar, pero que la realidad se encargaba de remarcar cada día de su vida.

Cuando menos lo supo, ya estaba en la puerta. Extendió su garra a punto de tocar, pero esta se congeló a un centímetro de llegar, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? Una de sus opciones era fingir estar enfermo para no asistir, pero entonces ella iría a verlo y con Twilight fuera de juego no habría nadie quien lo cubriera.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando la perilla de la puerta se envolvió en un aura azulada y giró.

—¿Hay alguien allí?

La mitad superior de la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura que él tanto amaba.

—Oh Spike, eres tú, que bueno que llegaste, tengo un pedido súper importante, y necesito de tus garras para completarlo.  
—De hecho Rarity…  
—Incluso conseguí unas cuantas gemas brillantes para la merienda de descanso —ofreció con una sonrisa.  
—¿Gemas dijiste? Es decir, no vine a eso Rarity —expresó cabizbajo.  
—¿Sucede algo Spike?  
—¿Es verdad que besaste a Twilight ayer?  
—¿Cómo te enteraste?  
—Ella lo dijo al aire cuando llegó agitada, parece que la dejaste sin aliento.  
—Spike, todo fue un plan para que Lyra dejara de molestar a Twilight, en realidad no siento nada por ella que no sea amistad. ¿Viniste por eso cierto? Seguro ella se confundió, debo ir y arreglar las cosas —dijo abriendo completamente la puerta.  
—¡No son sus sentimientos los que tienes que arreglar! —gritó Spike— ¡Son los míos!

Rarity llevó a uno de sus cascos a su boca para disimular su expresión de sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose que nadie estuviera cerca.

—Lo siento Spike, no tenía idea que esto iba a afectarte.  
—Sólo dime una cosa Rarity, ¿a ti te gustan las yeguas?  
—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Spike?  
—Responde por favor Rarity, necesito saberlo —rogó.  
—¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?  
—¡Porque...! —juntó valor para decirlo al mismo que bajó el volumen para no llamar la atención de los demás ponis— Porque no puedo amar a alguien que no siente lo mismo por mí.

Rarity no estaba preparada para esa declaración. Hubo un par de ocasiones en el pasado que Spike estuvo a punto de confesarle su amor a Rarity, sin contar el obvio comportamiento que mostraba estando cerca de ella. Imaginó que era un flechazo de infante, inofensivo, y que el tiempo se encargaría de sustituir por un amor legítimo. Tal vez eso ocurrió, pero con ella siendo ambos, el flechazo y el primer enamoramiento.

—Spike, yo no sé qué decir, no tenía idea que tus sentimientos fueran tan profundos.

Spike estaba a punto de llorar. Recuerdos de su descubrimiento aparecían en su mente.

—Desafortunadamente, me atraen las yeguas, como a todas. Pero podemos ser amigos Spike, no tiene porque cambiar lo que tenemos ahora —dijo en forma de consuelo.  
—No hay problema —respondió resignado ante la realidad—, sólo dame unos días para recuperarme.  
—Lo entiendo Spike, perdóname, de verdad lo siento.  
—No hay nada porque pedir perdón Rarity.

Con el corazón destrozado se retiró. Volvió al castillo para encontrarse con una Twilight inmersa en varios libros a la vez, se alejó de allí directo a su cuarto, a llorar en su cama.

**XXX**

Spike ingresó a la biblioteca del castillo y esquivó libros caídos hasta llegar a la alicornio que dormitaba encima de ellos. Por un segundo pensó en no despertarla y aprovechar las horas extras de sueño que ganaba al no despertarse temprano, pero dejó su egoísmo de lado y agitó gentilmente a Twilight.

—Twilight, despierta, ya es mediodía, debes preparar tus cosas para la piyamada de esta noche.

Pero ella no reaccionaba, incluso hablaba dormida, repetía la palabra "respuesta". Spike sacó del desorden una hoja en blanco y con su fuego quemó la punta, liberando humo. Lo acercó al rostro de Twilight y gritó:

—¡Twilight despierta, el castillo se quema!

Al instante Twilight reaccionó, saltando y cayendo en una pila de libros.

—Spike, eso no es gracioso —dijo sacando la cabeza de la pila de libros.  
—Lo siento, pero tenía que despertarte de alguna forma —comentó apagando el papel y arrojándolo a la basura.  
—Mira este lugar, ¿Qué sucedió anoche? —inquirió Twilight refregando sus ojos.  
—¿Anoche? Estuviste tres días seguidos leyendo, Twilight.  
—¿En serio? Vaya, me duele la cabeza.  
—Ven, te daré una aspirina —dijo Spike sacándola de allí, llevándola a la cocina.

Ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la lujosa cocina con lo último en electrodomésticos y una mesa redonda.

—No encontré lo que buscaba, Spike —comentó mientras esperaba por su aspirina.  
—Twilight, no es necesario que hagas eso por mí, puedo superarlo —dijo Spike buscando en una gaveta.  
—No es sólo por ti Spike, es muy raro que no haya nada en los libros sobre una de las partes más importantes de nuestra cultura, la que nos distingue de otras sociedades del mundo.  
—Tal vez los libros no dicen nada porque siempre fue de esa manera.  
—No Spike, todo tiene su origen y por más simple que sea, debe estar escrito en algún lado.  
—Puedes buscarlo por ti, yo ya no necesito una respuesta, ya solucioné todo.

El tono con lo que dijo eso último llamó su atención.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Spike qué hiciste?  
—Encaré a Rarity sobre lo de su beso y luego le confesé mis sentimientos.  
—Ay Spike, ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Mira si alguien te escuchaba?  
—No tienes de que preocuparte, nadie se enteró.  
—¿Y qué pasó?  
—¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar? A ella le gustan las yeguas, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso, pero seguimos siendo amigos. Por cierto, me dijo que ese beso era parte de su plan para deshacerse de Lyra, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Esa noticia liberó un gran peso en Twilight, quien no había pensado en lo incomodo que sería encontrarse con ella esa noche en la piyamada. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró aliviada. Spike se acercó a ella y le entregó la aspirina con un vaso de agua.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Twilight luego de tomar la medicina.  
—Sí.  
—¿No quieres un abrazo?  
—No lo necesito —respondió caminando a otra sala.

De pronto, un aura mágica rodeó el cuerpo del dragón y lo atrajo hacia Twilight, atrapándolo en un abrazo. Spike se resistió por unos segundos pero luego se dejó llevar por esa sensación de calma que sólo ella podía transmitirle.

Al romper el abrazo, Twilight trotó hasta la salida, agarrando su alforja. Spike la siguió por detrás.

—¿A dónde vas?  
—A la biblioteca del castillo de las dos hermanas, debe haber un libro allí que me pueda ayudar.  
—¿Y la piyamada?  
—Volveré a tiempo para llevar mis cosas.

Abrió la puerta y apresuró su paso para llegar lo antes posible ya que contaba con pocas horas de lectura antes de la piyamada. Mientras recorría el pueblo, volteaba a ver a los ponis a su alrededor, todos metidos en sus propios asuntos, pero sabía que sus orejas estaban al tanto de los demás. Un miedo se materializó en su mente, en el cual Spike corría peligro por haber dicho lo que dijo. Pero algo llamó su atención, sentada en un banca de una forma peculiar se encontraba Lyra, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, al lado se amiga Bon Bon trataba de animarla ofreciéndole un licuado de frutas, pero ella lo rechazó. Quiso acercarse y hablar con ella ahora que las cosas se habían enfriado, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

**XXX**

La vista del pueblo cambió por el bosque, un camino señalizado con carteles guió a la princesa hacia el castillo de las dos hermanas, que había recuperado parte de su gloria luego de limpiarlo y ordenarlo un poco. Con un mapa mental del lugar, Twilight se guió entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la vieja biblioteca llena de libros viejos, polvorientos y escritos tradicionalmente. Se acercó al escritorio y sacó una pluma, tinta y pergaminos con anotaciones varias, abrió uno de ellos y desplegó una lista con la organización de las estanterías que ella misma se encargó de ordenar y archivar. Utilizando su magia, atrajo el primer libro de historia Equestriana y pre Equestriana y comenzó su lectura.

Las horas avanzaron y Twilight se frustraba por el mismo resultado que estaba obteniendo allí. Incluso aquellos libros que contenían historia antigua mucho antes de la fundación de Equestria eran inútiles, ninguno daba indicio a un suceso en concreto que alterara la sexualidad de los ponis, sólo sucedió, tal como Spike propuso.

—Esto no puede ser —musitó Twilight—. Estos libros son inútiles.

Al terminar de leer el ultimo, lo cerró con fuerza y lo mantuvo levitando junto a otros veinte ejemplares a su alrededor. Buscó en la lista algún libro que la ayudase, pero fue inútil, ya no había libros disponibles.

—No… hay… ¡nada! —dijo repeliendo los libros en todas direcciones.

Uno de ellos golpeó el viejo candelabro que colgaba en medio de la habitación, provocando que se balancee peligrosamente. Twilight no se dio cuenta, estaba con su cara sobre la mesa, tratando de analizar la situación. El candelabro cedió y cayó al suelo, causando un estruendo que despertó a Twilight de sus pensamientos.

Al acercarse usó su magia para limpiar, jurando que compraría uno nuevo para reemplazarlo, pero notó algo raro, no sólo se había salido el candelabro sino el bloque de piedra que lo sostenía, al inspeccionarlo notó un extraño símbolo, un circulo con ocho flechas saliendo de este. Era algo que ella nunca había visto. Con suma cautela utilizó un hechizo para romper el bloque a la mitad y revelar lo que había en su interior.

Grande fue su sorpresa al extraer un libro de allí, en su tapa resaltaba la misma marca que en el bloque. Al abrirlo quedó boquiabierta ya que no era un libro común y corriente, era un diario, pero no un diario de un poni desconocido, era del ultimo ser que esperaba encontrar.

Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando notó la hora en el viejo reloj de pared.

—¡La piyamada!

Guardó todas sus cosas en la alforja, incluyendo aquel extraño diario y se teletransportó hasta el castillo.

**XXX**

Las risas emanaban de Sugarcube Corner, allí las chicas pasaban una jornada llena de diversión y juegos al mismo tiempo que degustaban los postres hechos por Pinkie para la ocasión. Sólo faltaba una yegua.

—Bien, relájate, sólo es una piyamada, ella no quiere nada contigo, no hay porque estar nerviosa —se dijo Twilight a sí misma en la puerta del local.

Levantó su casco y tocó la puerta. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a una poni rosa que masticaba un postre.

—Hola Pinkie, lamento haber llegado tarde.

Ella intentó responder pero tenía la boca llena. Sacó una bebida de su cabello y la tomó rápidamente.

—Delicioso. Hola Twilight, pasa, te estábamos esperando.

Ambas ingresaron y subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Pinkie, allí las demás charlaban animadamente.

—Pero miren quien llegó —dijo Rainbow Dash.  
—Lo siento por eso, estaba leyendo un libro y perdí la noción del tiempo.  
—No hay problema terroncito, toma asiento —dijo Applejack.  
—Aquí tienes Twilight, unos pastelillos y un jugo —ofreció Pinkie.  
—Gracias, estoy hambrienta.

Mientras comía, notó que faltaba alguien en su círculo de amigas.

—¿Dónde está Rarity? —inquirió Twilight.

Esa pregunta alertó a Rainbow.

—¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? —preguntó Rarity saliendo del baño.

Cuando Rarity fijó su vista en Twilight, esta quedó petrificada por el estado en que se encontraba su melena y su rostro.

—¿Pero que te sucedió querida? Sólo mírate, estás, perdona mi expresión, hecha un desastre.  
—¿De qué hablas?

Rarity trajo un espejo con su magia, revelando lo descuidado de su melena y las bolsas en sus ojos.

—¿Esto? Me quedé hasta muy tarde leyendo.  
—Pues no voy a permitir que una de mis amigas esté en este deplorable estado en una ocasión tan especial como lo es, una piyamada. Por suerte traje conmigo mi kit de belleza —expresó abriendo una caja mediana llena de maquillaje.  
—No tienes porque molestarte Rarity, voy a lavarme el rostro y-  
—No es molestia, es un placer. Esto sólo va a tardar un segundo.

Con su magia levitó un cepillo con el cual peinaba su melena mientras que preparaba una mascarilla para quitar esas bolsas.

—Muy bien, antes de que la cerebrito se hiciera presente. Estábamos hablando sobre nuestros lugares favoritos en donde quisiéramos vacacionar —retomó Rainbow—. Yo dije en Cloudsdale durante la semana de vuelo, donde los Wonderbolts realizan espectáculos aéreos durante siente, días, seguidos.  
—A mi me gustaría ir a Caramelandia, la fiesta de dulce más grande de toda Equestria —comentó Pinkie alegre—. Probaría todo los dulces habidos y por haber, me subiría a la rueda de la fortuna de malvaviscos, nadaría en la piscina de chocolate y luego tomaría un relajante baño en el jacuzzi de chocolate caliente, luego iría al circo a ver a los animales de gomitas…

El deseo de Pinkie se extendió por minutos, pero la mente de Twilight había dejado el establecimiento casi al empezar. Lo único que pensaba era en aquel diario que había encontrado por accidente y lo que sus páginas podrían revelarle. Tal vez estaba desesperada por encontrar su respuesta, de hecho lo estaba, pero tenía una corazonada en ese diario.

—Bueno Pinkie, ya entendimos —detuvo Rainbow.  
—Pinkie, tienes que admitir que es un sueño muy loco, ¿acaso eso existe? —inquirió Applejack dudosa.  
—Pues claro que existe, tontita. ¿Acaso crees que inventaría lo de colina de merengue?  
—Suena delicioso —agregó Fluttershy.  
—Pues a mí me suena a un delirio de azúcar más que un lugar para vacacionar.  
—Relájate Rainbow, parece un lugar adorable —comentó Rarity.  
—Twilight, ¿existe Caramelandia? —preguntó Rainbow.

La princesa no respondió la pregunta, sólo estaba mirando un punto fijo sin prestarle atención.

—Tierra llamando a Twilight, ¿estás aquí?  
—¿Ah? ¿Eh? Perdón, no estaba escuchando.  
—Estábamos discutiendo sobre la existencia de Caramelandia.  
—Pues claro que existe, yo le mostré unos folletos del lugar.

Pinkie mostró una sonrisa burlona por haber ganado mientras Rainbow sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, a mi me gustaría llevar a mi familia a una excursión por toda Equestria. Recorrer ciudades y despejar mi mente del trabajo por un rato —dijo Applejack.  
—¿Llevarías a tu familia contigo? —preguntó Rarity algo extrañada.  
—Pues claro, no me imaginó la vida sin ellos —respondió con una sonrisa—. Además, les vendría bien una escapada de la granja, a veces puede ser muy estresante.  
—Tu turno Fluttershy —señaló Rainbow acariciándole gentilmente la mejilla, lo que hizo que sonrojara.  
—P-pues, a mi me gustaría ir al gran árbol de las mariposas durante la migración. Ellas se quedan allí por toda una semana para descansar sus alas antes de continuar su recorrido, me gustaría estar con ellas, comunicarme y sacarme fotos, seria agradable.

Nuevamente, los pensamientos de Twilight descarrilaron hacia el diario que había encontrado. ¿Qué oscuros secretos guardará el autor? ¿Tendría la respuesta que estaba buscando? ¿Estará en un estado legible al menos?

De pronto, el sonido de unos cascos chocando en frente de ella la despertó de su trance.

—Twilight, despierta, te estás perdiendo el increíble relato de Fluttershy —dijo Pinkie.  
—¿Ah? Lo siento, lo siento, estaba distraída.  
—A ver Rarity, cuéntanos lo tuyo.  
—Esperen un segundo —dijo dándole los toques finales a la melena y cola de Twilight—, perfecto, ahora déjame ponerte esta mascarilla para limpiar y rejuvenecer tu piel querida, lucirás perfecta antes de ir a dormir.

Con delicadeza, Rarity untó el rostro de Twilight con aquella sustancia verdosa y luego le puso un par de rodajas de pepino en los ojos.

—Listo. Con respecto a la pregunta, a mi me gustaría viajar a la semana de la moda en Manehattan para poder estar rodeada de lo más bello en ropa y cosméticos, primero iría como turista, pero espero algún día poder viajar como diseñadora y lucir mis creaciones ante millares de ponis entusiastas.  
—Sí que apuntas alto —comentó Applejack.  
—Gracias.  
—¡Twilight, despierta! —gritó Rainbow.  
—Estoy despierta.  
—¿A si? ¿Qué dijo Rarity?  
—Pues… algo sobre…  
—¿Lo ves? No nos escuchas.  
—Lo siento, tuve mucho en mi cabeza últimamente.  
—Eso nos preocupó a nosotras cuando Spike vino a avisarnos, ¿te encuentras bien terroncito?

Twilight dudó un segundo antes de responderles.

—Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea —dijo Fluttershy.

Esas palabras conmovieron a la princesa de la amistad, ¿pero realmente estaba dispuesta a contarles la verdad?

Aun con los pepinos en sus ojos, pudo imaginar las expresiones de inquietud y preocupación que tenían cada una de ellas. Era obvio que se preocupaban por ella. Tal vez, sólo tal vez.

—Yo sé porque estás así —afirmó Rainbow.  
—¿En serio? —preguntaron las demás.

Rainbow afirmó con la cabeza.

—Prepárense, porque esta revelación va a cambiar el modo en que vemos a la cerebrito.

«Ella lo sabe» pensó Twilight atemorizada.

—Es algo que ella seguramente intentó mantener en secreto, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

«Se los va a contar».

—Y es por eso que vino así de desalineada esta noche.

«Es mi fin, ¿Cómo viviré ahora?».

La expresión de Twilight, aun con la mascarilla, hizo evidente que la noticia era algo de suma importancia y el hecho de que Rainbow las pusiera en suspenso como el anunciador de un programa de concursos no mejoraba el ambiente, el cual se puso pesado, el corazón se aceleraba, sus cascos comenzaron a temblar, su mente comenzó a formular infinidad de escenarios de lo que ocurriría si Rainbow la delataba. Pero era incapaz de detenerla, en el fondo quería sacarse este peso de encima.

—Ya Rainbow, escúpelo —rogó Applejack.  
—Ayer estaba volando como de costumbre cuando miré hacia abajo y vi como Rarity y Twilight se besaban frente a una multitud de ponis demostrando amor verdadero. Incluso una de ellas salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos luego de esa demostración de afecto —dijo Rainbow velozmente, levantando ambos cascos al aire mientras recobraba el aliento.

«¡Estoy perdida! Mi vida nunca será… esperen, ¿Qué?».

Esa no es la revelación que esperaba. Twilight se sacó los pepinos de los ojos para apreciar como Rainbow la observaba con mirada picara, Applejack boquiabierta con el sombrero en su casco, Fluttershy cabizbaja con un leve rubor, Pinkie con una gran sonrisa mientras daba brincos en el lugar y finalmente Rarity también con un leve rubor por el recuerdo conteniendo una risilla. Pero su risa pudo más que ella y rompió a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada de las demás.

—Lo siento, es que no puedo creer lo exagerada que eres para contar historias, Rainbow —dijo Rarity.  
—¿Entonces, no se besaron? —inquirió Applejack.

Cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra Twilight miraba hacia otro lado. Si no fuera por la mascarilla, todas podrían ver el rubor rosa que brillaba intensamente en sus mejillas.

—Claro que nos besamos —contestó Rarity—, pero no como ustedes piensan. Todo fue un plan para alejar a una insistente admiradora de Twilight que no dejaba de molestarla. Y fue muy efectivo, si me permiten decirlo.  
—Mira nada más, no creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así Twilight —alagó Rainbow.  
—G-gracias, supongo.  
—¿Sucede algo Twilight? —preguntó Fluttershy.  
—Debe estar súper atontada porque ese fue su primer beso —afirmó Pinkie.  
—No seas ridícula Pinkie. Ese no debe ser el motivo, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Rarity.

El interrogatorio acorralaba más y más a Twilight, quien pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba. Comenzó a respirar pesadamente por la boca.

—¡Alguien tráigale algo que la ayude! —alertó Applejack.  
—Toma Twilight, una bolsa que solía contener caramelos, tal vez el azúcar te ayude —dijo Pinkie entregándole una bolsa para que respire.

Las chicas vieron preocupadas como Twilight respiraba por allí y poco a poco se calmaba. Mientras tanto su mente formulaba preguntas, ¿estaba dispuesta a continuar con esta rutina de incomodidad y miedo cada vez que se juntaran a dormir o charlar? No era la primera vez que ella se ponía como loca por este tipo de charla y tarde o temprano alguien la arrinconaría y le pediría explicaciones.

Eran sus amigas, ellas debían conocer la verdad. Toda la verdad.

—Lo siento, no quise preocuparlas.  
—Pues, nosotras no debimos entrometernos donde no nos llaman, ¿no es cierto, Rainbow? —preguntó Applejack mirando a la pegaso.  
—Está bien, lo siento. No volveré a entrometerme, verbalmente.  
—Como sea querida, no volveremos a hablar de este tema si te hace sentir incomoda, pero quiero que sepas que todas estamos para ayudarte cuando más lo necesites.

Todas asintieron.

Ellas debían conocer toda la verdad.

—No —dijo Twilight sacándose la mascarilla—. Lo lamento pero nunca fui sincera con ustedes con respecto a este tema.  
—No debes decirnos algo sólo porque te sientas obligada —remarcó Rarity.  
—Pero quiero hacerlo —inspiró profundamente antes de continuar—. La verdad es…

Su mente se puso en blanco por unos instantes. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirles la verdad?

A diferencia de ellas, Twilight conocía la inclinación sexual de cada una. Sabía que Applejack era lesbiana, pero como su mente y cuerpo estaban siempre en la granja y su familia, no tenía tiempo para una relación amorosa. Rarity también era lesbiana, pero tenía altos estándares para elegir parejas, por eso nunca se mostró interesada en las yeguas del pueblo, esa era el miedo de Twilight al principio, pensaba que el hecho de ser princesa llamaría la atención de la modista, después de todo, ¿Quién está más arriba de una princesa?

Pinkie Pie, bueno, era Pinkie Pie. Ella no es de hablar de estos temas porque su cabeza está llena de fiestas y diversión, pero se asume que es lesbiana.

Al final están Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, si hay algún motivo para nombrarlas juntas es porque ellas llevan saliendo por casi dos años, desde antes de la llegada de Twilight a Ponyville. De vez en cuando se las veía por el pueblo con los cascos tomados y besándose en los límites del poblado gracias a que Fluttershy no le gusta mostrar ese tipo de afecto en público.

—Yo soy…

Pudo articular palabras, unas pocas, las últimas antes de su gran revelación.

Su rostro y cascos comenzaron a sudar. Sentía el corazón en la garganta a punto de escapar. Su mente volvió a estar en blanco. La idea del rechazo se instauró, formulando las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

«¿Qué pensarán si les digo la verdad? ¿Lo tomarán bien? ¿Seguirán siendo mis amigas? ¿Me delatarán con el pueblo? ¿Tendré que escapar? Si vuelvo a casa de mi padre, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Seguramente Equestria se enterará unos días después, ¿Cómo enfrentaré la humillación pública? ¿los ponis tratarán de derrocarla? ¿Qué sucederá con Spike? ¿Tratarán de lincharlo a él también? ¿Es mi culpa que él también haya salido heterosexual? ¿Qué pasará con los elementos de la armonía? ¿Seguiré siendo merecedora de ese poder?» pensó una y otra vez.

Sólo había un poni en toda Equestria que conocía su secreto, y esta situación le resulta igual de difícil que aquella vez.

Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió el gentil toque de un casco blanco. Al levantar la mirada, vio que todas la miraban comprensivamente. No la juzgaban, ni la presionaban, sólo querían saber lo que pasaba para ayudarla.

—Heterosexual.

Al instante cerró sus ojos y cubrió su rostro con sus cascos para evitar cualquier tipo de agresión física, lo hizo instintivamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Rainbow.

Twilight abrió uno de sus ojos, observando que ninguna se movió de su lugar y la miraban extrañada.

—Calma Twilight, no vamos a hacerte daño —dijo Applejack.  
—¿Ah no?  
—Por supuesto que no, ¿Acaso crees que somos un grupo de barbaros como la mayoría de Ponyville? —inquirió Rarity.  
—Es que creí que… pensé que me pasaría lo mismo…  
—Sólo porque los demás lo sean no significa que nosotras también lo seamos —aclaró Applejack.  
—Tu eres nuestra amiga Twilight. No vamos a considerarte menos sólo porque no te gusten las yeguas, como a nosotras, ni mucho menos te haríamos daño —dijo Fluttershy.  
—Además, eso te hace extra especial Twilight. Bueno, ya eras especial por eso de la magia y esas cosas, pero ahora eres extra súper especial —agregó Pinkie.  
—No debí desconfiar de ustedes, debí contarles en un principio.

Con una lagrima de felicidad, las seis se abrazaron. Hace mucho que no se sentía así de aliviada.

—Chicas…—dijo Twilight rompiendo el abrazo.  
—Ni lo menciones querida, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras —aclaró Rarity.  
—Gracias.  
—Dejemos esto de lado. Twilight, ¿Por qué no vino Spike? —preguntó Rainbow.  
—Está enfermo —mintió.  
—Lastima, podríamos maquillarlo a la fuerza como la ultima que vino aquí.  
—Tal vez es por eso que se enfermó, recordó lo que ibas a hacerle —comentó Applejack.

Las demás rieron y la noche continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que después le hicieron preguntas sobre su infancia y cosas relacionadas a su orientación, con cada relato, su corazón se aligeraba. Al fin contaba con ponis cercanos e importantes en quienes apoyarse en momentos de duda y confusión.

**XXX**

Al día siguiente, luego del almuerzo, Twilight estaba lista para leer aquel diario que encontró en el castillo de las dos hermanas. Preparó algunos pergaminos para anotar las cosas de mayor importancia y colocó el diario en el centro de su escritorio.

Lo observó por unos segundos e inspiró profundamente. Spike había salido y contaba con una tarde en soledad para estudiar a fondo y tal vez encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba. Antes de abrirlo, creyó haber visto la marca de la portada brillar. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y abrió el diario.

—¿Nunca te enseñaron a no leer los diarios de los demás?

Twilight gritó asustada y cayó al suelo al ver la cara del dueño del diario impreso en la primera página. A los pocos segundos, aquel ser salió de esa página y tomó el diario.

—Ups, lo siento Twilight Sparkle.  
—¿Qué haces aquí Discord?  
—¿Acaso no puede un buen amigo venir de visita para recuperar algo que creía perdido hace más de mil años?  
—¿Cómo supiste que lo tenía? —preguntó incorporándose.  
—El diario y yo estamos conectados mágicamente. Comencé a sentir un cosquilleó el día de ayer y tomé el primer tren para venir a visitarte.  
—¿Sin avisarme?  
—Pero si te escribí una carta, no es mi culpa que el sistema de correo sea lento —respondió Discord mientras leía algunos pasajes del diario.

En ese instante, tocaron a la puerta, al abrir Discord se encontraba vestido de cartero sosteniendo su diario en una garra y una carta en otra.

—Carta para la princesa Twilight.

Ella rodó sus ojos y abrió el sobre, encontrando una mini quesadilla en su interior, a lo cual Twilight reaccionó arrojándolo a la basura. Discord rió por su broma.

—No pude evitarlo Twilight. Estoy tan feliz por haber encontrado mi diario —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ella levantó una ceja extrañada.

—Oye, no sólo las chicas pueden tener diario, en especial si eres un ser milenario como yo.  
—Eso no importa. Lo necesito Discord, estoy en medio de una investigación.  
—¿Y se puede saber para qué lo necesitas?  
—No te lo voy a decir.  
—Ah, ahora entiendo, no confías en mí lo suficiente para decirme lo que ibas a hacer con MI diario. Entonces creo que me voy a ofender y me iré con MI diario, pero no te preocupes, te enviaré una copia, cuando cumplas los setenta y cinco años —comentó Discord marcando su salida.  
—¡Espera!

Twilight suspiró en resignación.

—Te lo diré.  
—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Discord haciendo aparecer un sillón con palomitas.  
—Desde hace varios días estoy investigando el origen de las relaciones interpersonales de los ponis y como estos eligen a otros ponis del mismo género en lugar del opuesto como hacen en el resto del mundo. Pero al parecer ningún libro de historia o hipología brinda la respuesta que estoy buscando y-

Su relato se vio interrumpido por los ronquidos del espíritu del caos que dormía plácidamente con su diario tapando sus ojos.

—¡Discord!  
—¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Lo siento Twilight, es que tu relato era aburrido, ¿podrías resumirlo para mí?  
—En resumen, estoy investigando porque los ponis se inclinan a la homosexualidad y no a la heterosexualidad como el resto del mundo. Ningún libro tiene la respuesta que busco y pienso que tu diario si las tiene.  
—¿Lo ves? ¿No podrías haber sido así de clara desde el comienzo?  
—¿Me lo darás o no? —preguntó molesta.  
—Claro, solo respóndeme esto. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?  
—En el antiguo castillo de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, dentro de un bloque de piedra.  
—¿Me pregunto por qué Celestia lo ocultó de esa manera? No importa, lo importante es que está conmigo. Aquí tienes.

Discord chasqueó sus garras y una copia del diario apareció en frente de Twilight. Le dio un rápido vistazo para asegurarse que sea una copia autentica.

—Aunque me parezca extraño lo que estás haciendo, debo aclarar que no encontrarás la respuesta allí.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Pues, yo no soy ningún filosofo, historiador o hipólogo, sólo fui un simple gobernante. Realmente no le prestaba mucha atención a los que los ponis hicieran con sus vidas. Lo único que podría aportar es decirte que en mis tiempos, los sementales buscaban a las yeguas y viceversa, era raro ver una pareja de la misma especie.  
—Eso quiere decir… que el cambio de orientación puede haber sucedido después de tu derrocamiento. ¡Gracias, Discord, me has ayudado más de lo que imaginas! —expresó Twilight saltando y abrazándolo.  
—Sí, sí, para eso están los amigos —dijo apartándola por traerle recuerdos del momento de su aprisionamiento en piedra—. Bueno, debo irme, tengo mucha lectura que hacer y muchas cosas que plasmar, estar mil años atrapado pudiendo ver y escuchar a mi alrededor dejaron muy buenas anécdotas, y creo que tu también tienes mucho que leer.  
—Gracias por dejarme una copia de tu diario.  
—No se lo muestres a nadie a menos que quieras que llene tu casa con queso fondue.  
—Está bien, está bien, lo prometo —dijo haciendo una cruz en su corazón.  
—Y recuerda, si llegas a bloquearte en tu investigación, un buen viaje podría despejar tu cabeza. Escuché por ahí que el imperio de cristal está abriendo zonas turísticas —propuso Discord haciendo aparecer un folleto.  
—Lo tomaré en cuenta.  
—Adiós Twilight Sparkle, mucha suerte con eso.  
—Adiós Discord, gracias de nuevo.

Con un chascar de su garra, Discord desapareció en un destello, dejando a Twilight en la soledad de la biblioteca del castillo. Esperando que no hubiera más visitas sorpresas, puso el diario de Discord en el escritorio y lo abrió en la primera pagina.

—Hora de leer.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Poco a poco, se va revelando la naturaleza de los ponis. En futuros capitulos se verán los cambios en este universo alternativo, que son muchos.**

**Ahora, responderé los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**DanLand 1939: Espero que esto haya saciado las ganas de más. Gracias por el comentario.**

**Thousandton: Gracias por el comentario.**

**Dragon Lector: Gracias por el comentario.**

**J. Akimura: Sip, metodos alternativos, más adelante explicaré el proceso. Gracias por el comentario.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion**


	3. Camino al imperio de cristal

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Una figura sobrevoló el cielo asegurando que nadie estaba en las cercanías del castillo de las hermanas cuando este descendiera. Cubierto con un manto que ocultaba su cuerpo, ingresó al castillo y recorrió sus pasillos sabiendo exactamente a donde ir. Al llegar a la antigua biblioteca, la figura se acercó al bloque de piedra con la marca del caos en ella y confirmó sus sospechas, el diario fue robado.

Golpeó su casco en el suelo con furia y salió volando de allí, desapareciendo en el horizonte. Miles de ideas y teorías cruzaron por su mente, quien tuviera en su poder aquel diario milenario, podía desentrañar antiguos secretos que juró mantenerlos así por el resto de su existencia. Debía atender otros asuntos por lo pronto, pero ahora el extraño poni estaría al tanto de cualquier pista que lo condujera al ladrón.

**XXX**

Pasaron dos días desde su encuentro con Discord y su diario, los cuales utilizó para leerlo y analizarlo a fondo, esta vez sin desconectarse del entorno como la última vez. A diferencia de la última sesión de estudio, de vez en cuando se tomaba un descanso de leer para despejar su mente, no es que lo necesitara, sino que el diario era demasiado absurdo para su mente.

Pasajes y pasajes de sus hazañas y locuras como gobernante de Equestria. El trato con los súbditos, el caos que provocaba por diversión, los amoríos que tuvo con las hembras, no sólo del reino poni sino de todo el mundo, alguno que otro pensamiento vago y sin contexto, sus descubrimientos de artefactos mágicos que celosamente escondió de los mortales y decenas de páginas de fantasías con yeguas que nunca llegó a concretar entre las cuales se encontraban Celestia y Luna.

—Al menos no era un violador —musitó Twilight mientras despejaba su cabeza de aquellas fantasías hacia su mentora.

Por suerte para ella, esas eran las últimas anotaciones del diario, el resto estaba en blanco, dando a entender que fue aprisionado poco después de esa entrada.

Twilight dio un suspiro de resignación, Discord tenía razón, en su diario no había nada que indicara un cambio en el comportamiento de los ponis.

—¡Esto es imposible! —exclamó frustrada.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Spike entregándole una taza de té.  
—Gracias —agradeció bebiéndolo de un sorbo—. Es sólo que… el diario no brindó información alguna y otra vez estoy en un callejón sin salida.  
—¿Ahora si puedo echarle un ojo?  
—Ni lo sueñes, no hasta que seas mayor —respondió alejándolo de sus garras.  
—Vamos, por favor, me voy a saltar las partes inapropiadas.  
—Todo el diario es inapropiado Spike, deja de insistir.

Para finalizar la discusión, Twilight guardó el diario en un pequeño cofre con una cerradura mágica para que el dragón no intentara leerlo.

—Está bien, ¿y ahora que harás? —inquirió derrotado.  
—No lo sé. No puedo pensar en una solución.  
—¿Sabes lo que yo hago cuando no puedo pensar?  
—Si Spike, tomas una siesta.  
—Exacto, eso me ayuda a relajarme. Tal vez tú debas hacer lo mismo.  
—Tienes razón Spike, tal vez deba hacerlo, pero últimamente el castillo no ha sido el mejor para descansar.  
—¿Y si vas de viaje? —preguntó Spike recogiendo la taza y llevándola a la cocina.

Esa pregunta hizo que una neurona del cerebro de Twilight uniera varias piezas sueltas del rompecabezas y llegara a una conclusión que estuvo frente a ella todo el tiempo y que decidió ignorar por provenir de una fuente que no esperaba.

Después de todo, ¿en qué lugar de Equestria uno podría encontrar pruebas de relaciones amorosas y sus cambios?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un suspiro inspirador hizo que Twilight saliera de su escritorio y tomara por sorpresa a Spike con un abrazo, provocando que volteara y rompiera la tetera y la taza.

—¡Eres un genio Spike!  
—Ya lo sabía, ¿pero tenías que romper todo para decírmelo? —comentó Spike señalando el piso.  
—¡Yo lo arreglo! —exclamó trayendo una pala y su recogedor— Es tan obvio, como no pude darme cuenta de ello, incluso Discord me lo dijo cuando me entregó esto.

Con su magia, hizo aparecer un volante vacacional del imperio de cristal.

—¿El imperio?  
—Si Spike, el imperio —respondió mientras limpiaba rápidamente los escombros—, el imperio de cristal seguro debe tener registro sobre actividades relacionadas al amor luego de la caída de Discord, la respuesta que busco debe estar allí.

Su sonrisa se expandía imaginando la posibilidad de terminar con su investigación en el imperio de cristal, en especial si eso significaba visitar a su ex niñera favorita de todos los tiempos.

—Voy a viajar al imperio Spike, tu quedas a cargo del castillo hasta que vuelva.

Twilight salió corriendo del castillo dispuesta a tomar el primer tren al imperio, pero Spike la siguió y le dijo:

—Espera Twilight, deberías preparar una alforja para viajar y no creo que una escoba con recogedor te sea útil.

Twilight se detuvo y observó que, efectivamente, traía consigo esos elementos de limpieza flotando a su lado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa por la vergüenza.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo dando vuelta y regresando al castillo—. De hecho, quiero que tomes nota, se a quien le encantaría venir a este viaje conmigo.

Ambos ingresaron nuevamente al castillo y Spike escribió una carta que le brindaría a Twilight un acompañante que tal vez necesitaba de este viaje.

**XXX**

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, Shining Armor continuaba con las tareas diarias que desempeña cualquier capitán de la guardia real, dirigir tropas, organizar recorridos de vigilancia, asignar turnos, supervisar cadetes recién ingresados, entre otras cosas. Pero algo en su mente lo mantuvo con una sonrisa durante toda la jornada, y al mismo tiempo lo ponía nervioso mientras se acercaba a la sala del trono donde la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna también realizaban sus tareas diarias como co-gobernantes.

Al llegar a la puerta, le dijo al guardia que avisara de su presencia, este obedeció sin chistar.

—Sus majestades, el capitán de la guardia real desea verlas.  
—Dile que pase —dijo Celestia.

Luna asintió a la par. Shining recorrió la alfombra roja hasta llegar allí.

—Princesas —dijo Shining con una reverencia.  
—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu audiencia, capitán? —inquirió Luna.  
—Sus majestades, necesito pedirles un adelanto de mis días de descanso.  
—¿Y ese pedido a que viene, capitán? Si es que podemos saberlo, claro.  
—Recibí una carta de Twilight y me pidió que la acompañe en un viaje, parece que soy su única opción para esto.  
—Shining, tienes un historial de asistencia perfecta, claro que te concedemos un adelanto de tus días de descanso —expresó Celestia sin objeción de Luna—. Sólo asegúrate de asignar un reemplazo durante tu ausencia, ¿Cuántos días vas a necesitar?  
—Una semana, dos como máximo.  
—Si se presenta o necesitas algo, avísanos con antelación, puedes retirarte. Envíale saludos de nuestra parte —dijo Celestia.  
—Muchas gracias majestades, compensaré mi ausencia con mucho trabajo dura cuando regrese, lo juro —agradeció Shining feliz de salida.

Al cerrarse las puertas, Luna trajo con su magia un pequeño conjunto de papeles reales que debían ser revisados.

—Pensé que le preguntarías más cosas antes de darle permiso, hermana —comentó Luna leyendo detenidamente el papel antes de firmarlo.  
—Es un pedido de la princesa de la amistad, si lo negábamos tal vez iniciaríamos un conflicto real —explicó Celestia mientras atraía una gran pila de papeles a su lado.  
—Twilight Sparkle no sería capaz de eso —expresó Luna dejando el quinto papel terminado a su lado.  
—Lo sé, pero sabes cómo son los diarios, exageran las noticias, esto sería una primicia para ellos —respondió Celestia dejando la hoja numero veinticinco a su lado.  
—¿Cómo es que lo haces tan rápido? —inquirió Luna.  
—Cientos de años de práctica, tú debes ponerte al corriente.

**XXX**

Twilight esperaba mirando con atención la puerta del castillo. Había pasado un día desde que envió esa carta y no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Deseaba que su hermano viniera para acompañarla en esta aventura, después de todo, él era el único que sabía su secreto hasta hace poco, ni siquiera Night Light, su padre, lo sabía. Por algo era su H.M.M.A.P.S.

¿Pero por qué confiaba más en su hermano que en su padre para confiarle un secreto tan grande? La respuesta estaba en una experiencia que ambos habían compartido durante su infancia, más específicamente, cuando Cadence era la niñera de Twilight.

Su mente rápidamente reaccionó cuando las puertas de su castillo se abrieron en par.

—Tal vez debas tomar mi consejo de poner unos guardias aquí, cualquiera puede entrar como si fuera su propia casa.  
—¡Hermano!

Twilight corrió y lo abrazó, Shining correspondió el gesto.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?  
—Agotador, no recuerdo la última vez que viaje en tren —dijo acariciando su cuello adolorido.  
—¿Te duele? Ven, tengo una pomada que me dio Zecora para esos dolores.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, Shining dejó su alforja en el suelo y esperó sentado a que Twilight le trajera la solución mágica.

—Entonces… ¿vas a decirme por qué me llamaste de urgencia, hermanita?  
—Estuve investigando sobre un tema delicado y para la siguiente fase necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que me comprendiera.  
—¿Tus amigas no pueden ayudarte con eso?  
—¿No lo entiendes verdad? Estoy hablando de NUESTRO problema Shining.

Shining primero mostró una cara de confusión, luego sus ojos se abrieron a la par al entender a lo que se refería.

—Ohhhhh, te refieres a ESO, perdona, es que hace mucho no hablamos de eso —dijo con sonrisa apenada— ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?  
—Acompáñame hasta el imperio de cristal para buscar información que necesito para develar el misterio de porque se forman parejas del mismo sexo en vez del opuesto.

Pero Shining tenía una mirada de horror cuando escuchó el lugar a donde irían, sin prestar atención al resto de la oración.

—Aquí está la pomada —dijo sacándola de una alacena—, ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió al ver el estado de su hermano.  
—Twilight, no puedo ir.  
—Por favor Shining, no empieces, sabes lo importante que esto puede ser para nosotros y para todos los ponis allí afuera que no pueden expresarse como quieren.  
—Pero sabes cómo me pongo cuando la veo, esto podría causar mi despido como capitán de la guardia real, ¿Qué dirían los diarios de mí? ¿Y qué dirían los diarios de ti? ¿Qué diría nuestro padre si se entera?  
—Pero-  
—Pero nada —dijo Shining cruzando sus cascos mientras giraba su cabeza hacía otro lado para ignorarla.

El tronido de su cuello produjo un sonido que hasta Twilight fue capaz de oír. El dolor instantáneo hizo que Shining dejara escapar una lágrima que ella no pudo ver. De pronto, sintió el frio toque de una sustancia pegajosa en su pelaje, la cual iba de arriba hacia abajo haciendo pequeños círculos en distintos sectores de su cuello. Esto no sólo fue reduciendo su dolor sino que además enfrió la situación, su desenfreno negativo poco a poco se fue sofocando.

—Por favor Shining, no te lo pediría sino fuera urgente, además, estoy segura que tú harías lo mismo si tú investigaras y yo estuviera enamorada de un príncipe.  
—Te equivocas.

El rostro de Twilight reflejó tristeza y confusión ante la posibilidad de que Shining no la ayudara.

—Yo no permitiría que tuvieras novio aunque fuese lo más normal del mundo —comentó celosamente.

Twilight rodó sus ojos ante la respuesta.

—¿Significa que me ayudarás?  
—Sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado, pero si eso te hace feliz hermanita, lo haré.  
—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Rompió distancia y lo abrazó enérgicamente, olvidando por completo que tenía aquella pomada en su cuello.

—Qué asco —dijo separándose al ver lo que hizo con su melena.  
—Parece que tendrás que darte una ducha, ¿Dónde está la habitación de huéspedes?  
—Respecto a eso —respondió mientras ambos se dirigían al pasillo con infinidad de puertas—, tendrás que ayudarme a buscarlo.

Shining echó a reír por ese comentario.

—¿Acaso no conoces tu propio castillo?  
—Es un castillo muy grande y nuevo, no me culpes.  
—Otra cosa, ¿vas a comentarme que bichito te picó para que quisieras investigar esto?  
—Es una larga historia.  
—Puedes contármela antes de dormir, como cuando te leía esos cuentos cuando eras una potranca.  
—Está bien, pero no tiene final feliz, ni siquiera tiene final.  
—Tal vez no ahora, pero pronto puede que si la tenga —dijo atrapándola en un abrazo.

Ella estaba a punto de corresponderlo cuando recordó algo.

—¿Sabes que tienes esa cosa en tu cuello todavía, cierto?  
—Espero que tengas jabón extra —respondió con sonrisa burlona.

**XXX**

La noche en el castillo de la amistad transcurrió con normalidad, hermano y hermana dormitaron ansiosos por emprender el viaje. La luna marcaba una noche tranquila como muchas para los habitantes de Canterlot, las calles de la ciudad capital estaban prácticamente vacías, sin un alma que las recorrieran, pero en un edificio de tres pisos en las cercanías de la muralla se estaba por llevar a cabo una reunión importante.

La misma figura encapuchada que visitó el castillo de las dos hermanas yacía esperando en medio de una habitación oscura que resguardaba su identidad. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta, cuatro toques rápidos y luego de unos segundos, un toque final.

—Puedes pasar —dijo el ente de voz extremadamente grave.

El unicornio, a quien sólo podía distinguirse por sus ojos escarlata, abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación, cerrándola rápidamente para evitar cualquier intrusión no deseada.

—Generalmente me contactan en ambientes un poco más iluminados, digo, no estaría mal un poco de… ¡luz! —exclamó encendiendo su cuerno con toda la intensidad de su magia.

Pero la sonrisa de triunfo que pensaba mostrar al iluminar la habitación se vio opacada por la oscuridad que no se inmutaba ante su destello.

—Tus trucos de chantaje no funcionarán aquí, detective —comentó el ente luego de ese intento fallido.  
—¿Cómo es que…?  
—Magia oscura —respondió.  
—Muy bien, definitivamente tienes mi atención quien quiera que seas, si eres capaz de esto seguro el trabajo debe ser algo grande.  
—Quiero que sigas los pasos de Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, y me informes de todos sus movimientos —dijo el ente sin más.  
—Es la primera vez como detective privado que me piden seguir a un miembro tan alto de la realeza, eso tiene sus riesgos, y mientras más riesgo, más cobro —aclaró.

En vez de responderle, el misterioso poni dejó caer una bolsa en los cascos del detective, al inspeccionar su contenido, sus ojos brillaron por las monedas de oro en su interior.

—Vas a seguir a Twilight Sparkle durante dos semanas o hasta que termine su viaje y regrese a su castillo, si ella tarda más de lo esperado, se te pagarán los días extras. Quiero que envíes escritos y fotografías de tu investigación cada dos o tres días a esta dirección.  
—Lo que usted diga, quien quiera que sea —dijo agarrando la bolsa de monedas y dirigiéndose a la salida, pero algo lo detuvo—. Una cosa más si no le molesta, ¿Qué marca es su aparato para cambiar su voz?

La pregunta con voz ronca del investigador dejó mal parado a su cliente, ¿Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta?

El silencio posterior le dio la razón.

—Es magia.  
—¿Magia dices? Quien quiera que seas, la princesa Twilight debe ser un gran problema si no puedes resolver el problema por ti mismo.  
—Vete —ordenó con enojo en su profunda voz.  
—Está bien, está bien, estaremos en contacto.

El detective privado dejó la habitación, dejando al ente rodeado por la capa de magia oscura que impedía el paso de la luz. Quedo pensativo unos momentos antes de deshacer su hechizo, poco a poco la luz de la luna fue iluminando el lugar.

El misterioso poni se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, debía pasar desapercibido por lo que saltó al vacío desde el tercer piso, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo extendió sus alas, amortiguando su caída. Rápidamente corrió por las calles de Canterlot hasta perderse entre los callejones de este, tratando de descifrar las intenciones de Twilight.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Este fue un capitulo de transición, el proximo será más extenso y tendrá más datos utiles de este universo.  
**

**Antes de pasar a responder reviews, voy a tomarme este parrafo para explicar algo que se vio en los comentarios. La razon principal de no haber continuado este fanfic en su debido tiempo es porque cuando el primer capitulo salió al aire yo estaba escribiendo dos fanfics en paralelo en ese momento, y era demasiado complicado agregar uno más a la lista (sin mencionar lo dificil que ya es escribir dos fanfics en paralelo), pero al mismo tiempo no queria dejar esta idea base sin plasmar asi que publiqué el primer capitulo y me propuse a seguirlo cuando terminara los otros dos, que fue hace poco. Actualmente tambien estoy escribiendo dos fanfics en paralelo, por lo tanto esta historia no será descontinuada nuevamente y tendrá una razonable taza de actualización. **

**Tambien pasaron muchas cosas personales en la vida real, pero eso es otro tema.**

**Ahora, aclarado eso, responderé los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario y no importa la tardanza, yo habia tardado meses en actualizar xD.  
**

**Dragon Lector: Seh, tengo amigos gays en mi circulo y recordé algunas de sus historias de cuando salieron del closet. Gracias por el comentario.  
**

**rompeordenes: Pues, nunca imaginé problemas por escribir algo como esto asi que no se si tuve "valor", es sólo una historia despues de todo. Recuerda que toda Equestria rige por esto de las relaciones homosexuales, no sólo Ponyville.  
**

**Invitado: Gracias por tu comentario.**

**misery680: Espero que este capitulo haya aclarado tu duda. Gracias por el comentario.**

**Afromario: Con respecto a tu duda, esas marcas eran el simbolo del caos, puedes googlearlo si quieres una imagen del mismo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**JisusZM: Gracias por tu paciencia y comentario.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion**


	4. Viaje y Recuerdo

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ellos estaban listos para partir al imperio. Shining estaba leyendo una revista mientras Twilight chequeaba la lista con los elementos que llevaba en su alforja, por decima vez.

—Plumas de emergencia —enunció Twilight.  
—Listo —dijo Spike marcando la casilla en la lista.  
—Plumas de emergencia para las plumas de emergencia.  
—Listo.  
—Libreta de anotaciones.  
—Listo.  
—Libreta de anotaciones de emergencia.  
—Listo.  
—Spike, no olvides cuidar el castillo en mi ausencia, y nada de fiestas.  
—Listo, es decir, entendido Twilight, ¿y qué tal una reunión de amigos?  
—Eso es aceptable —dijo Twilight guardando cosas en la alforja.  
—Y dile a Pinkie que si hace fiestas aquí, que limpie todo el lugar.  
—Espera, ¿Por qué ella puede hacer fiestas aquí y yo no? —inquirió cruzando sus brazos.  
—Porque ella es responsable, la última vez que tú hiciste una en la biblioteca tuve que hacer una remodelación para reparar todos los daños —respondió Twilight.

Shining, quien estaba inmerso en su revista de armaduras de batallas modernas, dio una pequeña carcajada ante el sermón de la princesa.

—Y tú no te rías, todavía recuerdo lo que pasó en tu primera fiesta cuando papá estuvo fuera todo el fin de semana, ¿quieres que le cuente a mis amigas sobre ello?  
—No, no, no, no. No es necesario, seguiré con mi revista —comentó cambiando de pagina rápidamente.  
—Seguiré con la lista, fuego de mensajería instantáneo.  
—Aquí —dijo Spike entregándole la pequeña botella con fuego verde en su interior.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Shining acercándose a observar el objeto.  
—Es una botella mágica con el fuego de Spike en su interior —explicó Twilight.  
—Con ella puedo enviarles cartas a ustedes donde quiera que vayan, ¿genial no?  
—Es increíble —expresó Shining.

Twilight guardó la botella y los tres encaminaron sus pasos a la salida.

—Si llegas a tener problemas, mándame una carta y te responderé al instante. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes pedírselo a las otras ponis. ¿Ya sabes dónde está la despensa?  
—Sí.  
—Recuerda regar las plantas.  
—Entendido.  
—No comas mucho helado o palomitas, o helado y palomitas, sino te vas a enfermar.  
—Claro —dijo molesto por la insistencia.  
—¿Recuerdas como usar tu fuego mágico para enviar mensajes?  
—Ahora creo que estás exagerando.  
—¿Lo estoy?  
—Sí, y mucho —agregó Shining.  
—Era una pregunta retorica, ¿y si sucede lo mismo que en los juegos de la amistad y no puedes enviar mensajes en un momento de emergencia?  
—Gracias por abrir una vieja herida, Twilight —dijo golpeando el suelo con su pata.  
—Spike, no te pongas así.  
—Pero tiene razón hermanita, no es la primera vez que dejas a Spike por su cuenta.  
—Es la primera en un castillo como este.  
—¿Y cuál es la diferencia con la vieja biblioteca? A parte de que el pequeñín tiene su propio cuarto ahora.

Twilight quiso seguir contestando, argumentando y demás. Pero ya estaban cerca de la puerta y no quería perder el tren.

—Creo que tienes razón, cuida bien el castillo Spike y cuando regrese hablaremos sobre dejarte organizar una fiesta.  
—¿En serio? Siendo así, no dejaré que nada le pase a este castillo, lo encontrarás mejor cuando regreses, lo prometo.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo, luego Shining le hizo un coscorrón amigable y salieron del castillo camino hacia la estación. Twilight había hablado con sus amigas sobre el viaje, y entendieron que era algo que ella debía hacer sola, o en este caso acompañada de su hermano. A parte de su padre, el único poni que no sabía sobre su investigación era la princesa Celestia, pero prefería enviarle detalles cuando estuviera en camino seguro con su investigación y no siguiendo suposiciones.

**XXX**

Al llegar a la estación, esperaron sentados en una banca y a los cinco minutos el tren emblema del imperio llegó a la estación. De esta descendieron ponis del imperio que hacían turismo en Ponyville y algún que otro poni normal que regresaba de su viaje, encantado por las maravilla que el recién llegado imperio tenía para ofrecer. Twilight y Shining subieron al tren y escogieron unos asientos cerca de la puerta de salida. Pronto el transporte se llenó de ponis, pocos asientos quedaban libres, cuando el guardia anunció la pronta partida de este, no habían más que quisieran ingresar, o eso se pensaba hasta que se vio no muy lejos a uno que corría desesperado por llegar. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, este ingresó al vagón de un salto.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo para sí mismo mientras acomodaba su sombrero de fieltro negro.

Observó disimuladamente a su alrededor, algunos ponis allí lo miraban extrañados, no les dio importancia y buscó a su objetivo, pero no estaba en ese lugar. Se acomodó en el primer lugar y esperó a que el tren arrancara para buscar sin contratiempos a Twilight.

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó su marcha. El paisaje exterior comenzó a viajar con ellos, los arboles al costado de la vía pasaban por la mirada de los ponis como una mancha de color, capaces de desaparecer al mínimo pestañeo. Predominaban los paisajes de llanuras y arboledas, con montañas en el horizonte que se asomaban poco a poco.

Los hermanos compartían un silencio de compañía, no incomodo, pero si disfrutable, en especial para ponis como ellos que gozaban con el silencio, ella leyendo y él patrullando. Twilight se encontraba inmersa en un libro que había llevado consigo mientras Shining miraba por la ventana. Todo marchaba bien, pero tener una princesa como Twilight viajando en un tren de pasajeros no era normal, el vagón en el que estaban se llenó de susurros sobre la presencia de la princesa de la amistad, las miradas de muchos cayeron sobre ella, de pronto, un gentil toque en uno de sus cascos llamó la atención de la alicornio morada, dejó el libro a su lado para apreciar mejor a la pequeña poni que estaba parada a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras sostenía una pluma y un trozo de servilleta en su boca.

—¿Te puedo ayudar pequeña? —preguntó Twilight.

Los ojos de aquella potranca se iluminaron ante la pregunta. Sin poder responder, sólo atinó a cortar distancia entre ellas y acercar el papel y la pluma.

—¿Quieres mi autógrafo? Estoy muy halagada —dijo agarrando la servilleta y la pluma con su magia, luego inspeccionó la servilleta y decidió dejarla de lado—. Tengo algo mucho mejor.

De su alforja sacó una hoja de papel en blanco, en ella hizo su rúbrica con un pequeño mensaje de aliento y se lo entregó.

—Aquí tienes, disfrútalo.  
—¡Mami, mami, mira lo que me dio la princesa Twilight! —exclamó la pequeña corriendo de nuevo a su asiento llena de felicidad en su cuerpo, que se reflejaba en el movimiento de su cola cual perro.

Twilight suspiró feliz, pero un segundo después su sonrisa desapareció ante la incertidumbre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Shining.  
—Estuve pensando en mi secreto, en la sonrisa de esa niña, ¿Qué pasaría si el mundo descubre lo que realmente soy? ¿Crees que me tratarán igual? —inquirió sin mirar a su hermano.  
—Twilight, hablas como si fueras un monstruo en el cuerpo de un poni, ya relájate.  
—Pero no puedo evitarlo, es decir, he tenido este secreto por tanto tiempo que a veces, siento que debo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Luego recuerdo lo que los ponis de Ponyville hicieron al último que reveló su heterosexualidad y ahogo mis deseos.  
—Espero que no estés hablando de alcohol.  
—Me refiero a la lectura.  
—Menos mal —comentó aliviado—. Imagino que debe ser difícil para Spike, con lo que me contaste sobre lo sucedido con Rarity.

Twilight asintió. Instintivamente se acercaron para poder susurrar y seguir con la conversación sin que nadie escuchara.

—Pero no estás sola. Mira, entre los guardias reales se formaron parejas homosexuales, tanto entre sementales como entre yeguas, pero también hay heterosexuales que son capaces de llevar el secreto a su tumba porque sus familias son demasiado cerradas como para apoyarlos con su orientación. Son ellos y ellas a quienes admiro de verdad porque aunque me vean como una figura rígida de autoridad, confiaron en mi como para compartir su secreto, pensando que iba a castigarlos y echarlos por ser como son, debiste verlos Twilight, incluso lo más rudos mostraban un miedo que nace de lo más profundo de su mente.

Twilight entendía ese sentimiento. Era lo mismo que sintió cuando les contó a sus amigas su secreto. El miedo, la inseguridad, el temor de ser rechazada, de ser castigada, de ser olvidada, de ser desterrada, de ser marginada.

—Obviamente no les hice nada, son buenos guardias, iba a ser un desperdicio si los echaba por algo como eso, pero aun así, dos de ellos renunciaron a los pocos días de contarme por miedo a que los demás se enteraran.  
—Parece que no confiaban en ti después de todo.  
—Aun después de prometerles que no lo haría, el miedo lleva a los ponis a hacer cosas impensadas Twilight. Yo también tengo secretos de ese tipo.  
—¿Tu también los tienes? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿Puedes contarme?  
—Ahora no —respondió sentándose a observar el paisaje nuevamente.  
—Por favor, Shining.  
—No Twilight, además, tenemos compañía, mira atrás tuyo.

Ella obedeció y giró. Para su sorpresa, un tumulto de ponis estaban mirándola fijamente, todos con la misma sonrisa que aquella pequeña, de niños hasta adultos, algunos con hojas y plumas en sus bocas, otros con cámaras y los demás simplemente querían sacarle una foto mental. Los más desesperados sacaron objetos personales para firmar.

—Es mejor que aproveches ahora, mira cuantos admiradores tienes —dijo bromista.

Twilight observó por unos segundos la multitud antes de abrir su boca.

—Hola…

Sólo esa palabra bastó para que los ponis se abalanzaran contra ella y la arrinconaran para pedirle fotos y autógrafos. De todos los flashes de las cámaras presentes, uno era diferente a los demás, más profesional y preparado para la ocasión. Luego de sacar unas cuantas fotos, volvió a su asiento no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la princesa y visualizó las tomas para elegir cual mandar a la princesa Celestia.

Mientras el detective se deleitaba con su vista sobre aquella multitud, un mozo se acercó desde el otro vagón cargando una bandeja con un vaso en ella.

—¡Todos háganse para atrás! —gritó el mozo agresivamente.

Todos los ponis se hicieron atrás rápidamente asustados. El semblante agresivo de aquel mozo se diluyó rápidamente cuando se acomodo su moño y se acercó a la princesa.

—Princesa Twilight, es un honor tenerla aquí hoy.  
—Es un placer.  
—¿Quisiera tomar un jugo de moras de cristal?  
—Suena bien.  
—¿Y para el caballero?  
—Yo estoy bien, gracias.  
—Muy bien —dijo entregándole la copa con el jugo, luego se dio media vuelta para marcharse—. Pueden proseguir con su hostigamiento.

Todos obedecieron sin chistar. Nuevamente la princesa fue asediada por sus fans.

—Creo que deberías tener tu propio tren privado —comentó Shining.

**XXX**

Luego de una eternidad para Twilight, el tren se detuvo en la última estación de su recorrido, el imperio de cristal. Al descender, el grupo de ponis la atrapó en un círculo, pronto más y más ponis de la estación ajenos a la situación comenzaron a juntarse, haciendo imposible que los hermanos pudieran salir.

—¡Buenos, esto es demasiado para una princesa, fuera ponis, shu! —gritó Shining Armor alejando a los ponis.

El circulo se disolvió, quedando ellos dos solos en aquella estación.

—Gracias.  
—No hay porque, ahora dime, ¿Qué haremos primero? ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? —inquirió Shining.  
—Sobre eso, hay algo que no te dije —dijo Twilight evitando el contacto visual.  
—¿Twilight? ¿Qué hiciste?

Del cielo, un carruaje tirado por dos pegasos de cristal se aproximó a su posición, esto era una señal de lo que Twilight le había ocultado. Al aterrizar, una alicornio rosa descendió gentilmente, revelando una sonrisa genuina por su visita. Twilight estaba feliz por encontrarse con su amiga y ex niñera, Shining por su parte estaba invadido de una mezcla de emociones, entre miedo y coraje, entre lógica y sentimientos, entre realidad y fantasía.

La última vez que ambos estuvieron en presencia de la princesa del amor fue durante la realización de los juegos de la amistad, ahora lucía más radiante por alguna razón.

Cadence hizo una seña para que los guardias los dejaran a solas y estos despegaron para perderse en el horizonte.

—Hola Twilight.  
—¡Cadence! —gritó Twilight.

Como si ambas hubieran leído la mente de la otra, se acercaron e hicieron su típico baile de cuando eran niñera y potrilla. Al terminar, Cadence se dirigió hacia Shining.

—Hola Shining, ha pasado tiempo.  
—Sí, no puedo creer que hayan pasado tres meses desde los juegos.  
—¿Acaso llevas la cuenta? —inquirió con mirada y sonrisa acusadora.  
—¡¿Qué?! No, no, es que tengo buena memoria —excusó.  
—Bien, ¿Qué tal si nos dirigimos al castillo? Tengo habitaciones preparadas para su estadía.  
—Está bien —respondieron ambos.

Los tres emprendieron camino hacía el castillo, seguidos muy de cerca por el detective privado contratado por el misterioso poni, quien mantenía una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto.

Mientras recorrían las calles, los gentiles habitantes se detenían a saludar a la princesa Twilight, algunos le ofrecían flores para degustar, otros bocadillos más elaborados, pero ella los rechazaba con cortesía. Sus ganas de iniciar la investigación le quitó el apetito desde que subió al tren. La charla entre las princesas era fluida, lo que dejó a Shining apartado por un rato, tal vez eso era bueno, con su atención fijada en Twilight el capitán podía darse el lujo de observar detenidamente a Cadence, aquella melena de tres colores que cubría parcialmente su lindo rostro, su esbelto cuerpo que terminaba en un flanco con figura pequeña, pero perfecta, suave al tacto y firme a simple vista, y una cola que se meneaba de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba.

—¿Y cómo va esa vida de capitán de la guardia real, Shining? —inquirió Cadence.

Shining tardó dos segundos en reaccionar a la pregunta. Súbitamente desvió su mirada para que la princesa no notara el sonrojo fulminante que adornaba sus mejillas, luego aclaró su garganta antes de responder.

—Lo usual, dar órdenes, patrullar, estar parado, y muchos papeles.  
—Que bien, suena divertido.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de borrar su sonrojo, ya habían llegado al castillo, un par de guardias abrieron las puertas y se adentraron en el complejo.

—Todavía me sorprende recibir esa carta tuya para venir aquí —comentó Cadence.  
—Es el único lugar que podría darme las respuestas que estás buscando.  
—Espero que sea así. Todos nuestros escritos sobre temas amorosos se encuentran en la biblioteca, incluso pude contactar a uno de nuestros hipólogos para que te ayudara. ¿Tú la ayudarás Shining?  
—No, sólo vine de apoyo emocional. Ella es el cerebro, yo soy el guapo y apuesto —respondió Shining sin pensar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó la boca con ambos cascos. Las chicas dejaron escapar una risilla.

Mientras Cadence llevaba a Twilight y Shining a sus habitaciones, el detective buscó el hostal más cercano donde hospedarse mientras duraba su visita.

—¡¿Doscientos bits por noche?! Usted debe estar bromeando si cree que voy a pagar eso, ¿en serio es su habitación más barata? —preguntó indignado.

La recepcionista sin dejarse atrapar por el enojo del detective respondió:

—Así es señor.  
—¿No hay otro hostal cerca del castillo donde me pueda alojar?  
—Lamentablemente no señor, somos el único hostal de la zona que cuenta con una increíble vista del castillo del imperio. Los demás hoteles de los alrededores tienen los precios por las nubes —respondió sonriente.

Golpeó con furia la mesa de la recepción, los demás ponis turistas lo miraron extrañado. Agachó la cabeza y sacó una pluma de su saco de detective.

—¿Tienen servicio de desayuno?  
—Así es señor, también contamos con servicio de cena.

Atrajo la planilla de registro y llenó el espacio con sus datos, en la hoja figuraba el nombre de "Magnifying Glass D.P", luego recordó que no era su tarjeta de presentación y borró las siglas de detective privado antes de regresarle la planilla a la recepcionista, quien había cambiado ligeramente su expresión a una ganadora.

—Muy bien señor Magnifying, que disfrute su estancia en la herradura de oro —dijo entregándole la llave de su habitación.  
—Gracias —agradeció agarrando su equipaje y adentrándose en el hostal—. Herradura de oro, seguro se harán unos pares con mis monedas —refunfuñó ingresando a su habitación.

**XXX**

Tiempo después, Twilight estaba preparando sus cosas para ir a la biblioteca, su mente no dejaba de pensar en las infinitas posibilidades de escenarios que encontraría al ingresar allí. Tenía toda la tarde para leer y mientras más tardara, más tiempo tendría Shining Armor para pasar con Cadence. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, realmente quería que su hermano fuera feliz, y nunca lo vio más feliz desde que Cadence era su niñera.

—Soy toda una cupido —se dijo a sí misma.

Una vez ordenado todo lo necesario, partió a la salida, no sin antes despedirse de Shining y Cadence en el camino.

En una casa en las orillas del imperio, un poni terrestre dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre un montón de papeles, exhausto del esfuerzo y todo el trabajo extra que tenía por realizar. Las cortinas evitaban que el sol de la tarde ingresara y lo despertaran. Un rastro de saliva humedecía el papel donde se apoyaba. En un movimiento inconsciente, apoyó parte de su brazo en un libro cerrado que estaba en la orilla del escritorio, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo junto con parte de su material de trabajo.

Dio unos alaridos mientras sobaba su cabeza por el golpe, el cansancio le hizo imposible la tarea de levantarse, sólo pudo atinar a sacarse el libro de su cara y mirar el techo, luchando por no dormirse en el suelo.

No pudo articular pensamiento alguno por unos segundos. Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y regresó a su labor de mirar el techo, por unos segundos.

—¡Voy a llegar tarde! —exclamó incorporándose rápidamente.

Miró hacia todos lados, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar era un desastre, pero eso no le importaba, debía apurarse para no llegar tarde a su cita. Lavó su rostro, cepilló sus dientes, todo velozmente. Abrió la cortina, dejando entrar la luz a su oficina, algunas cucarachas buscaron refugio en la oscuridad de sus muebles y algunos libros tirados en el suelo. Corrió a la cocina y sacó un batido del refrigerador, lo tomó rápidamente para saciar su hambre al menos hasta que terminara su deber de hoy. Pero como era de esperarse, terminó en el suelo con ambos cascos en su cabeza, refregando sus sienes enérgicamente para que el dolor pasara rápidamente.

—¡Cerebro congelado! —exclamó acostado en el suelo.

Nuevamente se incorporó y regresó a su oficina.

—¿Cuál necesito? ¿Cuál necesito? —preguntó para sí mismo mientras ojeaba en su librero.

De allí sacó diez libros de temáticas variadas, luego se dirigió a un gabinete repleto de pergaminos y sacó unos treinta. Trajo su vieja alforja y puso los libros allí, buscó bolsas para guardar los pergaminos pero no encontró por ninguna parte, al observar su reloj, se alarmó aun más. Sacó de su perchero su prenda característica, un chaleco simple de color marrón con dos bolsillos, y se vistió. Revisó lo que iba a llevar por última vez, checó su aliento y partió con todas sus cosas. Cerrar la puerta fue un desafío, una vez que lo logró, con sus pergaminos rebalsando de su alforja, salió corriendo hasta su encuentro en la biblioteca del imperio.

**XXX**

Twilight había llegado a la biblioteca, la cual no había visitado desde su prueba, y se encontró con la bibliotecaria, que casi no reconoció gracias a su brillo de cristal.

—Princesa Twilight, es un honor tenerla en mi biblioteca —dijo con una reverencia.  
—Gracias, pero no es necesario hacer una reverencia —comentó.  
—No sea modesta. La princesa Cadence me informó de su visita, ¿necesita que la ayude en algo?  
—No se preocupe, Cadence ya se encargó de buscar a alguien que me ayudará con mi investigación.  
—Está bien, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, estaré a su disposición, incluso si quisiera comer o beber algo aquí, podría permitírselo —dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
—Es muy amable pero-  
—Pero nada —interrumpió—, le informaré a su ayudante cuando llegue.

Twilight agradeció y buscó una mesa donde instalarse, mientras se alejaba de la mesa de recepción, pudo escuchar como la bibliotecaria repetía una y otra vez lo increíble de tener a la princesa de la amistad aquí. Seguramente Cadence tenía su propia biblioteca en su habitación y por eso no necesitaba venir a este lugar, pensó.

Eligió la última mesa al otro lado del pasillo, sentándose en la cabecera de la misma para poder observar de vez en cuando la puerta de entrada. Sacó un par de libros y un cuaderno de anotaciones, plumas, tinteros y elementos varios. Abrió su cuaderno para releer lo que tenía descubierto hasta ahora, que no era mucho, pero sería un buen punto de inicio.

A diferencia del tren, había pocos ponis en aquella biblioteca, un par acomodaban los libros desordenados de los estantes, los más jóvenes realizaban un trabajo para la escuela mientras bromeaban entre ellos y en un rincón olvidado había un anciano acompañado de su perro mascota, este se rascaba mientras su dueño leía el periódico. De vez en cuando la bibliotecaria miraba de reojo a la princesa.

Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos de la hora pactada pero el hipólogo no aparecía, la mente de Twilight comenzaba a divagar entre pensamientos varios, primero sus amigas, luego Spike, lo que ocurrió con Discord, Lyra, su confesión. Todo pasó tan rápido, en una semana su vida había cambiado significativamente, y todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Pronto recordó lo que dijo Shining en el tren, sobre el secreto que estaba guardando, y por el tono en que lo dijo era muy serio, tal vez relacionado a lo que estaban discutiendo en ese lugar. Ese recuerdo llevó a Twilight a rememorar lo sucedido entre su hermano y su niñera cuando ella era sólo una potranca.

**XXX**

Todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás, concretamente en sus años de secundaria. En su casa en Canterlot, Shining vivía una vida normal con su padre y su hermanita Twilight Sparkle. Ambos nacieron de la amiga de papá llamada Twilight Velvet, quien prestó su vientre y veintidós meses de vida para hacerlo feliz. Night Light nunca tuvo un trabajo fijo y estable, por lo que sus horarios eran confusos, gracias a eso contrataron a una bella alicornio llamada Cadence, que casualmente asistía a la misma escuela que Shining, para que cuidara a Twilight en las tardes y noche y así evitar que Shining descuidara sus estudios por cuidar a su hermanita.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Shining comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por la niñera, primero eran miradas discretas a su bello rostro, luego eran miradas fijas a través de la ventana que daba al patio mientras ellas jugaban. Escribió cartas y cartas con sus sentimientos que nunca entregó, poemas, frases de libros, y las más simples sólo tenían la oración "Te amo, Cadence" repetidas por toda la carilla de la hoja. Obviamente, nunca se lo contó a nadie, sus amigos, su hermanita, incluso su propio padre eran ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegó a pensar que estaba enfermo, no podía sentir cosas por una yegua, era inapropiado, era malo. Pensó que era una simple atracción por su belleza física, trató de buscar la solución a eso enfocándose en los sementales más atractivos de la escuela, pero fue inútil, desde que la conoció a ella no podía encontrar belleza en los machos.

Supo que tarde o temprano alguien iba a enterarse, necesitaba arreglar sus pensamientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Gracias a un artículo de una revista, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Un día, mientras Twilight y Cadence hacían tarea, Shining se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba planeando hacer, si las cosas salían mal, tal vez nunca la iba a volver a ver, sin olvidar que podría contárselo a su padre y arruinar su vida para siempre. De sólo imaginar lo que Night Light era capaz de hacer le provocaba escalofrió. Eso no importaba ahora, sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de las consecuencias y enfocarse en la acción.

—¡¿Cadence, puedes venir un momento?! —gritó Shining desde su cuarto en el segundo piso.

Desde su cuarto pudo escuchar que le dijo algo a Twilight, tal vez un simple ya regreso. El sonido de sus cascos se hacían más audibles a medida que estos pisaban la alfombra, luego las escaleras, y por último el pasillo donde estaba su habitación. Shining sudaba, pudo ver la sombra de Cadence asomarse por afuera de la puerta entrecerrada. Cadence arregló su melena antes de dar tres toques a la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede Shining? ¿Está todo bien?  
—Pasa, necesito hablarte —dijo nervioso.

Ella abrió la puerta y vio al semental sentado en el borde de su cama. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, evitando el contacto visual el mayor tiempo que fuera posible. Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de Shining, se tomó el tiempo de apreciar las cosas que tenía, unos cuantos libros, comics, posters de sus héroes de historietas y de sus grupos favoritos.

—Suenas raro, ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea también? Prometo que no se lo diré a Twilight si eso es lo que te preocupa.  
—No es eso, por favor, siéntate —dijo señalando el espacio vacío a su lado.

Cadence, extrañada por el pedido y la forma en que lo hizo, obedeció a su ruego y tomó asiento a su lado. Al ver que se había sentado muy cerca de él, Shining se corrió un poco, aumentando la distancia entre ellos.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte, pero debes prometerme no decírselo a nadie o salir corriendo, o gritar, o espantar.  
—¿Sucedió algo malo? Si es así, creo que deberías contárselo a tu padre antes que a mí.  
—Por favor, prométemelo —rogó Shining mirando a Cadence a los ojos.

Ella pudo verlo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, angustiados, asustados.

—Está bien, lo prometo, ¿Qué ocurre?  
—La cosa es… desde hace mucho yo…

Su mente se puso en blanco, no supo como continuar. Esas palabras, tan mágicas para unos y malditas para otros, eran difíciles de pronunciar para formar el resto de la oración. La mirada de Cadence era neutral, trataba de descifrar lo que Shining quería decir, era la primera vez que alguien se ponía de esa manera para hablarle.

—Yo… desde que llegaste a esta casa, eras linda… es decir, no es que en la escuela no seas un bombón ni nada parecido, eres hermosa allí también.

La mirada de Cadence permaneció neutral al principio, pero pronto fue cambiando por una simpática sonrisa. Shining volvió a desviar la mirada, tratando de articular pensamientos que lo ayudaran a salir de este predicamento.

—No es como si yo te mirara a todas horas cuando estás aquí cuidando a Twilight.

Cada palabra lo hundía más y más, su pelaje blanco se vio invadido por un sonrojo fulminante. Cadence sólo atinaba a sonreír, esta expresión se hacía más grande con cada palabra de Shining.

—No es como si yo te hubiera escrito cientos de palabras dedicadas a ti en un diario privado.

Su mente estaba fuera de control, era incapaz de encarrilar sus pensamientos. Rápidamente tapó su boca con ambos cascos para callarse a sí mismo, siguió hablando aun con eso, pero era inentendible. Cadence soltó una risilla ante esta acción, pero no se estaba riendo de él, sino con él. Era lo más tierno que había visto. Sin notarlo, ella también tenía un rubor que oscurecía su pelaje rosa.

Luego de segundos eternos, Shining retiró sus cascos de su boca, sin nada más que decir. Pero eso no duró mucho.

—¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! —gritó furioso consigo mismo.

El silencio tomó control de la situación. Shining tapó su rostro con sus cascos avergonzado. Quiso echar a llorar, pero pudo contenerse lo suficiente para dejar salir un par de lágrimas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil confesar sus sentimientos?

Algo dentro de Cadence apareció repentinamente, como una chispa que enciende la pólvora. Con una sonrisa comprensiva, se acercó a Shining y atrajo su casco con su magia, al principio se resistió, luego se dejo llevar, la puso encima de la cama y así pudo estrecharla con la suya. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Shining al sentir el gentil toque de su amada.

—Sé que es difícil.

Shining, con un ápice de esperanza, tuvo el valor de verla a los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con una mirada que derritió su corazón. Un brillo se vio en los ojos de ambos.

Ella no podía mentir, estaba igual o peor que Shining en cuanto a su enamoramiento, desde el primer momento que lo vio, supo que estaban destinados el uno al otro. Pero el miedo la carcomía, su mente dibujaba escenarios sobre lo que diría Celestia si se enteraba que ella era heterosexual, lo que diría la sociedad sobre el ejemplo que dejaba la princesa del amor a las generaciones jóvenes sobre un amor burdo, inmoral e impuro como lo es la relación de dos seres de distinto. Su titulo, su poder, lo que ella representaba, eran sus cadenas que oprimían su corazón.

—Y sólo quería decirte que…

Y Shining era la llave de su liberación.

—Yo también —expresó sonrojada.

El corazón de Shining latía a toda velocidad, sus piernas temblaban por la revelación.

—¿T-tu también? —inquirió dudoso.

Ella asintió.

No había nada más que decir, si alguno abría la boca, eran palabras de sobra, que sólo destruirían la atmosfera que ambos habían creado. Él dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, ella por su parte, lo único y necesario.

Esta vez, Shining acortó la distancia entre ellos sin soltar el casco de Cadence ni dejando de mirarla a los ojos. Sus rostros se acercaron, poco a poco, con sus corazones sincronizados, poco a poco, con sus respiraciones entrelazándose en el aire, poco a poco, cerrando sus ojos antes del contacto final…

**XXX**

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el retumbar de la puerta de entrada y el posterior ingreso de un poni sudado y con una alforja a punto de explotar.

—¿Ella está aquí? —preguntó el poni fatigado a la bibliotecaria.  
—Mira nada más como vienes Dry Ink.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es trabajo, seguramente nunca volveré a ver a este poni en mi vida.  
—Espera, ¿no sabes para quien vas a trabajar? —inquirió ella casi burlonamente.  
—No me dijeron.  
—Prepárate. Está sentada en la última mesa.

Dry Ink miró extrañado a su amiga y luego partió a encontrarse con su cliente. Mientras se acercaba pudo notar como este estaba leyendo un libro que le tapaba el rostro.

—Hola, mi nombre es-

La repentina explosión de su alforja interrumpió el saludo del hipólogo, todos sus papeles, pergaminos y libros se esparcieron por el suelo, algunas hojas revoloteaban en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.

—¡Por favor, no ahora! —exclamó Dry Ink recogiendo rápidamente todo.

Twilight, quien se sorprendió por lo sucedido, bajó su libro y no dudó en ayudar al misterioso poni.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Mientras recogían las cosas nunca hicieron contacto visual, él recogía los libros y los apilaba en la orilla de la mesa a su vez que ella agrupaba los papeles y pergaminos en la mesa. La bibliotecaria a lo lejos reía con lo sucedido.

—Creo que eso es todo —dijo Twilight dejando el ultimo papel.  
—Sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda —afirmó apilando el último libro, luego giró para saludarla—. Me llamo Dry Ink.  
—Soy Twilight Sparkle.  
—¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿La princesa Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight asintió. Rápidamente Dry Ink adoptó una posición de reverencia frente a ella.

—Su alteza, me postro ante su presencia real, oh majestuosa princesa de la amistad.  
—Gracias, pero no es necesario.

Avergonzado, levantó la cabeza, pero esta se golpeó con la orilla de la mesa, lo que hizo que Dry terminara en el suelo adolorido, seguido de eso, la pila de libros cayó encima de él. Twilight se bajó de su silla, y ayudó al joven a pararse.

—¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Sí, sí, ya estoy acostumbrado a estos golpes, perdón por eso, no me comunicaron que trabajaría para la princesa de la amistad en persona.  
—Pues, a mi no me dijeron que me ayudaría un estudiante de la carrera de hipología.

Dry miró confundido a Twilight.

—¿Disculpe?  
—¿Acaso no es estudiante de la carrera?

Entonces entendió porque lo confundía como tal, sólo atinó a reír como respuesta. Unos segundos después, Twilight también lo dedujo, lo que provocó un pequeño rubor de vergüenza.

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderlo.  
—No pasa nada, muchos ponis me restan años por mi apariencia, pero le aseguro que soy todo un profesional dispuesto a todo para resolver sus dudas.

No era para menos, su estatura era un poco menor a la media para los ponis comunes y su rostro de facciones juveniles provocaba un sinfín de situaciones donde su edad era cuestionada. Afortunadamente aprendió a vivir con ello.

—¿Entonces podemos comenzar?  
—Claro, tome asiento y dígame que necesita saber.

No muy lejos de allí, el detective privado sacaba fotos a los dos ponis, de vez en cuando disimulaba su accionar leyendo su novela de investigación periodística favorita. Siempre vigilante, atento a cualquier movimiento que la princesa hiciera.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**El mayor reto para mi es entregarles la cantidad justa de información sobre los hechos pasados, que escribir y que dejar para futuros capitulos. Prometo no dejarlos en suspenso por mucho tiempo, lo juro.  
**

**Ahora, aclarado eso, responderé los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario. Las cosas se van a poner mejor, ya lo veras.  
**

**Dragon Lector: La identidad del poni misterioso no se sabrá hasta mucho más adelante, lo de la boda se dará a conocer en el otro capitulo si Dios quiere. Gracias por el comentario.  
**

**DanLand 1939: Gracias por el comentario.  
**

**Afromario: Como diría homero en el capitulo de la barredora "Callate niño" (?. Con respecto al pasado, iré revelando todo poco a poco. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**PinkieAgus: Gracias por el comentario.  
**

**Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion**


	5. Amor en el imperio

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

El poni terrestre de color azul pizarra oscuro y melena rojo oscuro con una cutie mark de un pergamino con un corazón en el medio y una pluma encima, escuchaba atentamente el relato de Twilight sobre su duda.

—Lo que me plantea es una gran interrogante, princesa, debo saberlo, ¿de dónde surge tal razonamiento? —inquirió Dry Ink una vez que Twilight le planteó su duda.  
—Tengo un amigo que está en un predicamento y decidí investigar por mi cuenta, pero ningún libro de historia, hipología, sociología y demás dice algo sobre el origen de este comportamiento. Es como si-  
—La historia hubiese olvidado lo ocurrido —dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
—Exacto —afirmó Twilight.  
—O tal vez, alguien no quiere que la historia lo sepa —agregó Dry.  
—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Twilight confundida.  
—Sólo piénselo princesa, hay muchos secretos en el mundo que quedaron en el olvido porque los responsables se llevaron todo a su tumba y no quedó registro de ello. Tal vez esto es una de esas cosas.

Los ojos de Dry denotaban un extraño brillo causado por la emoción de una posible conspiración.

—Pero no estamos hablando de un tesoro antiguo señor Dry, ¿en serio cree que algo o alguien esté ocultando la verdad sobre el cambio de orientación sexual?

Dry asintió entusiasmado.

—Digamos que lo que usted dice puede ser remotamente correcto, ¿Qué ganaría el responsable con ocultarlo?  
—No tengo idea princesa, pero esa es la razón por la cual usted está investigando, podríamos dejarlo como una hipótesis y continuar hasta llegar al fondo del asunto.  
—No sé si quiero llegar tan lejos, sólo quiero saber el porqué.  
—Tal vez su respuesta esté ligada al responsable, ¿nunca lo pensó así?

Twilight negó. De verdad, nunca pensó que hubiera algo o alguien detrás de todo. Ella pensaba que todo era un simple agujero en la historia cultural equestriana que tal vez podía resolver para por fin responder a la interrogante que la llevó a su aventura.

—Imagine, descubriendo la verdad, desenmascarando al posible culpable, saliendo en todos los periódicos de Equestria, tal vez del mundo. Su nombre quedaría grabado en la historia, ¡mi carrera se impulsaría por las nubes! —exclamó llamando la atención no sólo de Twilight sino de todos los presentes.

A lo lejos pudo observar a su amiga bibliotecaria mirarlo con ojos de enojo penetrante. Una mirada capaz de sofocar cualquier intento de quebrar las reglas sagradas de la biblioteca.

—Claro que usted y sus inquietudes vienen primero —corrigió bajando la voz.

Twilight dejo escapar una risilla por la escena.

—¿Entonces qué dice? —inquirió Dry.  
—Creo que podamos dejarlo como hipótesis mientras investigamos —respondió Twilight.

Dry levantó sus cascos al aire, estaba a punto de gritar, pero al recordar la mirada, sin mencionar que estaba en presencia de una princesa, bajó lentamente sus cascos y se puso los lentes de lectura.

—Es mejor que comencemos —dijo aclarando su garganta.  
—¿Tiene material para investigar?  
—Sobre eso… no hay muchos libros actuales sobre lo que estamos buscando.  
—¿En serio?  
—Por desgracia es verdad, desde el regreso del imperio de cristal, todos los hipólogos como yo hemos estado atareados sin cesar recopilando información sobre temas amorosos y hechos importantes relacionados al mismo durante los mil años que estuvimos ausentes. Aun con toda la dedicación, solo hemos logrado recolectar unos ciento cincuenta años de historia amorosa partiendo del regreso del imperio hacia atrás.  
—Suena a mucho trabajo.  
—Lo es, gracias a ello llegué tarde a nuestro encuentro.  
—No hay problema.  
—Si me disculpas, voy a buscar los aburridos libros —comentó parándose para ir a buscarlos.  
—¿Aburridos? —preguntó Twilight confundida por la palabra que usó para describirlos.

Dry se detuvo en seco. Generalmente trabajaba con ponis a quienes no les importaba mucho leer, sólo buscaban resolver dudas con alguien especializado en la materia, por lo que al comentar eso, no esperaba contestación alguna más que un simple "está bien" o unas palabras que afirmaran lo dicho.

—Los libros no son aburridos —agregó Twilight.

Era la primera vez que trabajaba para alguien que demostrara un genuino interés por lo libros.

—Discúlpeme alteza, a mí también me encantan los libros, sólo que usted es la primera poni que conozco que parece gustarles.  
—No hay porque disculparse, y para agregar, AMO los libros —dijo entusiasmada.  
—¿En serio?

Twilight asintió. Se miraron por unos segundos con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, al menos no sería el típico trabajo aburrido de todos los días si tenía una poni con quien compartir sus horas de lectura.

—Siendo así, déjeme ir por los libros, hay mucho que leer.

**XXX**

Más temprano ese día, Shining despidió a su hermanita y quedó en soledad en su cuarto del castillo finamente decorado. Él lo sabía, no iba a pegar un ojo en toda la noche viendo esos adornos, tal como hizo en el castillo de Twilight. Estuvo toda la noche despierto, incapaz de cerrar sus ojos, pero la verdad era que la situación podía más, ella le podía. No quiso salir de su habitación por miedo a perderse en ese castillo, y que al abrir una de las decenas de puertas se encuentre con Cadence, vestida con una piyama transparente de un color similar a su pelaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, deseosa de tener una charla que seguramente desembocaría en algo más salvaje y romántico, de ansias y caricias, de besos y embestidas.

Shining no pudo contener sus ganas de descargar sus emociones en una sesión de autocomplacencia con sus cascos, usando las imágenes mentales que había almacenado en el rincón más oscuro y placentero de su mente, recuerdos de aquella noche. Hizo lo mejor de sí para no ensuciar las sabanas, pero tuvo que darse una ducha de agua fría después para no dejar rastro de su esencia en su blanco pelaje.

Y allí estaba él, sentado en el borde de su cama, leyendo la misma revista que en el tren, tratando de despejar su cabeza hasta la hora del almuerzo, evitando cualquier contacto innecesario con ella.

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere.

—Capitán, la princesa lo espera en el comedor para el almuerzo —dijo un guardia luego de tocar la puerta.  
—Ahora bajo —respondió.

Incrédulo, miró el reloj de pared de la habitación, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que, efectivamente, era hora de comer.

—Esta revista es muy interesante —comentó para sí mismo.

Luego de darse una rápida lavada de rostro, bajó escoltado por el guardia hasta el comedor, donde otros guardias lo saludaron y tomó asiento al lado de la cabecera de la mesa donde se supone estaba Cadence.

—Disculpe las molestias capitán, Cadence tuvo que atender asuntos reales, volverá en unos minutos —dijo el guardia usando un tono distinto en asuntos reales.

Haber pasado tanto tiempo sirviendo a las princesas le dio suficiente conocimiento para saber cuándo "asuntos reales" significaba realmente eso o una variante elegante de ir al baño.

—No hay problema, esperaré.

Y lo hizo, observando la vajilla real, era de un color similar a las armaduras del imperio, tenían una pequeña joya purpura incrustada. La mesa era larga para una princesa que prácticamente vivía sola, a menos que los guardias y la servidumbre usaran la mesa también. Shining tomó la copa de cristal con su magia, estaba tan pulida que podía ver su reflejo en ella, gracias a ello pudo ver como Cadence se acercaba por su espalda.

—¿Te gusta? Es una de mis piezas favoritas —dijo Cadence.  
—Es hermosa —respondió mirándola a través del reflejo de la copa—, la copa.  
—Se lo haré saber a la poni que me trajo eso, seguro estará encantada —dijo con una sonrisa.

Cadence tomó asiento y unos momentos después las mozas trajeron el plato de entrada, el cual parecía constar de pequeñas esferas dulces.

—No hay porque ser tan formales, podemos empezar.  
—¿Y Twilight? —preguntó Shining.  
—Seguro debe estar entretenida en la biblioteca como para venir a comer, dejémosla en paz.  
—Si tu lo dices.

Shining observó el platillo y con el tenedor sujetó una de las pelotitas, llevándosela a la boca sin más. Cadence estuvo a punto de detenerlo, de advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde, todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar un "crack" dentro de la boca del capitán seguido de los quejidos de dolor mientras evitaba escupir deliberadamente parte de la entrada en frente de ella. Ella dejó escapar una risilla mientras le alcanzaba una servilleta.

—¿Qué son estas cosas? —inquirió dejando la servilleta con la esfera a un lado.  
—Es la entrada maestra del chef, son bolitas con los sabores típicos del imperio, comprimidas de tal forma que se endurecen como un cristal y sólo con esto —explicó abriendo un pequeño recipiente junto al plato el cual contenía salsa—, se pueden degustar.

La princesa mojó una de las bolitas en esa salsa y se la llevó a la boca, masticándola gentilmente antes de tragarla ante la mirada nerviosa de Shining.

—¿Te duele? ¿No quieres hielo?  
—No, no, estoy bien, además, esto está delicioso —dijo llevándose otra bolita a la boca para degustarla.

Esta vez Shining llevó ambos cascos a su boca en señal de dolor mientras la princesa rodaba los ojos y llamaba a los enfermeros.

Luego de un almuerzo y revisión rápida, Shining estaba preparado para volver a su habitación y pasar el resto de la tarde encerrado para evitar meter la pata como hizo en el almuerzo. Sonaba como un plan perfecto.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a una pequeña excursión a los espejos de cristal?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, en especial porque estaba a punto de ingresar a su habitación luego de un silencioso recorrido con Cadence. Nada parecía indicar que fuera a suceder, pero sucedió.

—Ya que Twilight está divirtiéndose por su cuenta, no veo porque nosotros no podamos hacer lo mismo.

Los ojos de Shining se abrieron a la par. La última vez que escuchó esas palabras salir de su boca fueron en otra circunstancia muy diferente a esta. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—¿Qué dices? —volvió a preguntar ante el silencio.  
—E-está bien.  
—Excelente, un guardia vendrá a buscarte.  
—Entendido.

Cadence se despidió y dejó a Shining solo en la puerta de su habitación. Una mezcla de alegría y confusión se presentaba en su interior, sabía exactamente lo que ella sentía por él, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba el acuerdo al que habían llegado hace ya muchos años. Ahora con el recuerdo de aquella última noche juntos presente en su mente, las cosas se complicaban.

**XXX**

Horas más tarde, un guardia escoltó a Shining hasta los jardines, donde una cuadriga, la princesa y dos pegasos lo esperaban para partir. Sin perder tiempo, levantaron vuelo hacia las afueras del imperio, durante su trayecto los ponis saludaban a la princesa,mientras ella devolvía los saludos, Shining aprovechaba para observarla detenidamente, el viento jugaba con su melena de una forma celestial. Lo cautivaba, hacia latir su corazón como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

—¿Y que son los espejos de cristal exactamente? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Cadence dejó de saludar a sus súbditos para responderle.

—Es una especie de laberinto natural lleno de cristales que asemejan a paredes, su pulido natural producen reflejos. Fue encontrada hace poco por nuestros exploradores y puesto como punto turístico para todos los visitantes. Generalmente hay mucho público, pero hoy sólo seremos tu y yo.

Esa última oración hizo que Shining abriera los ojos nuevamente, nuevamente, otra frase que le hizo recordar lo sucedido aquella noche.

—¿En serio? —preguntó tratando de disimular su emoción.

Cadence asintió.

—Beneficios de la realeza —agregó guiñándole el ojo.

Luego de unos eternos minutos, la cuadriga los dejó en la entrada del lugar y salieron volando. La atracción tenía una entrada semicircular natural, salvo por los carteles con el nombre, las advertencias y los precios, todo lo demás estaba tal cual lo habían encontrado tiempo atrás. El personal del lugar preparó todo para su visita, estos reverenciaron a la princesa y le dieron la bienvenida a ambos.

—Todo está listo para su diversión princesa, espero que disfrute del paseo, usted también capitán —dijo el semental encargado de cobrar las entradas.  
—Les agradezco —respondió Cadence.  
—Gracias por las molestias —agregó Shining.  
—No hay problema, es un placer, ahora si nos disculpan, no los vamos a molestar.

Shining miró extrañado a los ponis mientras estos se alejaban. Sus miradas insinuaban, imaginaban, dilucidaban lo que ellos iban a hacer dentro del laberinto. Eso lo aterraba, ¿tan obvio era? Pensándolo bien, si era inusual que la princesa reservara este lugar para ella y un acompañante.

—¡Rápido Shining, no te quedes atrás! —gritó Cadence galopando rápidamente a la cueva.  
—¡Espérame! —exclamó en respuesta.

El lugar estaba iluminado por pocas antorchas, los cristales se encargaban de reflejar su luz por todos lados. La cueva tenía muchas formaciones naturales, como un candelabro, una estatua, e incluso el corazón de cristal, todas formas que ambos observaban detenidamente mientras lo recorrían. Pero la mente de Shining estaba en otra parte, realizando preguntas sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Qué pensaba Cadence? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si nada de aquella noche hubiera sucedido? La única conclusión de todo eso era que ella era una buena actriz, capaz de disimular su situación por el bienestar de su imperio.

—Este debe ser el lugar —dijo Cadence al llegar a un espacio vacío con las paredes a su alrededor que formaban un circulo.

Shining volvió a su realidad al escuchar la voz de su amada.

—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Ya lo verás, espera aquí, no tardaré.

Estuvo unos momentos en soledad cuando de repente, todos los espejos a su alrededor reflejaron una misma imagen.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó sin mirar a Shining con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Definitivamente, era lo más hermoso en su vida, lo único que lo hacía feliz, lo único que estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, inalcanzable. Ni siquiera pudo mantenerse en cuatro patas, tuvo que sentarse, incapaz de expresar palabra alguna. De repente, un recuerdo claro como el agua apareció en la mente de Shining.

**XXX**

Luego de aquel primer beso, ambos hablaron sobre lo que llevar una relación a escondidas implicaba para ambos, de todos los pros y los contras, pero al ser dos jóvenes enamorados se dejaron llevar por sus emociones y continuaron viéndose por años.

Al principio fue fácil, Cadence tenía una excusa para ir hasta su casa y besarse a escondidas con el hermano de la potranca que cuidaba. Poco después se animaron a salir en público como amigos, ante los ojos de la sociedad, los grupos a favor del matrimonio igualitario y los extremistas que objetaban que Equestria era la única sociedad pura del planeta, ellos eran sólo amigos que les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos, llevar a Twilight a muchas de sus "citas" ayudó con eso.

Su relación creció tanto que ambos dejaron sus miedos de lado y llevaron su relación al siguiente nivel al perder su virginidad entre ellos.

Todo parecía ir por buen camino para ambos, hasta aquel fatídico día.

Sucedió dos años después de que Cadence dejara de cuidar a Twilight porque esta había llegado a la edad de cuidarse sola. Las visitas de la princesa del amor se hicieron menos frecuentes ya que debían tener en cuenta muchos factores presentes. Eso hacía que sus encuentros fueran más apasionados, con besos y caricias que ofuscaban sus sentidos casi en su totalidad, impidiendo que escucharan cosas importantes, como los pasos de una poni morada que se acercaba con un libro de historia levitando con su magia.

—Oye Shining —dijo abriendo la puerta sin tocar—, ¿podrías ayudarme con esta tarea de historia sobre…?

La escena quedó congelada en el tiempo, como si un pintor hubiera pedido a la pareja que quedaran estáticos para poder retratarlos. Shining y Cadence no deshicieron su abrazo, sólo atinaron a mirar fijamente a Twilight mientras esta tenía el hocico colgando. Los había atrapado en su sesión de besos apasionados, con Cadence encima de su hermano, abrazados, uno de los cascos de Shining sobre la cutie mark de ella.

—Creo que mejor me voy, adiós Shining —dijo Cadence saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.  
—¡No, espera!

Twilight se hizo a un lado y Cadence pasó rápidamente sin mirarla a los ojos. Shining trató de detenerla, pero una vez que salió de allí se resignó a poder hablar con ella más tarde, ahora había algo más importante que hacer.

Twilight seguía sin poder procesar lo sucedido, pero cuando al fin pudo articular sus pensamientos, lo único que dijo fue:

—Shining y Cadence sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-a-n-  
—¡No lo digas! —gritó.  
—No lo niegues hermano, yo sé lo que vi.  
—Por favor Twilight, no se lo digas a papá, no se lo digas a Celestia, no se lo digas a nadie, te lo ruego —dijo nervioso.

Shining, a punto de quebrar en llanto, fue hasta su cama y se recostó boca abajo sobre su almohada. Al ver su estado, Twilight sintió pena por él, dejó su libro en el suelo y se sentó en la cama.

—No le voy a decir a nadie Shining, lo prometo.

Las orejas de Shining se pararon y giraron hacia donde estaba su hermanita.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó sin despegar la cara de su almohada.  
—De verdad.

Un poco más aliviado, tomó asiento al lado de Twilight.

—Gracias, no seque haría si nuestro padre se enterara, no quiero imaginar lo que le haría Celestia a ella, ¡es la princesa del amor, Twilight, tiene que dar el ejemplo! —exclamó frustrado.

Twilight se vio reflejada en Shining, en sus miedos, en sus preocupaciones, en el hecho de cargar un peso sofocante para poder ser feliz, verdaderamente feliz con la persona que ama. Tal vez no tenía un semental a quien amar, pero el hecho de ser la estudiante estrella de la princesa Celestia creaba una imagen de ella que debía adaptarse al contexto, a la sociedad. Esa empatía por su hermano reforzó la confianza que ellos ya tenían, hasta el punto de poder decir su mayor secreto sin miedo.

—Yo sé lo que sientes, Shining —dijo poniendo su casco en su hombro.  
—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Nunca has tenido que ocultar algo que amas por temor a lo que digan los demás.  
—Tienes razón, nunca hubo alguien que me amase como ustedes dos se aman, ahora lo veo, pero se lo que se siente tener un secreto que puede obligarte a no ser feliz para no correr el riesgo de salir herido, o herir a alguien más. Lo sé porque…

Shining miró a su hermanita a los ojos.

—Porque yo soy heterosexual también.

Un peso en el corazón de ambos parecía borrarse instantáneamente.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó incrédulo.

Twilight asintió.

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo, Twilight hacia círculos y daba palmaditas en la espalda de su hermano para reconfortarlo. Para cortar un poco la tensión y la tristeza Shining dijo.

—Pobre del quien quiera ser tu novio.  
—Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para decidir con quién salir y con quien no hermano.  
—Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita.  
—¿Hubieras sido igual de sobreprotector si me gustaran las yeguas?  
—Por supuesto, ese es mi deber de súper hermano mayor.

Una vez calmados, ambos pactaron guardar el secreto del otro, incluso de su propio padre. Shining y Cadence arreglaron su situación, pero su relación se fue deteriorando gracias al miedo de ser descubiertos por alguien que realmente pudiera arruinar sus vidas. Los tres fueron cómplices de sus actos desde entonces.

**XXX**

—¡Ya estamos cerca de la salida, corre!

El grito de Cadence despertó a Shining, quien galopó rápidamente entre los últimos pasillos de la atracción hasta visualizar la salida y con ella, la silueta de su amada esperándola paciente.

Una vez que se encontraron, salieron del complejo turístico para regresar al castillo.

—Espera un momento, ¿Qué hora es? —inquirió Shining al ver que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse.  
—El laberinto es más grande de lo que parece en el folleto, estuvimos horas adentro.  
—Horas que se hicieron minutos gracias a ti —dijo Shining.  
—Yo también disfrute tu compañía —respondió Cadence.

Se miraron por unos segundos, deseosos de poder unirse en ese instante en una danza salvaje de besos que tanto deseaban, pero ambos eran lo suficientemente pacientes como para guardar sus ansias hasta llegar al castillo. Shining no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de la princesa tenían un brillo peculiar, uno que nunca antes había visto, pero no le dio mayor importancia y ambos regresaron al castillo para cenar.

**XXX**

Ahora Shining estaba con el corazón en la garganta, con los nervios de punta y con una imaginación que lo obligó a soñar despierto con las situaciones más eróticas jamás pensadas, todo gracias a que Cadence lo invitó a su habitación real luego de terminar su cena. Imaginaba muchos escenarios donde él y la princesa del amor terminaban encamados liberando la tensión de estos tres meses sin tener relaciones.

Tal vez era por eso que imaginaba esas situaciones.

Pero sabía que no podía entrar y simplemente abalanzarse contra ella. Debía aguardar unos momentos. Con eso en mente se aseguró que su melena estuviera bien peinada y que su aliento oliera a menta antes de tocar la puerta nerviosamente usando el mismo código que aquella vez.

—Pasa~

Con ese permiso melodioso, Shining ingresó a la habitación. Allí estaba ella, sentada en el borde de la cama, sin sus adornos reales, con el cabello suelto, con la tenue luz de su mesita de luz iluminando su pelaje en combinación con la luz de la luna que formaba una combinación perfecta sobre ella. Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir con velocidad.

—Toma asiento —dijo Cadence dando un par de golpecitos al lado suyo.

Shining se acercó tímidamente y tomó asiento a su lado. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, el capitán le entregó una rosa, un pequeño detalle que derritió el corazón de la princesa, provocando que olvidase lo que le iba decir a Shining en primer lugar.

Shining tomó el casco de Cadence gentilmente, el calor hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, todo el día estuvieron hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, relleno de obra que a nadie le importa. Si había un momento para pasar a la acción era ahora, en especial porque no había un alma cerca para escucharlos gozar, ni siquiera Twilight estaba presente para sorprenderlos como en aquella vez hace muchos años.

Acortaron distancia al mismo tiempo que cerraban sus ojos, siendo guiados por sus instintos para encontrarse el uno al otro. Sus alientos chocaban entre sí para dar paso a sus labios. Primero fue un beso casto, simple, que les permitiera conectarse como ambos extrañaban, deseaban. Luego pasaron a uno más profundo, uno donde sus lenguas danzaran coordinadas, no era una batalla, era deseo. De vez en cuando buscaban su espacio para recuperar aire, ansiosos de volver a unirse y sentir aquello que tanto extrañaban. Los recuerdos de aquella última noche se convirtieron en la nueva realidad.

Con más confianza, Shining comenzó a deslizar su casco por el cuerpo de su amada siguiendo un camino que sólo él conocía de memoria, aquel sendero que le sacaba los primeros gemidos angelicales a Cadence, quien no tardó en responder. Todo pensamiento quedó ajeno, apartado a un rincón del subconsciente mientras todo lo demás se pintaba de blanco, tanto en mente como en vida, lo único tangible era la cama matrimonial de Cadence.

Se separaron una vez más, pero ahora Shining tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a plantar besos en el cuello de Cadence. Ella se inclinó levemente mientras sus gemidos aumentaban, de vez en cuando susurraba el nombre de su caballero en brillante armadura. Todo era placer sin límites, ella estaba entregada a todo, ni siquiera recordaba porque había llamado en primer lugar, al igual que él, estaba nerviosa por el encuentro, estuvo planeando su paseo desde el momento que terminó de leer la carta que Twilight le había enviado, pero la razón de su nerviosismo no era su encuentro romántico precisamente, sino algo más urgente.

Pronto se lo haría saber.

Cuando el casco de Shining acarició gentilmente la flor de Cadence, ella dejó escapar un gemido de gran volumen que no sólo le dio paso a Shining para seguir con su jugada sino que además volvió a conectar la mente de la princesa a la realidad, recordando el motivo principal por el que lo había invitado a su cuarto.

—¡S-Shining, espera! —exclamó Cadence.

Asustado, Shining retiró su casco un tanto humedecido.

—Oh no, ¡¿te lastimé?! ¡¿fui demasiado rápido?! ¡¿tengo mal aliento?!  
—No es eso, es que no podemos hacerlo —dijo recuperando su aliento después de toda la agitación.

Sintiendo un puñal en su corazón y virilidad, Shining preguntó:

—¿Acaso ya no me amas?  
—No te atrevas a pensar eso Shining, si por mi fuera te hubiera traído a mi habitación el segundo después de que Twilight se fue del castillo, y tal vez un par de veces más antes de irnos a ese viaje.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, Shining se sorprendió de lo ansiosa que podía ser.

—Pero no pude, porque estuve todo el día juntando el valor para decirte…  
—¿Decirme que?

**XXX**

Eran horas avanzadas de la noche. No había un alma en el castillo, lo cual era algo bueno para Twilight, quien regresaba de su investigación. Hacía lo posible para no hacer ruido y poder llegar a su habitación sin ser interceptada por Shining y su sobre protector sentido de la hermandad. Tanto ella como Dry estuvieron leyendo por horas paginas de temas relacionados al amor en años pasados, aun así les quedaban unos pocos libros para poder terminar, pero llegar a eso significaba alcanzar un punto muerto nuevamente, después de todo, ¿si en el imperio de cristal no está la respuesta, donde más podía estar?

Twilight agradecía que la bibliotecaria se tomara la molestia de llevarles algo de té y galletitas para sobreponer el hambre que la expuso a una situación embarazosa frente al hipólogo cuando su estomago decidió rugir con la fuerza necesaria para que él escuchara. Ambos estaban tan inmersos que olvidaron comer apropiadamente. Por eso, Twilight llevaba un sándwich de margaritas de cristal levitando con su magia para degustar con un vaso de agua antes de irse a dormir.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba a oscuras, lo único que brillaba era su aura mágica. Todo seguía silencioso. Con su magia buscó el interruptor de la luz, luego de unos segundos, encendió la luz.

Su magia se deshizo, dejando que el plato se partiera en mil pedazos, arruinando su bocadillo. El sonido del plato roto se mezcló junto con el grito de sorpresa, lo que perturbó el silencio latente en el castillo.

—Shining, me asustaste, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Pero él no respondió. Adelantándose a su sermón de la hora de llegar, Twilight dijo:

—Se que ya es tarde, pero estuvimos investigando mucho, con pocos resultados, pero seguro mañana conseguiremos algo.

Pero él no respondió, tenía su mirada fija en la ventana que daba al exterior, observando la luna. Twilight recogió los restos de su sándwich y lo botó a la basura.

—Está bien, lo siento por llegar tarde, no lo volveré a hacer —dijo pensando que eso era lo que le preocupaba.

Pero no era así.

—¿Sucede algo hermano?

Pero él no respondió, no sabía cómo. La noticia cayó como un baldazo de agua helada, apagando todos sus pensamientos, sin saber si estar feliz o triste.

—¿Pasó algo entre tú y Cadence? ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo bueno? Ya dime —rogó acercándose a su lado, compartiendo la vista hacía la luna.

No tuvo el valor de mirar a su hermanita a los ojos al susurrar la noticia.

—¿Dijiste algo? —inquirió.

No tuvo el valor de mirarla cuando masculló la noticia.

—Habla más fuerte que no te escucho.

No tuvo el valor de mirarla cuando, de algún modo, logró articular las palabras suficientes para decir:

—Cadence está embarazada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Debo mantener este fanfic en categoria T, no esperen más de lo que vieron acá. Tambien lamento este mes sin actualización, muchas cosas pasando en mi cabeza, ademas estoy al final del curso que estoy tomando, lo que significa estudio y estudio, pero haré lo posible para acortar los tiempos de actualización.  
**

**Ahora, aclarado eso, responderé los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario. La verdad no tuve muchos problemas con este capitulo, supongo que los otros caps serán igual.  
**

**DanLand 1939: Tu sentido del olfato está bien desarrollado, casi. Me alegra que puedas entender a tu novio un poco más gracias a este fanfic. Gracias por el review.  
**

**Afromario: Aun faltan cosas por develar, pero todo a su tiempo, la historia del pasado de cadence y shining termina en el otro cap. Gracias por el review.  
**

**PinkieAgus: Gracias por el comentario. Sabia que me olvidaba de algo, espero que con eso tengas una imagen un poco más clara, y si no toca esperar hasta que salga la portada.  
**

**misery680: Gracias por el comentario.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion**


	6. Golpe de realidad

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Incluso el grillo de cristal, cuyo característico sonido acompañaba a los hermanos en su charla, se había callado luego de aquella revelación, como si hubiera entendido todo lo que aquel semental dijo.

—Oh Shining, esto es…—trató de encontrar las palabras correctas—, lo lamento, ¿Quién es el padre?

Debía ser una broma, Twilight no podía ser tan despistada como para preguntar algo que era obvio para cualquiera, pero pensándolo bien, ella si era algo ilusa cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Shining no respondió, sólo le dio una mirada de tristeza y desconcierto.

—No puedo creer que realmente pregunté eso —respondió avergonzada llevándose uno de sus cascos a la cara— ¿Pero como sucedió? ¿Cuándo?

Twilight quería saltar y abrazarlo, feliz porque su hermano sería padre, y más porque ella sería tía, pero el estado de ánimo de Shining le indicaba que algo no estaba bien. Aun así, articuló sus pensamientos para responder la pregunta.

—Fue… ¿recuerdas los juegos de la amistad? Pues, sucedió en la fiesta luego de la clausura de los juegos. Nos encontramos, nos saludamos, charlamos, y luego de unos cuantos tragos nos fuimos a su cuarto y, bueno, pasó.  
—¿Y esperó a que vinieras para recibir la noticia? —inquirió Twilight.  
—Ella dijo que iba a invitarme para contármelo personalmente, pero nuestra visita adelantó sus planes.  
—¿Qué más? ¿Qué dijo ella? ¿Qué dijiste tú?  
—No hablamos. Dijo que me dejaría pensarlo y hablaríamos luego.

El suspenso hizo que Twilight se sentara en el suelo al lado de su hermano. Luego pensó en todos los posibles caminos que la situación podía derivar, desde buenos a malos, pasando por la incertidumbre. Ellos tenían una historia larga, desde el nacimiento de su relación hasta la finalización de la misma cuando Shining estaba a punto de graduarse de la academia de guardias reales. Pero no importaba cuanto lo evitaran o negaran, ellos se amaban, aquella noche de pasión, incluso lo sucedido horas atrás eran prueba de ello.

Pero a diferencia de su hermana, Shining estaba casi seguro de cuáles serían las palabras de Cadence una vez que decidieran hablar de ello. Era una maldición conocerla tan bien.

—¿Pero tú que quieres hacer Shining?  
—No importa lo que yo quiera, ella es mi princesa, yo seguiré sus órdenes. Incluso si duele —dijo con una lagrima que rodaba por su ojo derecho, imperceptible para Twilight.

Ella sólo atinó a sostener el casco de su asustado hermano en señal de apoyo. No era necesario sermonearlo sobre responsabilidad paternal y hacer lo correcto por el bien del bebé y su amada. Pero había más cosas en juego que un simple ser al cual debían cambiarle los pañales a diario, pronto Shining lo descubriría.

Twilight le propuso ir a dormir, pero Shining se rehusó, incapaz de sentir cansancio en una situación así. Ella se acostó en su cama, él permaneció mirando a la luna durante otros veinte minutos hasta que salió de la habitación, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de los pasillos del castillo del imperio de cristal.

**XXX**

Era la hora del desayuno y del inminente encuentro. Para evitar interrumpirlos de algún modo, Twilight salió del castillo temprano, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para continuar con su investigación. Aquella mañana, los colores resplandecientes del comedor real eran opacos a comparación de ayer, casi sin color. Esta vez era Cadence quien miraba su plato de panqueques a su vez que a la puerta, esperando que Shining aparezca. Muchos dicen que cuando andas embarazada los antojos te hacen comer por dos, pero esa mañana no tenía apetito. Imaginó lo que iba a decirle a su amado, lo repitió incontables veces, tanto así que no lo escuchó llegar.

—Buenos días princesa Cadence—dijo Shining en tono formal.  
—Buen día Shining, toma asiento.  
—Será un placer.

Una vez que Shining se acomodó en la silla y el cocinero le trajera su platillo, la princesa ordenó a los guardias, mozos y al mismísimo cocinero que abandonaran el lugar hasta que ella ordenase. Era tiempo de comenzar con la charla.

—¿Qué te sucedió Shining? —preguntó Cadence al notar el cansancio dibujado en el rostro de Shining.  
—No pude dormir anoche, ¿Y tú?  
—Yo tampoco pude dormir bien.  
—¿En serio?

Cadence asintió y con su magia deshizo todo rastro de maquillaje mágico de su cara, revelando las ojeras.

—Vaya, de todas formas no te ves tan mal —comentó Shining.

Sin decir más, ambos comenzaron el desayuno casi por impulso. Uno seguía al otro, sus mentes en blanco, con sus corazones al borde de quebrarse. La delicia gastronómica del reconocido chef personal eran opacados por la situación; la suave masa que se podía cortar con la mínima presión; la miel que se derramaba por los costados; la cereza coronada en la cima cuyo tallo estaba a unos perfectos noventa grados de inclinación.

El ruido del tenedor rayando su punta contra el plato sacó de su trance a ambos, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron comiendo? Shining pensó que todo pasó muy rápido, Cadence imaginó que estuvieron una eternidad.

—Estuvo delicioso —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Cruzaron miradas y compartieron una sonrisa, felices por la conexión que tenían. Ese mismo gesto los impulsó a hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estás?  
—Casi tres meses.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?  
—Dos semanas después de nuestro encuentro.

Otra pausa. Sus preguntas y respuestas eran simples y vagas, sin ánimos.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?  
—Nadie.  
—¿Es un niño o una niña?  
—No lo sabré hasta estar más avanzado el embarazo.  
—Oh, no sabía eso.  
—Pues, así es.

Hubo un silencio abismal por unos segundos hasta que Shining decidió preguntar:

—Entonces… ¿Quieres tener al bebé?  
—Por supuesto que sí, ¿tú quieres tener al bebé? —preguntó ella.  
—Claro —respondió entusiasmado—. Entonces, si ambos queremos esto y nos amamos, ¿Por qué estamos así? Deberíamos estar gritando de alegría, abrazándonos y besándonos por tal alegre noticia.  
—Sé que deberíamos Shining pero… no se trata sólo de nosotros.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó intrigado.  
—Sabes que además de princesa del amor, soy la gobernante del imperio de cristal. No es fácil para mi dirigir un imperio que trata de adecuarse a este tiempo, en especial cuando la cultura social se contradice y choca en determinadas circunstancias. Y en ocasiones, debo tomar decisiones pensando en el bienestar de mis ponis.

Shining podía presentirlo.

—Cuando ellas vinieron a visitarme luego de asumir como gobernante, me hablaron de la situación social en la que se encontraba Equestria y como el imperio podía ser un impacto negativo para esta.  
—¿Ellas? —preguntó Shining rogando no acertar con su respuesta.  
—La señora Homemaker, Life Giver y Gold House.

Un escalofrió lo estremeció. Obviamente reconocía esos nombres donde fuera.

Homemaker es una yegua mayor con sobrepeso, la cual lleva peluca en público. Ella es la actual directora y dirigente de la organización de las Familias Equestrianas Unidas cuyo objetivo es velar por los valores de la familia Equestriana conformada por sementales y sementales o yeguas y yeguas. La poni era reconocida por tener un carácter dominante y una mente cerrada, tratando a toda costa de mantener el orden social y las leyes judiciales y matrimoniales que avalan a la familia del mismo género.

Life Giver, de un carácter más reservado pero con amplios conocimientos científicos, también tiene un puesto alto en su profesión, es la directora del único centro de reproducción asistida y banco de esperma de toda Equestria; el cual se encarga del control de natalidad; sin olvidar que es la única opción en cuanto a reproducción asistida se refiere. Al ser la única entidad encargada, recibe un gran apoyo de los nobles, hablando de dinero.

Gold House es la de mejor personalidad; gustosa de cuidar niños, dotada de paciencia y amor maternal. Es la cabeza de la casa de adopción más importante de toda Equestria, la cual cría potrillos abandonados por padres irresponsables que no se cuidaron cuando decidieron ir en contra de los mandatos naturales. Cuando padres o madres deciden tener un hijo o hija por medios adoptivos, recurren a ese centro gracias al prestigio que este carga consigo.

Las tres señoras tienen un gran peso cuando se habla de cuestiones sociales que afecten a la composición de la familia. Desde eventos hasta leyes. Shining sospechaba de estas yeguas por algunas actividades cuestionables que nunca se investigaron a fondo.

Cadence notó la mirada que puso Shining luego de nombrarlas.

—¿Las conoces?  
—Sí, pero no importa, ¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó impaciente.  
—Me hablaron de las cosas que podían pasar si los ponis del imperio visitaban otras ciudades, del maltrato que tal vez podrían recibir y la mala imagen que estos se llevarían de Equestria y viceversa. Me dijeron muchas cosas más pero lo importante aquí es que… el imperio no está preparado para las consecuencias que podría traer llevar la contraria a Equestria, por lo que tuve que hacer algunas concesiones.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Shining entre impaciente y triste.  
—Lo nuestro no va a funcionar Shining.

Su corazón latió rápidamente, era insoportable y doloroso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo volvía a suceder tal como aquella vez hace años, se maldijo repetidas veces por dejarse enganchar por este sentimiento otra vez.

—Y con respecto al bebé…  
—¡¿Qué vas a hacer con él?! ¡¿No pensarás abortarlo, verdad?! —exclamó enojado.  
—No Shining, claro que no, pero tampoco pienso quedármelo, todavía no estoy segura de que hacer con él, pero mis consejeros me ayudarán cuando les revele la noticia.  
—No puedes hacer esto… ¡¿acaso no piensas en nuestro amor?! ¡¿Acaso ya no me amas?! —inquirió Shining tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus interrogantes.  
—¡Claro que te amo, y es por eso que no puedo seguir con esto! ¡¿Qué pasará con tu vida si todos se enteran?! ¡Será un gran escándalo!  
—¡A mí no me importa! ¡Sería capaz de dejar todo atrás si eso significaría estar a tu lado!  
—¡Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero los ponis que te rodean podrían ser afectados! ¡¿Acaso no piensas en Twilight, tu padre o las princesas?!

Luego de eso hubo otro gran silencio entre ellos, se calmaron. Shining permaneció con ambos cascos en la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Cadence trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

—¿Entonces así va a ser? ¿Quieres que todo termine? —preguntó Shining una vez más.

Cadence sólo asintió. Shining permaneció unos minutos más en trance hasta que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. La magia de su cuerno envolvió la perilla de la puerta, listo para abrirla y salir por última vez de allí, salir de aquella maldición de la cual se dejó cautivar por última vez. Dio un último vistazo hacia ella y salió.

Cadence esperó unos minutos a que los pasos de Shining dejaran de escucharse en el pasillo cercano. Cuando el silencio regresó, dejó de contenerse; sus ojos se humedecieron, su corazón comenzó a dolerle como hace mucho no lo hacía, sus fuerzas le fallaron haciendo que apoyara su rostro contra la mesa y sollozó sin tapujos.

Media hora después, ordenó que todos regresaran a sus respectivos puestos.

**XXX**

Twilight fue la primera en llegar a la biblioteca. Durante todo el camino, su mente estuvo distante, imaginando lo que iba a pasar con su hermano. Entre tantas preguntas y escenarios, había llegado a destino y como era de esperarse, sólo estaba la secretaria esperándola con té recién preparado acompañado de cosas dulces.

—Buenos días, princesa Twilight Sparkle.  
—Buenos días, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría llamarme sólo princesa Twilight?  
—Lo que usted diga, princesa Twilight. ¿Quiere algo de té y galletas?  
—Muchas gracias, pero mejor voy a esperar a Dry Ink.  
—Está bien, disfrute su estancia en la biblioteca —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Lo haré —respondió partiendo al mismo lugar donde estuvieron ayer.

Diez minutos después, Dry Ink arribó al lugar.

—Hola, ¿ya llegó? —preguntó agitado.  
—Claro, está por allá —señaló con una pluma.  
—Gracias.  
—Espera.

La secretaria le pasó una bandeja a Dry, apoyándola en su espalda. El poni terrestre sintió su espalda arder por el contacto con el metal caliente.

—Muy bien, la princesa tiene hambre, no vayas a derramar nada, pequeño.

El hipólogo sólo asintió y caminó hacia donde estaba la princesa.

—¡Espera! —exclamó nuevamente la secretaria.

Este se detuvo al mismo tiempo que bufaba. La poni se acercó a él y agudizó su sentido del olfato mientras olisqueaba el cuello del semental.

—¿Acaso llevas perfume?  
—Pues sí, debo verme bien para la realeza.

Ella le dio una mirada sospechosa y picara a la vez.

—Como digas, sólo no lo arruines —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Dry estaba rojo por el calor que no le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que había dicho la secretaria. Caminó a paso apresurado hasta donde estaba Twilight; quien estaba inmersa en unos apuntes con resúmenes de los pocos descubrimientos que había hecho hasta el momento.

—Hola princesa Twilight Sparkle —saludó fugaz mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa, dejando escapar quejidos casi inaudibles.  
—Hola Dry, ¿listo para otro día de investigación? —preguntó entusiasta.  
—Claro princesa, déjeme sacar mis cosas para continuar.

La mesa que anteriormente se encontraba vacía, ahora estaba llena de libros, papeles, archivos, periódicos y demás documentos históricos relacionados al amor. De vez en cuando, Dry se paraba para ir a buscar más libros, otras veces lo hacía Twilight con la ayuda de la secretaría que la guiaba a través de los grandes estantes llenos de conocimiento antiguo en su mayoría. Algunas veces cruzaban palabras pero sólo para intercambiar información.

El tiempo pasó volando, la bandeja con restos de migajas de delicias reposteras y una tetera vacía fue reemplazada por otra llena de sándwiches de distintas preparaciones y una jarra con limonada. La mesa pasó de estar ordenada a ser un completo desastre sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Durante un buen rato, un raro presentimiento estuvo aquejando a la princesa, como si algo malo hubiera pasado con alguien cercano a ella. Shining fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Aquel hormigueo no dejaba que se enfocara en lo suyo.

—¿Cree que podamos descansar unos momentos? —inquirió Twilight cerrando el libro.  
—Creo que nos merecemos uno, con su permiso princesa, ya regreso —respondió levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Mientras estaba sola, comenzó a ordenar la mesa apenada de tenerla tan desarreglada. Su magia atraía, compilaba, archivaba y guardaba todo lo que tocaba, excepto aquellas cosas que Dry utilizaba.

Fue en uno de esos agarres mágicos que Twilight accidentalmente abrió el cuaderno de anotaciones de Dry, dejándolo expuesto en una página aleatoria.

«Seguro habrá visto cosas que yo no» pensó justificando lo que iba a hacer.

Curiosa, tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a ojearlo de arriba abajo. En un principio parecía no tener nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de un par de notas teorizando sobre su hipótesis de un villano. Ella rodó los ojos antes de continuar. Su lectura se volvió veloz ante lo predecible del contenido, pero cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida vio su nombre escrito en el cuaderno.

"Para mañana, preguntar a la princesa Twilight Sparkle sobre aquel asunto personal. Es fundamental esperar el momento adecuado."

—¿Sabes, si no es mucha molestia pedírselo, tal vez algún día podría llevarme a la biblioteca del castillo de las dos hermanas? —preguntó Dry Ink mientras se acercaba a la mesa.  
—Primero respóndame algo, ¿Qué es esto de "preguntar a la princesa Twilight Sparkle sobre aquel asunto personal"? —inquirió señalando el párrafo en cuestión con su magia.  
—¿En serio es lo más interesante que encontró?

Al ver que su pregunta no desvió la atención de la princesa, tomó asiento y decidió ser franco con ella.

—La verdad, no quería preguntarle esto pensando que sería demasiado personal, pero ya que insiste, ¿princesa, usted es heterosexual?

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron en par. Su mirada nerviosa delataba la respuesta.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —preguntó angustiada.

—No tiene de que preocuparse princesa. Digamos que, lo que dijo ayer sobre como inició la investigación para ayudar a un amigo me resultó familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido en otro momento con alguien más. Mejor dicho, la forma en que me lo dijo.  
—¿Y usted es?  
—Heterosexual también —respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo, muy por el contrario de Twilight.  
—¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? —preguntó intrigada.  
—Porque es lo más normal del mundo, o al menos lo era hace mil años. A veces olvido que ya no estoy en la antigüedad —respondió dejando escapar un suspiro.

Algo de lo que dijo hizo hincapié en la mente de Twilight, lo que la obligó a preguntar:

—¿A qué se refiere con que lo vivió con alguien más?

La pregunta hizo que el hipólogo se rascará la cabeza, tratando de no ponerse muy sentimental a la hora de responder.

—Tenía un mejor amigo hace mucho, éramos inseparables. Nos conocimos en el jardín de niños y desde ese entonces compartimos una duradera amistad. Cuando llegamos a la adolescencia nuestras personalidades desiguales se marcaron, a él le gustaba viajar y conocer todo tipo de ponis y demás criaturas, a mí también me atrajo la idea de conocer otros seres y culturas, pero a través de los libros, escarbando en su historia y comportamiento.

A medida que relataba iba perdiendo su tono formal y ganando calidez.

—Mientras yo estudiaba en la universidad, él viajaba por Equestria. Un día él regresó de su viaje por las montañas y muy seriamente, como nunca antes, me pidió que nos reuniéramos para hablar. Todavía recuerdo el sudor de su frente, el temblor en sus cascos y su voz, el pequeño papel que sostenía con su magia con unas cuantas palabras claves y la expresión de su rostro que rogaba por comprensión.

Twilight estaba impresionada por esa descripción, si sus amigas pudieran opinar como estaba cuando les contó que ella era heterosexual, seguramente le responderían de la misma manera.

—Le pregunte muchas veces que ocurría, él sólo daba vueltas, divagaba; hasta que finalmente tomó el coraje para decirme que era gay. Al principio me quedé sorprendido ya que él siempre fue un galán al cual las chicas preferían. Me preguntó si todo estaba bien entre nosotros, yo le respondí que obvio, mientras no estuviera enamorado de mí no habría nada raro entre nosotros. Ambos reímos y prosiguió a contarme de su viaje.

Después de eso, observó como Twilight estaba concentrada en su relato.

—La cosa es que… vi en ti lo mismo que en él y el resto fue sólo sumar dos más dos —finalizó volviendo a poner atención al libro abierto en la mesa.  
—Eso es… interesante, de verdad —respondió Twilight luego de articular sus pensamientos— ¿y qué sucedió después con él?  
—Pues, me gradué de hipólogo y él continuó con su viaje, esta vez se fue al otro continente a conocer al resto de las especies pacificas del mundo. Lo último que supe es que conoció a un agradable grifo con quien pareció llevarse muy bien, si me permite decirlo.  
—¿Lo último?  
—Sí, lo último antes de que el imperio desapareciera —respondió en tono melancólico.  
—L-lo siento, no fue mi intención decir eso —apresuró Twilight a disculparse.  
—No hay problema, al menos él pudo vivir una vida completa —dijo resignado.  
—¿Cómo dice?  
—No importa, deberíamos proseguir —contestó rápidamente cambiando el tema.

Twilight entendió y ambos continuaron con la lectura. Las horas pasaban y la investigación avanzaba, pero los datos que arrojaba eran cada vez más escasos, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, había peligro de estancarse.

Pero Dry Ink no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Frustrado, apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos observando un punto fijo en el techo. Twilight siguió leyendo sin darle importancia.

Comenzó a pensar, razonar, imaginar, crear, conectar; todo lo que había leído estos días. Su cuerpo permaneció completamente inmóvil mientras esto sucedía, apenas parpadeaba si no fuera porque su cuerpo lo hacía involuntariamente. Ignoraba cualquier detalle a su alrededor, incluso la sombra de un poni que parecía estar buscando un libro en las repisas del piso superior. Cuando su mente llegó hasta lo aprendido el día de hoy, sus recuerdos históricos se mezclaron con los de su mejor amigo y sus viajes. Realmente lo extrañaba.

«¿Cuántas ciudades nuevas habrías visitado si te quedabas unos meses a descansar?» preguntó en su interior.

Ese pequeño momento de tristeza despertó una idea que rápidamente se conectó con variables y otros pensamientos, escalando súbitamente hasta lograr que regresara al mundo real. Al despertar, saltó de su silla y corrió ante la mirada incrédula de Twilight, luego se detuvo y giró para regresar a donde estaba.

—¡Venga conmigo princesa, rápido! ¡Y traiga un mapa de Equestria! —exclamó ansioso.

Dry salió disparado, Twilight no tardó en hacer levitar un mapa y acompañarlo hasta la entrada donde lo vio hablando con la secretaria. Al llegar sólo escuchó un "gracias" de su parte y otra vez echó a correr hacia otra parte de la biblioteca, Twilight exhaló cansaday tomó un segundo aire antes de seguirle.

El hipólogo llegó a la sección geográfica de la biblioteca y comenzó a ojear el título de cada libro en busca del que necesitaba.

—Como no me di cuenta antes —se dijo a sí mismo.

Sacó unos cuanto libros y los puso en la mesa, para ese entonces Twilight llegó exhausta y depositó el mapa cerca de los libros.

—¿Qué descubriste? —preguntó recuperando el aliento.  
—¡Rápido, abre el mapa! —ordenó sin hacerle caso.

Twilight obedeció un poco extrañada por su comportamiento.

—La historia está llena de momentos de suma violencia princesa Twilight, esos momentos suelen cambiar la vida de muchos ponis —balbuceó mientras hojeaba las páginas de uno de los libros— Y es gracias a eso que tenemos la siguiente parada de su investigación.

Sujetó un lápiz con su boca y se acercó al mapa, haciéndole un circulo a una ciudad cercana a Ponyville.

—¿Dodge City? —inquirió acercándose al mapa.  
—Así es.  
—¿Pero por qué?  
—Dodge City fue fundada hace quinientos años durante la era de la persecución hacia los ponis heterosexuales.  
—¿Persecución? ¿A qué se refiere?  
—¿No lo sabe?

Twilight negó. Dry dio un vistazo al libro que estaba leyendo, era uno antiguo, con paginas amarillentas y muchas de ellas con palabras borradas.

—Estos libros son viejos, fueron donados por la princesa Celestia para ayudar a la biblioteca para actualizarse pero estoy seguro que también aprovecharon la ocasión para limpiar un poco su depósito. Creo que la historia de lo ocurrido hace pocos siglos ya no se encuentra en los libros escolares actuales.

Twilight sólo pudo observar con duda al hipólogo quien al parecer le gustaba divagar entre sus pensamientos. Al notar esto, Dry fue directo al punto.

—Hace quinientos años, hubo una especie de persecución contra todo aquel que estuviera en contra de las relaciones homosexuales. Muchos inocentes murieron a causa de ello, y una parte de los sobrevivientes se reunieron y fundaron una ciudad para refugiarse, llamaron a ese ciudad Dodge City.  
—Su propuesta suena… interesante, podríamos revisar su biblioteca en busca de libros que daten del tiempo anterior al pueblo, diarios, periódicos, cartas —dijo imaginando las posibilidades mientras una sonrisa cada vez mayor se dibujaba en su rostro.  
—¿Podríamos? —preguntó Dry.  
—Claro, usted es parte de la investigación, tiene que venir con nosotros, claro, si está de acuerdo.  
—Si usted lo propone alteza, entonces iré, ¿Cuándo partimos? —comentó sonriente.

Mientras ellos arreglaban los detalles de su nuevo viaje, Magnifying Glass, quien en se encontraba aparentando buscar un libro mientras observaba la investigación de Dry y Twilight, asomó su cabeza por el barandal de vidrio y con su cámara comenzó a sacar fotos a los libros que ellos estaban utilizando, aprovechando que la princesa y el hipólogo ya no estaban allí. Con el zoom de su cámara logró capturar el titulo de los libros utilizados pero todavía no le resultaba claro que estaba tramando como para ser investigada de esa forma. Luego, al escuchar el paso de unos cascos que se aproximaban, volvió a ocultarse.

Al regresar a su mesa, Dry y Twilight comenzaron a guardar sus cosas rápidamente.

—Entonces, así será, nos encontramos mañana en la estación —repitió Dry entusiasmado guardando una de sus enciclopedias.  
—Sí, no olvide empacar ligero, si tiene alguna cosa relacionada con la historia de Dodge City eso nos podría ayudar —comentó Twilight cerrando su alforja.

Las palabras Dodge City resonaron en la cabeza del detective, este rápidamente lo anotó en su libreta.

«Debo avisarle a mi cliente en mi informe» pensó Glass.

El tiempo para la entrega de su primer informe estaba por concluir, lo que coincidía con la aparente partida de Twilight. Una vez que abandonaron la biblioteca, Magnifying regresó a su hotel y empacó sus cosas, listo para partir cuando ellos lo hicieran.

* * *

**Hasta aqui llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**La realidad comenzará a golpear a nuestros protagonistas, los siguientes capitulos se pondrán más intensos.**

**Aprovecho este espacio para disculparme por las vacaciones extendidas que tomé, se supone que debería haber vuelto en marzo y recien ahora pude dejar a un lago mi pereza y procastinación para volver a retomar la escritura de mis fanfics. No volverá a pasar.**

**Como siempre, usaré este espacio para agradecer los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Dragon Lector: Espero que el capitulo haya resuelto tu duda. Gracias por el review.**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el review, a veces aprovecho algunos momentos para ponerme un poco más emocional a la hora de escribir.  
**

**DanLand 1939: Tal vez fui demasiado malo con Shining, pero veré una forma de recompensarlo más adelante. Gracias por el review.**

**Afromario: Vaya que complicó las cosas. Gracias por el review.**

**Misery680: Si. Gracias por el review.**

**PinkieAgus: No te preocupes, se abordarán muchos temas a parte del amor. Gracias por el review.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden enviarme un MP no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a mi pagina de facebook "Exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances, noticias y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo en FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	7. Hacia Dodge City

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Luego de que Twilight dejara el castillo, Spike planeó muchas cosas para hacer durante los días que ella no estaría allí, sin importar que ahora tuviera un par de obligaciones extras. Los primeros días fueron de relajación total, nada que hacer ni nadie a quien responder.

Una de las actividades en su lista requería la compra de ciertos víveres, por lo que salió a comprarlos. Saludó a cada poni en el camino e incluso habló con un par de sus amigas, todo parecía normal. Luego de hacer las compras, Spike regresaba al castillo cuando dos caras conocidas aparecieron.

—¡Spike! —gritaron Snips y Snails al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Qué sucede chicos?  
—¡Tienes que venir rápido, encontramos una mena con una joya extraña!  
—¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos! —exclamó Spike siguiendo al par de potrillos.

Corrieron y corrieron casi en línea recta,hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo. Spike respiraba agitadamente mientras observaba a su alrededor, no había nada.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó exhausto.

De pronto, Snips silbó y casi todos los potrillos del pueblo salieron de varios escondites. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado por todos ellos.

—Hola amigos, ¿quieren un poco? —dijo sacando una bolsa de papas.  
—No Spike, no queremos —dijo Snails.

Todos ellos lo miraban furiosos, algunos con sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Q-que sucede? —preguntó nervioso.

Los potrillos, ansiosos por comenzar, fueron cerrando el círculo poco a poco, acorralando a Spike en el centro. El dragón desviaba la mirada de un lado a otro, buscando la respuesta en alguno de los potrillos que lo hostigaban, pero sólo encontraba odio, un odio que nunca antes había visto, ¿Cómo era posible siendo todos tan amables cuando los conoció?

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, uno de los potrillos lo empujó por atrás, haciéndolo caer al suelo, la bolsa con todos los víveres quedó esparcida. Spike se reincorporó rápidamente.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —inquirió.

Pero nadie respondió.

De repente, otro empujón hizo que llegara de un extremo del círculo al otro, lo que les permitió seguir empujándolo muchas veces más.

—¡Eres un ama yeguas! —comenzaron a exclamar los potrillos.

Spike rogaba para que se detuvieran, ellos sólo repetían aquella frase una y otra vez. Luego aquel insulto se convirtió en cantico al cual todos se adhirieron. Parecía que ese momento no tendría un final claro, hasta que, debido al calor del momento, un empujón se transformó en un golpe que tumbó a Spike, dejándole una marca en su mejilla izquierda.

Los demás se detuvieron y murmuraron entre ellos, cuestionando a quien golpeó a Spike.

—¡Él es un ama yeguas, merece eso y mucho más, vamos a darle!

Los potrillos dudaron por un segundo, todos allí sabían que Spike era un buen dragón y que tal vez no merecía eso, incluso era amigo de alguno de ellos. Pero lo que sus familias les inculcaron era mucho más fuerte.

Todos se abalanzaron contra él, pero antes de que algún casco tocara sus escamas, una mancha arcoíris golpeó el suelo a toda velocidad, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Asustados, sus agresores huyeron despavoridos, no sin antes amenazarlo con volverlo a tratar así si demostraba esas actitudes que no estaban permitidas en el pueblo. La pegaso, sin perder tiempo, cargó a Spike en su lomo y despegó hacía el castillo.

Al llegar, Rainbow depositó a Spike en su cama, este sólo temblaba por todo lo sucedido.

—Quédate aquí, volveré pronto Spike, lo prometo.

Spike tomó el casco de Rainbow con una mirada que imploraba que se quedase a su lado.

—Sólo será por un segundo.

Spike estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en lo sucedido. Al final, Twilight tenía razón, aquella vez que fue a confesarle a Rarity sus sentimientos luego de que ella le dijera lo sucedido con la modista, alguien los había escuchado.

Llegó a culparse por todo lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de los múltiples tronos, las chicas discutían lo sucedido.

—No puedo creer que esto le haya pasado a mi Spikeywiky —suspiró Rarity.  
—Yo no puedo creer como todos esos potrillos atacaron a Spike de esa manera, son unos cobardes —dijo Rainbow Dash.  
—¿Pudiste ver quiénes eran? —preguntó Applejack.  
—No, sólo me concentré en salvarlo.  
—¿Creen que alguna de sus hermanas sepa algo? —inquirió Fluttershy.  
—¿No estarás insinuando que ellas tuvieron algo que ver en todo esto verdad? Mi Sweetie Belle no es capaz de hacer algo tan ruin como eso —acusó Rarity.  
—Mi pequeña manzana tampoco.  
—Ni mucho menos Scootaloo.

Todas estaban seguras de sus palabras, pero el miedo es una herramienta de control eficaz, tal vez ellas lo sabían pero no le dijeron nada a nadie por temor a represalias.

—Cuando vayamos a nuestros hogares debemos preguntarles, pero con tacto —sugirió Rarity.

Applejack y Rainbow asintieron.

—Por ahora, no creo que Spike deba estar solo en el castillo, necesitamos estar aquí para él, ¿Quién quiere quedarse esta noche? —preguntó Rarity.

Pensaron por algunos segundos, pero todas tenían planes por su cuenta. Pinkie fue la única que dio una respuesta para el día siguiente, donde acompañaría a Spike con muchos dulces.

—Está bien, traeré mi trabajo al castillo y me quedaré con él.

Todas se retiraron del lugar, Rarity trajo los diseños en los que estaba trabajando al castillo y de vez en cuando iba a ver como estaba su dragón favorito. Las horas pasaban, no quiso cenar, ni leer historietas o degustar joyas, sólo quería sufrir en soledad.

La noche arribó. Spike se encontraba arropado, listo para dormir, pero no podía. Su cabeza estaba fría pero sus pensamientos seguían persiguiéndolo hasta que la perilla de su puerta sonó y esta se abrió.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Rarity.

Nadie respondió, ella ingresó y caminó por aquel lugar iluminado por el astro de la princesa Luna. Sin decir una palabra, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Spike pudo sentir el ligero movimiento del colchón cuando ella lo tocó con su cuerpo. Permaneció sin decir una palabra, sus cascos acariciaban la suave superficie en la que se encontraba. Sin que ella lo notara, entreabrió los ojos y la vista era imposible de mejorar, podía observar con lujo de detalle aquel flanco de perfecta figura acompañado de su cutie mark de diamantes, con un leve sonrojo, Spike se volteó.

—No puedo creer lo suave que es esta cama, mucho mejor que tu antigua canasta si me permites decirlo —dijo Rarity.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Cuando la unicornio estaba por darse por vencida, una pregunta del dragón llamó su atención.

—¿Crees que soy un mal dragón?  
—¿Disculpa?  
—¿O un fenómeno?  
—No Spike, tú no eres nada de eso —afirmó Rarity.  
—Pero eso dijeron los chicos esta tarde, que por amarte era un bicho raro, deben tener razón…  
—Ahora, detente ahí, no escuches a esos rufianes Spike, tu eres una de las almas más gentiles y generosas que conozco, sin importar a quien ames, no eres un fenómeno, eres un gran dragón.

El corazón de Spike se sentía aliviado, pero tomaría tiempo asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

—¿No crees que es algo tarde? Deberías volver a tu casa.  
—No Spike, entre todas acordamos cuidarte para que no te sientas solo, hoy me toca a mí.  
—En ese caso, te diré dónde está el cuarto de Twilight para que puedas dormir a gusto.  
—De hecho, creo que tengo una mejor idea, no creo que debas dormir solo, al menos esta noche —propuso Rarity.

El corazón de Spike comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Esté se sentó en la cama.

—N-no tienes que hacer eso Rarity, en serio.  
—Perdóname Spike, pero insisto —dijo Rarity acostándose sin más al lado de Spike.

Spike tragó saliva y apresuró a recostarse antes que otro tipo de pensamientos invadieran su mente. Ambos se acomodaron dándose la espalda y usando su magia, cerró las cortinas, quedando ambos en completa oscuridad.

Unos minutos pasaron, sin que nada perturbara el ambiente de tranquilidad, hasta que la voz de Spike rompió aquella ilusión.

—¿Rarity, estás despierta?  
—¿Qué sucede Spike? —susurró.

Sintió el colchón moverse y luego una garra que rodeaba su cuerpo seguido por el cuerpo del dragón que se pegaba a ella en un abrazo.

—Gracias.

Rarity se dio vuelta y atrapó a Spike entre sus cascos compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

—De nada.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Dry se encontraba durmiendo cuando la alarma de su reloj sonó, despertándolo de su letargo. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, cogió sus lentes del escritorio y organizó su alforja para el viaje; su diario de investigación, tinta, pluma y pergaminos, un par de libros y algunos pañuelos.

Una vez listo, salió de su propiedad y corrió hasta la entrada del castillo del cristal donde se encontraría con Twilight y su hermano. Mientras recorría el camino, intentó recordar si había guardado sus dulces favoritos, y otras exquisiteces, fuera del alcance de la poni que se encargaría de cuidar su casa mientras él no estaba.

No muy lejos de allí, los hermanos esperaban a que el hipólogo llegara para partir hacía aquella ciudad que ninguno de los dos conocía. El día de ayer fue uno largo para Shining, luego de aquella mala noticia su mundo se había derrumbado por completo. Después de aquella escena donde Cadence dejó muy en claro que no quería nada más con él, empacó sus cosas y esperó a su hermana para decirle que se iba, pero cuando ella llegó y le dijo que se irían a otra ciudad, le ocultó lo ocurrido y pensó que una visita rápida a otro lado despejaría su mente.

La corazonada que tuvo Twilight en la biblioteca se hizo real y era extrañamente familiar. La memoria la remontaba al pasado cuando ambos decidieron separarse, fue algo muy doloroso para Shining. Por un buen tiempo obtuvo una mirada vacía, sin expresión. Ahora había regresado, por lo que se abstuvo de preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿A qué hora viene tu amigo? —preguntó Shining.  
—No debería tardar.  
—Sabes, no estoy de humor para andar de niñero con ese amigo tuyo.  
—No deberías, él tiene más de mil años —afirmó Twilight.

De repente, el hipólogo llegó exhausto y sudado, recuperó el aliento y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

—Buenos días, princesa Twilight —saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
—Hola Dry, este es mi hermano Shining Armor, Shining él es el hipólogo —presentó Twilight.  
—Es un gusto conocerlo —dijo Dry estrechando el casco de Shining.  
—Hola —pronunció a secas.  
—¿Entonces, estamos listos para partir? —preguntó Dry.  
—Sí, podemos irnos —respondió Twilight.  
—¡Entonces vamos! —exclamó apresurando el paso.

Los hermanos se miraron extrañados por un segundo, colgaron sus alforjas y lo siguieron.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Shining de forma burlona— Parece que tendré que andar de chaperón.

Mientras se alejaban del castillo de cristal, la estación de tren se hacía más visible. Cuando estaban por llegar, un guardia de cristal los interceptó.

—Princesa Twilight Sparkle, vengo de parte de la princesa Cadence —Shining desvió la mirada ante aquel nombre—. Me informaron que ella preparó el tren especial de la realeza para que la lleve a su destino.  
—Oh, es muy amable de su parte, pero no será necesaria la molestia —dijo Twilight.  
—Ella dijo que usted diría eso, así que insiste en su pedido, además, ya está listo para partir.

El guardia se hizo a un lado para dejar ver al tren especial de tres vagones, totalmente equipado para estas situaciones. Los ojos de Dry se abrieron a la par a la vez que brillaban, dejándose deslumbrar por esa maquinaria de alta tecnología.

—Está bien, lo tomaremos, prometemos cuidarlo —dijo ella.  
—Sé que lo harán, les deseo lo mejor en su viaje —despidió el guardia galopando hacía el castillo.  
—Por aquí su alteza —dijo el maquinista guiando al trio al tren.

Un grupo de ponis curiosos aguardaban en la estación, ansiosos por ver a la princesa de la amistad. Ella los saludaba, algo avergonzada mientras ingresaban al tren.

Dry, con mucha curiosidad, recorrió los tres vagones rápidamente, desde el comedor, pasando por el vagón cocina hasta el lugar donde ellos estarían sentados, el cual incluía varias comodidades para los ocupantes.

Mientras el hipólogo exploraba, el maquinista le dijo a la princesa:

—Espero que disfrute de todo lo que este tren tiene para ofrecer, yo seré el encargado de llevarlos a su destino.  
—Estamos muy agradecidos —dijo Twilight, en ese instante Dry pasó corriendo hacía otro vagón—, de verdad.  
—Si desean algo, sólo pídanlo, iré a iniciar la marcha.

Unos minutos más tarde, el tren inició su marcha hacia Dodge City. A mitad del camino, Dry regresó al vagón principal y tomó asiento junto a Twilight.

—¡Este tren tiene de todo! —exclamó llevándose un pastelillo a la boca.  
—Está muy emocionado, ¿es la primera vez que viaja en tren?  
—Es la primera vez que veo uno.  
—¿En serio?  
—Pues, los trenes son un invento reciente y no tuve la oportunidad de tomar uno desde que regresé.  
—Cierto, a veces lo olvido.

Mientras Dry terminaba su aperitivo, Twilight no pudo evitar notar que su hermano miraba por la ventana hacía el ya perdido en el horizonte, imperio de cristal. Ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

—Shining, ¿Qué te parece? Ahora que lo pienso un tren privado no suena tan mal, ¿eh?

Pero este no respondió.

—Shining… ¿Qué sucedió entre Cadence y tú?  
—¿Cadence? ¿Cadence la princesa? —preguntó Dry casi atragantándose con el pastelillo.

Tanto Twilight como Shining le dieron una mirada, una más despectiva que la otra.

—Creo que… voy a revisar el baño del tren… otra vez —dijo alejándose rápidamente.

Una vez que el hipólogo salió de allí, Shining suspiró.

—Ella no quiere saber nada —dijo con pesar.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Me habló y me dijo que no quería nada conmigo por el bien del imperio de cristal.  
—¿Y el bebé?  
—Lo dará en adopción, lo entregará a algún guardia, lo pondrá en una canasta y lo dejará en alguna casa de adopción, no sé lo que le hará. Lo que si se, es que ella no quiere tenerlo conmigo.

Quería llorar y desahogarse, pero ya había dejado caer todas sus lágrimas en la soledad del castillo.

—Pero no puede ser… eran tan felices juntos —comentó Twilight sin poder creerlo.  
—No puede ser que la dejara entrar a mi corazón nuevamente, me siento un idiota, destinado a repetir los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Twilight se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, este apoyó su cabeza encima de la de ella.

—Lamento mucho el haberte traído a este viaje Shining, si te hubieras quedado en Canterlot…  
—No te culpes hermanita, de todas formas ella iba a invitarme para verla.

La conversación los distrajo tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando el paisaje cambió, o cuando el tren se detuvo. De repente, los altavoces del tren se encendieron y el maquinista pronunció:

—Hemos llegado a destino princesa, Dodge City la espera.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero les haya gustado.**

**Un simple capitulo de transición, pero Dodge City guarda lo mejor del fanfic, asi que esperenlo con ansias.**

**En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**PinkieAgus: Gracias por el comentario.**

**Dragon Lector: Gracias por el comentario. ¿Crees saber quien es el cliente del detective? Apostemos (?**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario. Y si, fueron una vacaciones largas de verdad.**

**misery680: Gracias por el comentario y si, son heterosexuales en su mayoria.**

**Julian The Dreamer: Gracias por el comentario.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	8. Hacia Donde los Ponis Corren

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar aquí? —preguntó Dry para sí mismo mientras permanecía encerrado en el baño —Al menos huele bien.

De pronto, el maquinista anunció la llegada a su destino. Dry, para no interrumpir el momento de los hermanos, se paró sobre el inodoro y dio un vistazo al exterior, pero sólo alcanzó a ver la estación.

—Está bien Dry, ya puedes salir —dijo Twilight tocando la puerta.  
—Ahora salgo, princesa —respondió Dry tirando la cadena y lavándose los cascos.

Los tres tomaron sus cosas y esperaron en frente de la puerta a que esta se abriera. En el exterior, los ponis curiosos se preguntaban quien o quienes iban en ese tren, un pegaso con uniforme era por mucho el más curioso de todos ellos.

Una gran cantidad de vapor salió de la maquina y la puerta se abrió. Por un momento, no se pudo ver a los ocupantes que descendían hasta que este se disipó completamente. Aquel pegaso uniformado salió volando a toda velocidad hacía el centro del pueblo.

—¡Es la princesa Twilight Sparkle! —gritaron.

Una avalancha de ponis se acercó estrepitosamente sobre ellos. Muchos la saludaban, otros buscaban un autógrafo y los más obsesivos buscaban tocarla o quitarle un mechón de su cabello. Shining gritaba para que retrocedieran pero ningún poni hizo caso.

—¡Alto! —gritó Dry a todo pulmón.

Los ponis se detuvieron e hicieron espacio para el pequeñín.

—¿No ven que la princesa necesita espacio?

Pero la multitud hizo caso omiso al pedido del hipólogo y retomaron el asalto a la princesa, llevándoselo por delante, perdiéndose en el mar de ponis.

Cuando la situación parecía no tener fin, un poni alto y fornido apareció.

—¡¿Ese es el modo de tratar a una de las princesas de Equestria?! —exclamó.

De repente, los ponis se separaron, revelando al misterioso semental que estaba escoltado por un par de guardias de la ciudad. Dry salió de entre la multitud con su melena desordenada y lentes torcidos.

—Lamento todo el disturbio, princesa Twilight Sparkle, mis ponis no están acostumbrados a la visita de la realeza, soy Handicraft, el alcalde de Dodge City.  
—Es un gusto, obviamente ya sabe quién soy, él es mi hermano Shining Armor y él es mi amigo, Dry Ink.  
—El placer es mío —dijo tomando el casco de la princesa y plantándole un gentil beso—. Bienvenidos a Dodge City, vamos a caminar.

El grupo salió de la estación e ingresaron a la ciudad. Al igual que Ponyville, esta posee caminos de tierra en su mayoría, a excepción de los caminos alrededor de la plaza principal donde estaba la alcaldía. La mayoría de sus casas estaban construidas de ladrillo con techos de paja, cuyos colores predominaban en los apagados.

—¿Y que los trae a Dodge City si no es mucha molestia preguntar?  
—Estamos investigando un asunto de suma importancia y creemos que algunas de las respuestas que buscamos están aquí —respondió Twilight.  
—Espero que logren encontrar aquello que están buscando, además, vienen en un excelente momento, estamos en medio de la semana de fiestas por el aniversario del pueblo. Están invitados a participar de nuestras actividades si así lo desean.

Todo el pueblo estaba de fiesta. Todas las casas estaban adornadas con cintas del color de la bandera del pueblo y, en algunos balcones, colgaban replicas de la bandera que ondeaban con el viento. En muchas manzanas se escuchaban temas folclóricos, siendo tocados por los mismos vecinos. Era un espectáculo lleno de colores, música y sabores.

—¿Dónde piensan hospedarse? —inquirió Handicraft.  
—No lo sabemos. Tal vez en algún hostal.  
—No, debo insistir, pero ningún miembro de la realiza va a quedarse en un hostal. Síganme y los llevaré a lo mejor de lo mejor.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a una residencia de lujo, finamente amueblada y adornada. El personal que trabaja allí vestía con los colores de la bandera en conmemoración de la semana. Handicraft habló un segundo con el encargado y luego los botones llevaron sus cosas hasta el pent-house.

Todo el lugar estaba hecho de madera, excepto por las cosas de lujo. Había una cama matrimonial en el centro, una radio de última generación, un balcón con vista a la plaza, una barra de bebidas y refrigerios, entre otras cosas. Bellamente iluminado y con aire acondicionado.

—No se preocupe princesa —dijo el botones—, ese es un sofá cama extra cómodo.  
—Entendido.

Una vez que los botones abandonaron la habitación, Handicraft le dijo:

—Los empleados estarán a su entera disposición princesa, para lo que usted y sus amigos deseen.  
—Muchas gracias, ha sido muy amable —agradeció Twilight.  
—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, si necesitan de mi asistencia, pueden ir a la alcaldía, adiós.

El alcalde salió apurado del lugar, dejando al trio en la habitación. Estos exploraron el lugar, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de comodidades que poseía. Incluso la cama era extra suave, lamentablemente Dry no lo sabría porque dormiría en el sofá cama.

Una vez instalados, Twilight fue la primera en tomar un baño antes de ir en busca de la biblioteca del pueblo. Shining aprovechó para acercarse a la barra de tragos y servirse uno, el cual acabó rápidamente. Ese ligero ardor en su boca y garganta aliviaba su malestar.

Una vez aseados, Dry y Twilight estaban listos para ir en busca de la biblioteca que les daría las respuestas que estaban buscando.

—¿Todo listo Dry?  
—Todo listo, princesa.  
—¿Quieres algo de afuera Shining?

El unicornio negó dándole un sorbo a su trago.

—Está bien, volveremos más tarde —despidió Twilight.

Cuando la habitación quedó solitaria, Shining encendió la radio. Al pasar las estaciones, una llamó su atención, una emisora que transmitía canciones de muchos géneros y años durante toda su transmisión, y como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, aquella canción le trajo recuerdos sobre esa noche donde volvieron a encontrarse.

Nuevamente agarró la botella y se volvió a servir, tarareando el ritmo de la canción mientras bebía.

**XXX**

Una vez salieron de la estancia. Recorrieron las calles festivas de Dodge City, les preguntaron a unos vecinos la dirección y amables se la dieron. Mientras caminaban, algunos ponis se acercaban a ella y le pedían fotos o autógrafos, ella accedía gustosa siempre y cuando no la acorralaran como en la estación de trenes.

En su paso por la ciudad, notaron a todas aquellas parejas felices que sin temor a represalias, compartían su amor, ya sea bailando el folclore, degustando comida o simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro. Twilight no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez en un futuro, Ponyville podría ser así, y sólo tal vez, Spike podría ir agarrado con la poni de sus sueños.

Y muy en el fondo, pensó en ella misma con su pareja.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban frente a un edificio antiguo que a simple vista le faltaba algo de mantenimiento. Ambos se miraron preocupados por un segundo antes de ingresar. El interior lucía igual de viejo que el exterior.

En una mesa junto a la entrada, se encontraba un viejo poni con mirada de pocos amigos atendiendo al público.

—Hola, estamos buscando los libros más antiguos de su biblioteca con respecto a la historia del pueblo —dijo Twilight.

El viejo no se inmutó por el hecho de que la princesa de la amistad estaba pidiéndole libros, incluso la inspeccionó con la mirada. Remojó sus labios y dijo:

—Por aquí.

**XXX**

No muy lejos de allí, en la estación de trenes, una horda de ponis bajaban y subían del recién llegado tren. Uno de ellos era Magnifying Glass, quien continuaba con su trabajo de seguir a la princesa. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue preguntar por un hostal y un buzón para enviar su informe a su cliente, un guardia pegaso le respondió amable y partió hacía sus aposentos.

En su camino por el pueblo, escuchaba como los ciudadanos compartían anécdotas entre ellos sobre la visita de la princesa Twilight. Usando su oído de detective, logró escuchar fragmentos que le permitieron revelar la ubicación del hospedaje de la princesa. Otras fuentes indicaban que estaba buscando la biblioteca del pueblo.

Al llegar al único buzón del pueblo, sacó un sobre marrón sellado con la dirección acordada y lo depositó, acomodó su sombrero y prosiguió al hostal para instalarse y salir a buscar a Twilight.

Fue un alivio para Glass encontrar precios tan bajos en comparación al imperio de cristal, ahora podía respirar tranquilo en lo que en gastos se refería. Luego de registrarse, fue a su habitación, pero antes de ingresar un grupo de ponis pasó corriendo por detrás y uno de ellos chocó contra él.

—¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas! —exclamó Glass.  
—Lo siento, estamos apurados —disculpó la poni.

El detective ayudó a la poni a recoger sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo. Esta le agradeció y rápidamente ingresó a la habitación al final del pasillo. Glass hizo lo suyo con su habitación, una vez adentró, sacó de su alforja un par de objetos que aquella poni había pasado por alto; un pañuelo de colores llamativos y una lata de aerosol.

—¿Qué estarán tramando? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Sus años en el oficio no le daban un buen presentimiento. Por lo pronto no importaba, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, abrió la puerta, arrojó ambos objetos al corredor y la cerró. Momentos después la misma poni salió y recogió las cosas que le faltaban.

—Creo que este es el ultimo —dijo el poni viejo poniendo un último libro en la mesa.  
—Muchas gracias —dijeron ambos al unísono.

El bibliotecario caminó lentamente hasta su escritorio. Dry y Twilight tomaron un libro, le sacaron el polvo que lo cubría, y comenzaron su tarea de leer. Los que visitaban aquella biblioteca no eran muy diferentes a los del imperio de cristal, pero en esta no había un poni con su perro sino un indigente que venía a leer el periódico y tomar la copa de leche que esta ofrecía a todo aquel que iba.

Dry se sumergió en libros de historia antiguos, cuyos relatos sobre la fundación del pueblo no estaban tan simplificados como los actuales. Casi todos relataban lo mismo, casi medio siglo después de que la princesa Luna fuera desterrada a su astro, los homosexuales, en especial los grupos que apoyaban la idea de la pureza, comenzaron una persecución contra los heterosexuales.

Desde las grandes ciudades hasta los pueblos. Primero comenzaron con protestas y mensajes de odio, luego se convirtieron en verdaderas cacerías, tortura y muerte. No se podía mostrar ningún tipo de afecto entre parejas de distinto género porque la palabra podía esparcirse rápidamente, y causar un ataque.

El punto máximo fue cuando los grupos se organizaron y los ataques se volvieron severos. Incluso una simple acusación bastaba para provocar un linchamiento, muchos ponis se aprovecharon de ello. Fue en este marco que un grupo de cien ponis heterosexuales escaparon de su ciudad natal para evitar ser asesinados. Luego de cruzar media Equestria a pie, encontraron un lugar apto para asentarse. Pronto, otros ponis en su misma situación escucharon sobre el nuevo pueblo y abandonaron todo para ir a ese nuevo paraíso.

Posteriormente, aquellos libros de historia relataban los primeros años de aquel pueblo y como este fue creciendo hasta lo que es hoy en día.

Twilight por su parte, agarró accidentalmente un diario de uno de los ponis que conformaban el grupo de los primeros pobladores de Dodge City. En él, relataba sus años de juventud siendo diferente a los demás, los maltratos que sufría por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, sus amores prohibidos, la rigidez de sus padres, el asesinato de su amada y su posterior marcha hacia lo desconocido con un grupo de ponis que, al igual que él, buscaban una vida mejor.

Al no aportar ningún dato real a la investigación, Twilight buscó en diferentes diarios. Las historias de aquellos que terminaron con el autoexilio fue la que la sumergió. Hartos de todo el maltrato de sus familias, amigos y desconocidos, se reunieron periódicamente en sótanos para juntar suministros y planear su escape. A medida que llegaba el día, más y más ponis heterosexuales se enteraban del asunto y querían unirse. El riesgo de que el secreto se revelara aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero lograron su cometido.

Una fría madrugada, los ponis agarraron sus pertenencias y sin decir una palabra, abandonaron sus hogares. Esperaron por dos horas a que el grupo se reuniera en las afueras de la ciudad y luego partieron, guiados sólo por un mapa y sus deseos de una vida mejor.

El diario más importante que encontró fue el del mismísimo primer alcalde, el cual, naturalmente, fue el que ideó la huida y guió a esos ponis a través de llanuras y bosques hasta llegar al lugar perfecto para asentarse. Las palabras en aquel escrito relataban todos los buenos momentos y las desventuras de los primeros pobladores, el cultivo de la tierra, la tala de árboles para la construcción de refugios, los crudos inviernos y más.

_"Espero que la donación de este diario a la recién construida biblioteca, sea de utilidad para futuras generaciones e inspire a otros a hacer lo mismo. Si algo lamento de esta decisión, es mi pobre caligrafía, rezaré para que ellos descifren mis palabras."_

Esa era la última anotación del diario del primer alcalde.

Twilight cerró el diario y lo dejó sobre la mesa, era mucha información para procesar. Estar en contacto con las vivas palabras de los pobladores le daba un toque mágico a su investigación, aunque estas no aportaran demasiado a ella. Lo que al principio era una simple búsqueda por una respuesta para aliviar el corazón de Spike, fue escalando hasta convertirse en una búsqueda por el bienestar social, donde miles de ponis eran víctimas. Por lo tanto, la verdad detrás de todo tenía mucho más peso ahora que antes, tal como Dry le había comentado en la biblioteca del imperio y ella había ignorado.

El tiempo pasó volando para el equipo cerebro. La noche cayó sin siquiera notarlo. Exhaustos, regresaron al hotel sin cenar, excepto por un churro artesanal que le ofrecieron en la calle a cada uno. Por detrás los seguía Glass, sigilosamente.

Una vez llegaron a sus aposentos, notaron que todas las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de la del mini bar y la radio, que había dejado de transmitir hace horas y sólo se escuchaba la lluvia de la señal. Momentos después, un poderoso olor alcohólico invadió su espacio, tanto Twilight como Dry taparon sus narices.

Con su magia, Twilight encendió las luces, destapando de la oscuridad a su hermano quien estaba dormitando en la barra con un vaso vació a su lado. Ambos se acercaron hacia él y ella lo tocó en su hombro, tratando en vano de despertarlo.

Ella suspiró en pena.

—Se que no vino a esto pero, ¿podría ayudarme a llevar a Shining a la cama? —preguntó Twilight.  
—¿Para eso están los amigos no?

Dry preparó la cama y quitó el vaso del casco de Shining. Entonces, Twilight lo levitó lentamente hacía la cama. El guardia dejó escapar un par de quejidos antes de ser depositado en el colchón.

El hipólogo corrió hasta el baño y trajo el cesto de basura, poniéndolo al lado de la cama, cerca de Shining.

—Para no correr riesgos —dijo Dry.  
—Han pasado años desde que lo vi de esa manera, pobre Shining.  
—Parece que el asunto con la princesa Cadence es complicado.  
—No tienes idea… pero no podemos ayudarlo ahora, mejor vamos a dormir.

Ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas. Luego, Twilight apagó las luces y la radio.

—Que descanse princesa.  
—Igualmente.

**XXX**

Mientras ellos dormían, aquella figura misteriosa cubierta por una capa negra estaba parada en la punta de la torre más alta del castillo de la realeza. Admiró la figura de la luna por un segundo antes de saltar y dejar caer su cuerpo por las alturas, pero antes de tocar el suelo sus alas se desplegaron y la estabilizaron, volando al ras del suelo. Yendo por los callejones oscuros, la figura paseaba por Canterlot sin ser vista, y los pocos que la veían sólo llegaban a ver una mancha negra.

En un momento, la figura se elevó hasta el tercer piso del edificio que usaba como contacto con el detective y con su magia abrió la ventana, permitiéndole ingresar. Aterrizó suavemente en el suelo y con su cuerno iluminó la habitación, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, excepto por un sobre marrón sellado con la firma del detective, el cual lo atrajo rápidamente y abrió sin esperar.

Leyó con detenimiento todas las anotaciones del detective y luego vio las fotos. Pero nada indicaba lo que estaba investigando, sólo le intrigó el hecho de que viajaron hasta Dodge City.

—¿Qué estarás planeando princesa Twilight? —se preguntó.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero les haya gustado.**

**Las cosas se irán poniendo más intensas con el pasar de los capitulos, en especial la interacción entre Twilight y Dry.  
**

**En este espacio, voy a responder el review dejado en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario. Pronto habrá tiempo para desarrollar lo sucedido en Ponyville.  
**

**Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	9. Hacia Donde el Corazon Observa

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Esa noche era de pura celebración y alegría, y se debía no sólo que los juegos habían finalizado sino también al acto heroico de Spike, que salvó a muchos ponis de un trágico destino. La fiesta de clausura de los juegos se hacía en uno de los salones del castillo del imperio de cristal y todos los deportistas y gente importante de Equestria estaban invitados.

Ese día, Twilight había invitado a su hermano a ver los juegos como una excusa para pasar tiempo de calidad. Al principio, se mostró recio a ir, pero como sucede la mayoría de las veces, cedió ante la insistencia de su hermanita. Su principal preocupación era su antiguo amor de su vida, Cadence, quien por cosas del destino se convirtió en princesa del imperio de cristal.

Mentiría si dijera que Shining no quedó cautivado por la princesa al segundo de verla en el estadio, se perdió gran parte de los eventos sólo por mirarla. Ella por su lado, nunca le dirigió la mirada, pero podía sentir una gran conexión amorosa en el aire, diferente a todas las demás. Sabía que él estaba ahí.

En la fiesta, Shining se encontraba solo bebiendo ponche, mientras Cadence y los nobles de distintas ciudades de Equestria felicitaban a la princesa por la impecable organización del evento, más allá del percance ocurrido en este. En su mente, analizaba una y otra vez las respuestas que daría la princesa del amor si la invitaba a bailar. Cada una más alocada que la anterior.

—¿Shining?

Su cuerpo enteró reaccionó ante aquella voz.

—¿Shining Armor, eres tú? —volvió a preguntar.  
—¿Cadence? Ha pasado tanto tiempo —dijo abrazándola.  
—Sí, no puedo creerlo, ¿viniste a ver los juegos?  
—Sí, también vine a acompañar a Twilight, tu sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de asuntos reales.

Ella sólo asintió, permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Quieres sidra? —ofreció Shining.  
—Será un placer.

Bebieron y conversaron por un largo rato. Incluso si Cadence iba a charlar con otros nobles, regresaba para ponerse al tanto con el amor de su vida.

—Entonces… tal parece que ambos logramos lo que queríamos, tu querías ser un guardia de la realeza y yo, pues, me convertí en princesa de un gran imperio.  
—Aun hay algo que quiero conseguir —dijo tomando el casco de Cadence disimuladamente.

El pelaje alrededor del rostro de Cadence se oscureció por la repentina acción de Shining.

—Acepto tu invitación para bailar la siguiente pieza, capitán Armor —dijo Cadence arrastrando a Shining al centro de la pista del salón.

Una balada lenta y romántica comenzó a sonar, las parejas reverenciaron a su acompañante especial, Shining hizo lo mismo. Luego, pusieron sus cabezas lado a lado y bailaron al compás de la canción, dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones que hace años dejaron de sentir. Su fragancia, la suavidad en su pelo, aquella sensación de seguridad al estar a su lado.

Se extrañaban, bailar juntos el resto de la velada era la prueba.

Cuando la música se puso más animada, ambos decidieron salir del salón y dar un paseo por el castillo. Entre charla y charla, Shining le robó un beso a Cadence, esta, lejos de ofenderse, se acercó y le correspondió miles de veces mejor. Ella le susurró al oído, una loca idea que la mantuvo en vela durante muchas noches de celo, sin oponer objeción accedió. Corrieron por todo el castillo, de vez en cuando deteniéndose a continuar con la lucha de besos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Cadence. Él abrió la puerta de una patada y cargó a Cadence hasta la cama, depositándola bruscamente, pero lejos de enojarse lo acercó nuevamente a su lado, esta vez para llevar las cosas mucho más lejos.

—Te amo, Shining.  
—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Shining Armor al caer de la cama.

Refregó sus ojos cansados para luego abrirlos, la ventana abierta de par en par, dejando entrar la luz de un nuevo día. Eso lo molestó. Se quedó unos segundos allí, tratando de olvidar lo que había soñado, quería olvidar lo ocurrido aquella noche. La resaca era fuerte, por suerte al levantarse encontró una pastilla junto a un vaso con agua, junto a un mensaje de su hermana pidiendo que se mejore y avisándole que estaría en la biblioteca.

Caminó hacía el baño y se miró al espejo, tenía ojeras pronunciadas, la melena desordenada y un aliento capaz de derribar aves de sus nidos. Con un rápido vistazo en el espejo, pudo mirar el reloj de la habitación marcando el mediodía.

—Tal vez —dijo para sí mismo—, si necesito salir un rato.

**XXX**

Desde temprano, Dry y Twilight salieron a la biblioteca para continuar con su investigación. A medida que los libros pasaban de su vista a una pila de leídos, sus expresiones cambiaban a una de impaciencia. Los últimos libros parecían tan inútiles en cuanto al aporte de información que ambos no tuvieron miedo de aumentar la velocidad de lectura para pasar por alto lo innecesario. Iban tan parejos en velocidad que cerraron el último libro con fuerza y exclamaron:

—¡Esto no puede ser!

Se miraron sorprendidos por un segundo.

—¿Sucede algo princesa?  
—Creo que sabes lo que pasa. Viajamos hasta aquí para buscar respuestas pero seguimos sin encontrar algo útil, siento que estoy destinada a no encontrarla, no tengo lo que se necesita.  
—Por favor princesa, míreme —dijo Dry sacándose los lentes—, en mis mil años como hipólogo nunca conocí a alguien como usted, una poni inteligente con una gran sed de conocimiento. Usted está más que cualificada para esto, créame.  
—Gracias —agradeció tomando su casco.

Cada uno entregó una sonrisa sincera al otro. Aquel toque hizo que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran por un instante, eran ellos dos y nadie más. Luego un minuto, dejaron de estrechar sus cascos y volvieron a enfocarse en la investigación.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Dry poniéndose los lentes.  
—No lo sé.  
—¿Conoce algún lugar donde pueda haber información sobre lo que estamos buscando? Tal vez, si vamos más atrás en el tiempo, podremos encontrar algo.  
—Se me ocurre algo… tal vez haya información en la época de Nightmare Moon y el destierro de Luna.  
—¿Y dónde podemos revisar eso?  
—Tengo acceso a todas las alas de la biblioteca del castillo de las princesas en Canterlot.  
—¿Dónde queda Canterlot?  
—Pues… Canterlot… ya sabes… ¿centro de Equestria? ¿Capital de los ponis? ¿Nada?

Pero Dry no parecía entenderla. Esta situación tomó por sorpresa a la princesa, era el primer poni que conocía que no tenía idea de su pueblo natal.

—No importa, sólo tenemos que avisarle a Shining y…

En ese instante, recordó el estado emocional de su hermano, no podían regresar a Canterlot ahora, necesitaba más tiempo para sanar.

—¿Sucede algo?  
—No podemos regresar, mi hermano necesita tiempo, pero no puedo hacerle perder tiempo a usted por algo como esto, tal vez, si le mando una carta a la princesa Celestia, podría darle acceso total a la biblioteca para que pueda ir a investigar mientras yo me ocupo de mi hermano. No, eso sería egoísta, dejarle todo el trabajo a usted, tal vez si…  
—Disculpe que la interrumpa princesa, pero no será necesario, yo me quedaré con usted hasta que sienta que es necesario, después de todo, somos compañeros de investigación.

Twilight sonrió.

—Creo que podemos dejar las formalidades de lado, Dry, somos amigos.  
—S-si, amigos —dijo un tanto nervioso—. Ahora, ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?  
—Pues, ya es mediodía, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?  
—Me parece una buena idea, podríamos invitar a su hermano si es que despertó —propuso Dry acomodando los libros para guardarlos apropiadamente.  
—Hablando de eso, gracias por la pastilla.  
—No hay de que, princesa, esos años locos de universidad rindieron frutos.  
—Por favor, puede decirme sólo Twilight.

**XXX**

Dry y Twilight regresaron rápidamente a la habitación para invitar a Shining a almorzar, pero este no estaba allí. Sin nada que hacer, decidió caminar por el pueblo sin rumbo fijo, incluso llegó a dar vueltas a la misma manzana tres veces. Lo que hacía, era un calco exacto de hace años cuando él y Cadence decidieron no verse más, no comer, beber de forma desmesurada y largas caminatas lejos de casa.

Ignoraba todo a su alrededor, desde la música folclórica hasta las muestras de comida que le ofrecían. Sólo podía imaginar a su amada, y al hijo o hija que nunca conocería.

Su oreja derecha se levantó, apuntando a un ruido inusual en el ambiente, como si algo se hubiese caído bruscamente. Levantó su cabeza y se acercó a la ventana para echar un vistazo rápido por el hueco que dejaban las cortinas, sus pupilas se dilataron y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Esto sería un escándalo, ¿pero quién soy yo para interrumpir su diversión? —se dijo a sí mismo, retomando su andar.

Caminó por una subida hasta llegar a una plazoleta que tenía una vista general del pueblo y tomó asiento en una de las bancas. Allí, potrillos de todas las edades jugaban juntos con sus pelotas, globos o cometas, parejas de todo tipo caminaban tomados de los cascos con su poni especial.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, una poni con su bebé se sentaron a su lado. Al principio no les prestó atención, pero cuando el bebé comenzó a lanzar quejidos queriendo empezar a llorar, desvió su mirada hacia ellos.

—Vamos pequeña, ya llega papá, ya llega papá, ¡mira, ahí está! —mintió para que se callara.

Pero la pequeña, lejos de ser tonta, comenzó a lagrimear, lista para dejar escapar su llanto.

—No, no, por favor, no aquí, no ahora —rogó la madre primeriza.  
—Disculpe —dijo Shining—, ¿me permite su hija un momento? Creo que se como calmarla.

Sin dudarlo demasiado, entregó el bebé a un completo desconocido.

—Mira pequeña, mírame.

Con la atención de la beba a punto de llorar, Shining giró su cabeza, ocultándola de su vista, luego la regresó haciendo una mueca graciosa, que le sacó una sonrisa a la niña. Repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces hasta que la nena dejó la tristeza de lado y comenzó a reír.

—¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! —preguntó asombrada.  
—Hacia esta cara cuando mi hermanita menor era apenas una bebé, mi padre me agradecía profundamente.

Shining continuó jugando con la pequeña, esta vez, alzándola alto en el aire y luego bajándola rápidamente mientras le decía cosas de bebé que le venían a la mente.

—¿Quién es una buena nena? ¿Quién es una buena nena? Tú, tú lo eres.

Ella sólo reía. Shining estaba tan distraído que no vio cuando el padre de la niña llegó, saludó a su esposa y le preguntó que estaba pasando.

—¿Quién es la luz de mis ojos? ¿Quién es la luz de mis ojos? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres.

De repente, la situación se puso incomoda. Shining entregó rápidamente al bebé a sus padres quienes miraban desconcertados.

—Quiero decir, es la luz de tus ojos —dijo nervioso—, debo irme.

Salió corriendo hacía cualquier dirección que le permitiera escapar de aquella situación, y en general, de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

**XXX**

Mientras tanto, Dry y Twilight se adentraron en el pueblo para buscar un lugar para almorzar. Cerca de la alcaldía, encontraron un pintoresco lugar con mesas adornadas en el exterior. Al llegar, tomaron asiento y segundos después un mesero llegó corriendo para atender a la princesa y su invitado antes que los demás.

—Bienvenidos a la casa del alce hambriento, soy Galaxy Carpet quien los atiende, ¿Qué desea la princesa ordenar? —preguntó haciendo una reverencia mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
—¿Está bien si pedimos algo para compartir? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Claro —respondió Dry.  
—¿Tiene algo en mente?

El hipólogo observó la carta con todas las opciones de bebidas, comidas, entradas y postres, vegetales y pastas, muchas combinaciones y colores. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro sin parar, nervioso por hacerle perder el tiempo a la princesa y al mozo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella.  
—N-No seque pedir —admitió avergonzado.  
—¿Puede darnos un momento para pensar?  
—Claro princesa Twilight, ¿desea algo para tomar?  
—Agua está bien.  
—Enseguida regreso —dijo el mozo.

Dry usó una de las servilletas para limpiar el sudor de su frente producto de sus nervios. Twilight sólo lo miraba con duda.

—Espera que sepas disculparme Twilight, es que no estoy acostumbrado a salir a comer.  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que admitió:

—Hace mil años.

Twilight quedó sorprendida por la revelación.

—Como lo siento.  
—No es su culpa, estuve tan ocupado desde que regresé que no tuve tiempo de probar las comidas de este milenio.  
—¿Y en su casa que come? —preguntó Twilight curiosa.  
—Pues, comidas que me enseñaron cuando era joven, pero algunas de los ingredientes que necesitaba para cocinarlos en la actualidad ya no existen así que busqué alternativas, es casi lo mismo.

En lo que hablaban, el mozo regresó con una bandeja con dos vasos y una jarra de agua, allí les sirvió a ambos.

—En ese caso, déjeme ordenar a mí, ¿alguna vez comió pizza? —preguntó Twilight.

Dry negó.

—Está bien, tráigame la pizza de la casa por favor.  
—Excelente elección princesa, ¿desea algo para tomar?  
—Así estamos bien, gracias.

El mozo se retiró del lugar, dejando a los dos solos. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Twilight dijo:

—Entonces… ¿Qué otras cosas desconoces de la actualidad?  
—Pues, muchas cosas, diría todo, pero desde que el imperio regresó y Cadence asumió como dirigente instaló una especie de feria donde muestran la tecnología moderna de Equestria y las diferentes culturas y modismos actuales, ya sabe, para que no se produzcan malentendidos si alguno del imperio quiere salir a conocer el resto de Equestria. Llegué a visitarla un par de veces nada más.  
—Eso fue muy inteligente de su parte, no puedo imaginar todo lo que cambió en el milenio que estuvieron afuera.  
—Puede ser muy aterrador si me lo pregunta.  
—¿En serio?  
—Claro —Asintió Dry—, para explicarlo de forma sencilla, imagine que el imperio es una de esas cosas que ustedes llaman película, que corre y corre sin parar y de repente, alguien o algo le pone pausa y deja todo congelado en su lugar por mil años, mientras todo a tu alrededor continua sin percatarse de tu estado, y luego, mil años después, alguien o algo le saca la pausa para que la película siga reproduciéndose, como si nada hubiera pasado, y si no fuera por unos ponis desconocidos, que vienen de una ciudad que nunca habíamos escuchado, nunca hubiéramos sabido que pasaron mil años.

El tono con el que relataba iba profundizándose, llegando a ser personal.

—Conozco ponis que se asustaron como nunca al saber que pasaron mil años como si nada, incluso ahora temen a que vuelva a suceder y están paranoicos.  
—Nunca… lo pensé de esa manera, imaginé que todos se habían adaptado a estos tiempos y dejado el incidente atrás.  
—No, algunos —Suspiró—… perdieron demasiado como para olvidarlo.

Twilight pudo sentir que hablaba por experiencia personal, por lo que estrechó su casco con el de Dry en un intento de consolarlo, de pronto, todo el ruido de la ciudad se silenció. El hipólogo levantó su vista para encontrarse con la empatía de la princesa hecha mirada, aquellos ojos de tono similar a su pelaje y melena brillaban de forma inusual, el casco que ella sostenía se llenaba de un calor agradable que prometía extenderse a todo su cuerpo si continuaba sosteniéndolo. Ante sus ojos, parecía más atractiva ahora que cuando la conoció.

—Aquí tienen —dijo el mozo trayendo su orden en una bandeja.

Ambos dejaron de estrechar sus cascos y movieron los vasos para que pudiera poner la tabla de madera con la pizza, la cual tenía muchos ingredientes encima, un par de platos y los cubiertos.

—Que tengan un buen provecho.  
—Gracias —dijeron ambos al unísono.  
—Cualquier cosa que deseen, me avisan —dijo el mozo retirándose del lugar.  
—Esto se ve delicioso —dijo Twilight sirviendo una porción de pizza a cada uno.

Dry sólo miraba dudoso la porción de lo que parecía ser masa con queso derretido y algunos ingredientes que invadían la superficie.

—Oh vamos, ¿no tenían pizzas en su tiempo?  
—No.  
—Oh… bueno, es una buena oportunidad para probar algo nuevo, se que le gustará, anímese.  
—Está bien, por usted la voy a probar.

Twilight dejó escapar una sonrisa y agarró los cubiertos de Dry con su magia, cortando una pequeña porción de comida para que probara y lo acercó. El hipólogo olisqueó aquello que ella le ofrecía mientras una parte del queso derretido caía al plato, luego abrió el hocico y lo degustó. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, aquella extraña combinación de ingredientes eran un manjar para su boca, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su rostro mientras masticaba la pizza y luego la tragaba gustoso.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó Twilight adivinando la respuesta.  
—¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mil años! —exclamó a todo pulmón.  
—Me alegra que le gustara.  
—No puedo creer que me perdiera de comer las comidas actuales, ¿Qué otras cosas me habré perdido? —preguntó mientras llevaba otro pedazo de pizza a su boca.  
—Pues, son muchísimas cosas, pero podemos empezar por lo básico, después de comer vamos a ir al cine a ver una película, ¿Qué le parece?  
—Después de esto —dijo mostrándole una porción de pizza en su tenedor—, confiaré en usted al cien por ciento.

Ambos continuaron con su almuerzo charlando sobre cosas varias, mientras tanto, justo al frente había otro restaurante de temática oriental en el cual, el detective Magnifying Glass vigilaba a la princesa mientras degustaba un rollo de verduras con una salsa picante y un vaso de agua gasificada, de vez en cuando sacaba fotos a los ponis que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y anotaba cosas en su libreta de investigador. Seguía sin tener una pista clara de que es lo que estaban investigando, por lo que su mente divagaba entre las posibilidades mientras trabajaba, pero de vez en cuando sus pensamientos se enfocaban en las conversaciones que las ponis en la habitación de al lado tenían, muchas de ellas hablaban de una protesta que tendría lugar mañana. Por lo que dedujo que mañana no podría investigar a gusto.

Luego del almuerzo, Twilight llevó a Dry al cine del pueblo. Mientras el hipólogo se dejaba llevar por los colores y las luces de las carteleras y el lobby, la princesa compró un par de entradas para una película de comedia que supuso le gustaría. Como parte de la experiencia de descubrir cosas nuevas, ella invitó una bandeja de nachos para Dry y una para ella, pero con guacamole en lugar de queso. La mayoría de los ponis del lugar la reverenciaron.

Al ingresar a la sala de la función, ubicaron el numero de sus asientos y se sentaron minutos antes de que comenzara la película. Poco a poco la sala se llenó de ponis deseosos de pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus seres queridos y de pronto, las luces de la sala comenzaron a apagarse lentamente hasta quedar lo suficientemente tenues para no distraer la vista de la pantalla y el proyector se encendió, mostrando el logotipo del cine, seguidos de todos los anuncios de próximos estrenos. Dry no despegó los ojos de la pantalla mientras alucinaba con todas las historias que se contaban, desde simples filmes de vida, pasando por acción hasta una de ciencia ficción que se llevaba a cabo en el espacio. Mientras él apreciaba con suma curiosidad todo lo que observaba, Twilight no pudo evitar recordar algo que había leído en un libro de historia del cine cuando era potranca.

—Disculpa Dry—susurró Twilight.  
—¿Si?  
—Sólo quiero que recuerdes que todo lo que verás aquí es actuado, nada va a pasarle a los actores involucrados o a ti.  
—Me habla como si fuera un niño chiquito Twilight, no es necesario que me advierta sobre eso.  
—Está bien, disfrute la película.

La primera escena era un tren que recorría las vías mientras los créditos iniciales se mostraban, la cámara iba cambiando de ángulo mientras el bólido se desplazaba a gran velocidad, tal vez transportando al protagonista de aquella historia de comedia. En uno de esos cambios, la cámara, que se encontraban en las vías inclinada ligeramente hacia arriba, grabó como el tren se acercaba a esta a gran velocidad, el sonido de la maquinaría se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cámara, Dry dejó escapar un gritó de sorpresa mientras se escondía en el asiento para que el tren no lo golpease, muchos de los que estaban allí lo callaron.

—¿No era necesario advertirle? —preguntó burlona.  
—¿Ya se fue el tren? —inquirió atemorizado.

**XXX**

Luego de la película, Twilight y Dry pasaron el resto del día disfrutando de las atracciones que el pueblo podía ofrecerles en esta época de celebración, desde juegos hasta distintas actividades recreativas. Rieron, se divirtieron y se conocieron mejor, contándose cosas de sus respectivos tiempos. Entre anécdotas y diversión cayó la noche y ambos regresaron al hotel, en el camino siguieron hablando, en un punto volvieron a retomar lo sucedido con la investigación y entre palabra y palabra, Dry revisó su alforja.

—¡Oh no!  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Olvidé mi diario de investigación en la biblioteca, iré a buscarlo.  
—Iré contigo.  
—No es necesario Twilight, ya está por llegar al hotel, adelántese y yo volveré en unos minutos.  
—Está bien, suerte.

Se separaron por primera vez en ese día y Twilight regresó al hotel, nada más al llegar los botones la saludaron y ella se encaminó a su habitación, al ingresar vio a Shining leyendo el periódico mientras bebía.

—Hola Shining, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
—Meh, no muy aburrido como ayer, ¿y a ti?  
—Estuvo genial.  
—¿En serio? ¿Cómo te fue con la investigación?  
—Seguimos avanzando —mintió—, luego fui con Dry a dar un paseo por la ciudad, vinimos a invitarte para que nos acompañaras pero no estabas.  
—Estaba caminando por allí.

Twilight caminó hasta el baño y se lavó la cara para refrescarse.

—¿Y cómo te fue con Dry? —inquirió Shining.

Twilight sonrió sin darse cuenta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatar todo lo que hicieron en el día, las cosas que hablaron, lo que comieron y demás. Incluso llegó a decirle las cosas lindas de su personalidad que le llamaron la atención. En ese momento, Shining se vio envuelto en un deja vu que lo transportó hasta su adolescencia, cuando conoció a Cadence sentenció a Twilight a escuchar horas de anécdotas sobre lo maravillosa que era y todo lo que tenían en común.

Ahora el karma le había regresado, y para su sorpresa, ella hablaba más rápido que él. Si no estuviera deprimido, tal vez jugaría con ella un rato para burlarse de su ingenuidad en el amor hasta que ella se diera o no, cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Sabes que la tía de Dry tenía una especie de loro con cuerno y garras súper afiladas que ahora se considera extinto? Dice que no podía imitar el sonido de los ponis al hablar, pero si podía imitar el sonido de otros animales para asegurar su supervivencia, es súper interesante, no creo que un ave como esa pudiera sobrevivir luego de regresar de un exilio de mil años o parecido.  
—Suena… interesante, de verdad —señaló Shining aburrido—, es la primera vez que te escuchó hablar así de un semental.  
—Es que de verdad es interesante, puede ser divertido a veces y es inteligente, los que conozco en Ponyville no son nada como él.  
—¿No te das cuenta lo que sucede? —inquirió Shining.

Y justo cuando Twilight estaba por responder con otra pregunta, Dry ingresó por la puerta algo agitado y sudado por correr a la biblioteca, la cual estaba a punto de cerrar.

—Hola Shining, ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
—Un poco mejor gracias —dijo dándole un último trago a su gaseosa.  
—Bien, creo que hoy ha sido un largo día, deberíamos irnos a dormir —propuso Dry dejando su alforja en el suelo.  
—Tiene razón, mañana será un largo día —secundo Twilight.

Shining dejó el periódico y se acostó en la cama, los demás se alistaron para dormir. Unos minutos después apagaron las luces y fueron a dormir, por alguna razón, Dry no pudo dejar de percibir el perfume de Twilight en el aire hasta que ingresó al mundo de los sueños.

**XXX**

Unos días pasaron desde el incidente de Spike con la gran mayoría de los potrillos de Ponyville y el resto de los elementos tomaron turnos para cuidarlo. Ese día, Fluttershy fue al castillo de la amistad con unos cuantos animales para que Spike pudiera convivir con ellos, también había llevado unos cuantos juegos de mesa para jugar juntos, aun así fue con ella con la que se divirtió menos. Por suerte, su día estaba a punto de ponerse mejor cuando la puerta del castillo se abrió y unas tres potrillas ingresaron.

—Hola Fluttershy —dijeron las Cutie Mark Crusaders al unísono.  
—Hola pequeñas, ¿Qué las trae al castillo?  
—Venimos a ver a Spike.  
—Está en su habitación leyendo unos comics.  
—¡Gracias! —exclamaron las tres dejando a Fluttershy con Ángel.

Recorrieron los pasillos del castillo hasta encontrar una puerta con el cartel de "Habitación de Spike" colgado, Apple Bloom tocó un par de veces la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Spike del otro lado.

Las potrillas ingresaron y el dragón dejó el comic en la cama.

—Oh, hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?  
—Bien, pasamos a visitarte para saber cómo estabas luego de lo que sucedió.  
—¿Cómo se enteraron?  
—Nuestras hermanas nos dijeron —respondió Apple Bloom  
—También nos dijeron que tengamos cuidado —agregó Scootaloo.  
—¿Y tu cómo estás? —preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
—Pues bien, las chicas me están consintiendo más de lo que Twilight lo haría normalmente, pero eso es algo bueno.  
—Que bien, oye Spike, queremos proponerte algo para que los potrillos no te vuelvan a molestar.  
—¿Involucra pedirle ayuda a las demás?  
—¡No, las demás nos lo prohibirían, por eso debemos hacerlo nosotros mismos! —exclamó Sweetie.  
—Díganme.

Así las Crusaders le contaron el plan que han puesto en ejecución desde antes de venir a hablar con Spike, como la mayoría de los atacantes iban a la escuela, decidieron esparcir un rumor de que otro potrillo heterosexual estaba haciendo de las suyas en una parte alejada del pueblo, como adivinaron, el rumor se esparció rápidamente y el grupo se estaba formando para ir a emboscar al supuesto potrillo esa tarde, por lo que Spike y las CMC tenían que actuar rápido.

En las afueras del pueblo, Snips y Snails esperaban algún indicio del susodicho potro cuando Spike apareció a lo lejos, caminando hacia ellos. Snips silbó con todas sus fuerzas y el grupo de infantes salió de todos los lados posibles. Cuando el dragón estuvo cerca Snips dijo:

—¿Qué pasa Spike? ¿Vienes por otra dosis?  
—Nada de eso, vengo a detenerlos, ustedes no tienen derecho de atacar a alguien por querer a alguien de otro género.  
—¿Ah sí? ¿Tú y quien más? —preguntó Snails.

De repente, las Crusaders aparecieron por detrás de Spike.

—¿Qué hacen aquí los costados en blanco?  
—Venimos a defender a Spike —respondió Apple Bloom.  
—Ustedes no podrán detenernos nunca —dijo uno de los potrillos de la multitud.  
—¿Eso creen? —inquirió Spike acercándose a la multitud— ¿Saben lo que dirá la princesa de la amistad cuando se entere de lo que ustedes quisieron hacerme?  
—La princesa Twilight nunca hizo nada al respecto, ¿Por qué crees que ahora será diferente?  
—Porque si el resto de los elementos se enteran de lo que tienen planeado hacer con nosotras se enojarán y harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para castigarlos, incluso puede llamar a la princesa Celestia para que intervenga —dijo Apple Bloom—. ¿No querrán que la máxima autoridad de Equestria venga a Ponyville a preguntar por cada uno de ustedes verdad?  
—¿Cierto Snips, Snails, Pudin Cup, Aqua Storm, Wooden Star…?

Tanto Scootaloo como Sweetie Belle comenzaron a nombrar a todos los potrillos que conformaban el grupo, luego Apple Bloom y Spike se unieron con la lista. Algunos de los nombrados agacharon la cabeza, otros empezaron a sudar, no podían ser descubiertos, ellos prometieron que nadie los descubría.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Snips un tanto nervioso— Ustedes ganan, nos retiramos, nunca más haremos esto.  
—¡Más les vale! —gritó Scootaloo— ¡Ahora shu, no queremos verlos por aquí!

El grupo se dispersó rápidamente como cuando Rainbow aterrizó para salvar a Spike, sólo que esta vez para no volver a juntarse nunca más. Las demás se enteraron de la movida gracias a Rainbow que espiaba a Spike desde una nube cercana, todas recibieron sermones de sus respectivas familias y luego, un cumplido por ser tan valientes al ayudar a un amigo en apuros.

Más que nunca deseaban que Twilight regresara para plantearle la situación.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero les haya gustado.**

**Luego de organizar las ideas con respecto a este fanfic, al fin pude volver para seguir escribiendolo. Si todo sale bien, el fanfic tendría que estar terminado pronto.  
**

**En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Afromario: Gracias por el comentario. Ahora, respondiendo a tus dudas, obviamente tiene un origen pero no es algo que pueda ser rastreado a un poni o un grupo de ponis, es como la homofobia, con respecto al vigilante de Twilight, se sabrá más adelante y no, definitivamente no fue él o ella quien inició el odio.**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario. Si, es feo lo que pasa con Shining.  
**

**misery680: Gracias por el comentario. Con respecto a tu duda, eso se verá más adelante, y no, ni Twilight ni Celestia saben lo sucedido con Spike.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Otra cosa antes de terminar, el Legendverse está al borde de un hilo, si quieren salvarlo deben ir a la encuesta que está en mi perfil, en la parte superior se encuentra la pregunta, le hacen click y los lleva a ella.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	10. Protesta y Corazon se Alzan

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los tres ponis decidieron quedarse en el hotel y aprovechar las actividades recreativas que estos ofrecían a sus visitantes; juegos en grupo, piscina y otras cosas. Luego de una mañana de diversión, el trio regresó a su habitación para prepararse para almorzar. Dry fue el primero en ingresar a la ducha para refrescarse y sacarse los restos de cloro de su pelaje. Los hermanos Sparkle acomodaban sus cosas cuando de repente, escucharon tres toques en la puerta de su habitación, Twilight atendió el llamado.

—¿Gobernador?  
—Buenos días princesa Twilight, quería aprovechar este hermoso día para invitarla a almorzar conmigo, sé que es muy repentino y tal vez ya tenga otros planes…  
—Me encantaría almorzar con usted.  
—Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación princesa, la veré en media hora en la alcaldía.  
—Hasta entonces —despidió Twilight cerrando la puerta.

Tanto Shining como Dry escucharon la conversación, pero este último sintió un pesar en su corazón, como si ahora le costara respirar porque este presionaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Llevó uno de sus cascos allí mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, el agua de la ducha resbalaba por su cuerpo junto a restos de shampoo y jabón. De pronto, se sobresaltó al escuchar unos toques en la puerta del baño.

—Dry, voy a necesitar el baño —dijo Twilight—, ¿ya vas a salir?  
—E-En un momento Twilight.

Confundido por las emociones que estaba sintiendo, cerró el paso de agua, secó su cuerpo completamente y salió con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y los lentes empañados de vapor. Al salir, la princesa ingresó para darse una ducha rápida y prepararse para su almuerzo con el gobernador.

Tratando de desviar los pensamientos de su mente, agarró su diario de investigación y comenzó a leerlo. Unas páginas luego de comenzar, encontró aquella oración sobre preguntarle si era ella heterosexual, esa fue la primera vez que mostró interés por la princesa sin siquiera saberlo. Pronto encontró más y más anotaciones relacionadas a Twilight, algunas pequeñas, otras largas, llegaron a aparecer cada vez con más frecuencia hasta el punto de ser más anotaciones de ella que la propia investigación.

Lo peor era que recién ahora se dio cuenta, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiese agarrado el diario otra vez? ¿Qué significaban esas anotaciones? No lo supo en ese momento, pero deseaba no estar confundido al respecto.

«Por Celestia, esto es vergonzoso».

Cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó celosamente en su alforja para que nadie lo viese. El tiempo pasó volando, tanto así que la princesa de la amistad ya había salido del baño, arreglada apropiadamente para su encuentro con el gobernador. Dio un rápido aviso de su partida y salió de la habitación con paso ágil.

Shining se acercó al hipólogo y le ofreció un vaso de refresco, este aceptó y bebió veloz, tratando de olvidarse del asunto.

**XXX**

Twilight se encontraba en la puerta del ayuntamiento, al ingresar, el secretario rápidamente la despachó hasta el comedor, allí el gobernador la esperaba junto a una mesa finamente adornada; con un mantel rojo que colgaba de los lados, un florero con una rosa blanca en ella y cubiertos de plata.

—Princesa Twilight, es un gusto tenerla para almorzar —dijo Handicraft.  
—El gusto es mío.

El gobernador galopó a su lado para ayudarla a sentarla en la silla, luego se acomodó en la suya y el mozo apareció casi al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días, princesa Twilight Sparkle, mi gobernador, ¿Qué desean ordenar el día de hoy?  
—Si fueras tan amable de traernos a ambos un plato de espinaca y champiñones por favor, sin panceta por favor.  
—¿Está seguro que no quiere panceta en su plato señor?  
—No, debo mostrar respeto a la princesa.  
—Entendido señor, ¿algo más?  
—Si, tráenos una jarra con nuestra mejor limonada.  
—Muy bien, ahora mismo se lo traigo.

Una vez que el mozo se fue a la cocina para comunicar el pedido, Twilight no dudó en preguntar:

—Disculpe si lo incomodo con esta pregunta pero, ¿usted come carne?  
—No es molestia, con mucho gusto le responderé que sí, tengo un raro estomago que es capaz de digerir la carne, pero en pequeñas cantidades, lo suficiente para poder comer comidas mixtas en caso de recibir a políticos o celebridades fuera de Equestria que son carnívoros.  
—Interesante, es la primera vez que escucho de un poni que pueda comer y digerir carne.  
—Lo sé, todos dicen eso.  
—¿Y a que se debe esa extraña habilidad? —preguntó Twilight curiosa.

En eso, el mozo ingresa nuevamente al comedor y pone a su disposición los platos, cubiertos, los vasos y la jarra con limonada, la cual sirvió a ambos, esta tenía un color brilloso, cubos de hielo y sin pulpa. Luego de servir, el mozo se retiró.

—Pues, mi padre me dijo que es algo hereditario, de cuando los primeros ciudadanos del pueblo debieron comer carne para subsistir hasta que lograron tener las primeras plantaciones de vegetales que abastecieran a los ponis.  
—Creo que leí algo de eso en los primeros diarios, no creí que una costumbre como esa sobreviviera hasta ahora.  
—Pues, pasó de ser una necesidad a una bendición.  
—¿Y a que sabe la carne?  
—Pues, no podría describírselo aunque quisiera, debería probar por usted misma.  
—No creo que vaya a hacer eso algún día.

Ambos se tomaron un momento para dar un sorbo de la limonada que descansaba en frente suyo, Handicraft dio grandes tragos mientras que Twilight, apenas dio el primer sorbo, dejó escapar una sonrisa por el equilibrio perfecto entre la acidez del limón y lo dulce de la azúcar.

—¡Esto sabe delicioso! —exclamó sorprendida.  
—Me alegro que le guste, es uno de nuestros productos estrellas.  
—¿En serio? —inquirió mientras le daba un trago más largo.  
—Sí, nuestra economía se basa en la producción de limones, somos los mejores en toda Equestria, exportamos nuestros limones a muchas ciudades de Equestria como Canterlot y Las Pegasus. Incluso mandamos nuestro cítrico hacia al exterior gracias a nuestros tratos con ciudades lejanas.  
—Eso es interesante, en Ponyville nuestro mayor producto son las manzanas, las cuales se usan para la elaboración de sidra, mermeladas, tartas y otras cosas, de eso se encarga la familia Apple, aunque también tenemos otras familias que auto cultivan sus víveres como zanahorias, rosas y otras flores las cuales venden al mercado o restaurantes.  
—¿Dijo la familia Apple? ¿La misma familia Apple que tiene a Applejack el elemento de la honestidad? —preguntó sorprendido el gobernador.  
—Sí, la misma.  
—No sabía que ella aparte de ser heroína era también granjera —comentó Handicraft—, mira, ya llegó la comida.

El mozo vino con una bandeja de plata de gran tamaño que contenía dos platos de ensalada de espinaca con champiñones. Dejó ambos platos en frente de los comensales, junto a dos pequeños recipientes de aceite y vinagre, y prosiguió a regresar a la cocina.

—Esto se ve delicioso —dijo Twilight levantando una hoja de espinaca con su tenedor y llevándosela a la boca—, ¡y además sabe rico!  
—Le haré llegar al chef su felicitación, el alago de una princesa seguro le levantará el ego —dijo Handicraft degustando su plato.

Durante unos minutos charlaron sobre frivolidades varias mientras sus platos se vaciaban al mismo tiempo que la jarra de limonada se quedaba sin liquido. En un momento dado, retomaron la vieja conversación.

—Con respecto a lo de antes, ninguna de mis amigas esperaba convertirse en los elementos de la armonía, pero siguieron con sus responsabilidades diarias como si nada hubiese pasado.  
—Me alegro que tú y tus amigas hayan conservado quienes son, yo todavía sigo fiel a mi cutie mark, mire allá.

En un estante arriba de la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio, había figurillas de madera talladas a casco, en ellas se retrataban ponis que eran importantes para el gobernador, distintos objetos y monumentos varios.

—¿Eso los hizo usted?

Handicraft asintió.

—Son solo algunas de las figuras más importantes que hice, las demás están en mi casa.  
—¿Puedo?  
—Adelante.

Twilight envolvió las figuras más llamativas y las trajo consigo, pudo sentir la suavidad del tallado y la calidad de la pintura que usaba para colorearlas.

—¿Cómo es que siendo tan hábil en esto terminó siendo gobernador?  
—Pues, es tradición que el hijo mayor del gobernador tomé su puesto cuando este ya no es capaz de ejercer la labor. Tuve que hacer algo que no estaba señalado en mi marca pero estoy contento con ello, de vez en cuando logró hacer una que otra figura en mi tiempo libre —explicó dándole otro bocado a su comida.

Twilight siguió admirando las figuras de madera mientras el gobernador explicaba su origen, algunas con historias simples otras un tanto largas que debía resumir. Ambos estaban tan concentrados que no notaron como un poni terrestre con lentes observaba desde la ventana, oculto para que los guardias no notaran su presencia. No supo porque, pero cuando Twilight salió de la habitación se vio obligado a salir a los diez minutos y espiarla en su almuerzo.

Cuando las pequeñas ramas del arbusto se convirtieron en una molestia que picaban casi todo su pequeño cuerpo, tuvo un momento de razonamiento y salió de allí, cubierto con algo de vegetación la cual se sacudió antes de alejarse de allí.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó sacándose una rama de los lentes— ¿Por qué no puedo estar lejos de ella?

Al igual que Shining en su momento, comenzó a recorrer la ciudad con dirección incierta, pero a diferencia de él, trataba de encontrar una solución a sus conflictivas emociones.

Los platos estaban casi vacios, las figuras habían regresado a su respectivo lugar de reposo y la conversación regresó a temas importantes.

—¿Y cómo es la vida en Ponyville? —preguntó Handicraft.  
—Es… diferente… muy diferente a este lugar —respondió Twilight un tanto desanimada.  
—¿Qué sucede princesa Twilight?  
—Es que… en los pocos días que llevo aquí pude notar lo maravilloso de su comunidad, tan cálida y unida, las parejas caminan por las calles sin miedo a ser rechazadas. En cambio, Ponyville es una cuna de heterofobos, dispuestos a desterrar a cualquiera que muestre un poco de aprecio hacia el género opuesto.  
—Eso es horrible —dijo el gobernador—, me recuerda a la era de las persecuciones.  
—Al menos me siento aliviada de saber que hay una ciudad donde sólo admiten ponis heterosexuales.  
—Se equivoca princesa Twilight —corrigió el gobernador dando un último mordisco a su ensalada—, aquí aceptamos a todos por igual.  
—Pero al leer su historia, imaginé que luego de pasar por tanto no querrían aceptar a nadie por temor a ser discriminados en su propia ciudad.

Mientras Twilight acababa su plato de ensalada, Handicraft le explicó:

—Lo que usted dice fue cierto, antes, los primeros tres gobernadores prohibieron la entrada a todo aquel que no fuera heterosexual. Creían que de esa manera, los ponis vivirían en paz durante toda su vida, no como ellos que sufrieron en gran parte de la suya antes de fundar Dodge City. Pero a causa de ello, el pueblo rápidamente se estancó y no progresaba, además, ese mismo trato discriminatorio hizo que ningún negocio en Equestria hiciera tratos con nosotros, el tercer gobierno fue el peor de todos.

Tanto Handicraft como Twilight dieron un trago a la limonada antes de proseguir.

—Los gobernadores posteriores afianzaron el pueblo pero continuaron con las políticas discriminatorias hasta que el séptimo gobernador, luego de muchos años de negativa por parte del pueblo, abrió las puertas de la ciudad a todo aquel que tuviera los valores de la tolerancia y amistad, sin importar el género.  
—Es una linda historia —comentó Twilight dejando su plato vacio a un lado.  
—Gracias, ahora todo ese esfuerzo se vio recompensado con una ciudad prospera y ciudadanos felices, todo está en perfecto equilibrium.

La última palabra dejó descolocada a la princesa de la amistad.

—Es una palabra en ingles para equilibrio, princesa.  
—Es que no estoy muy al tanto en el estudio de los demás idiomas —justificó la princesa.

Cuando el gobernador estaba por llamar al mozo para traer la carta de postres, el secretario de Handicraft entró galopando a toda velocidad.

—Lamento interrumpirlo señor, pero hay algo que debo contarle en privado —dijo agitado.  
—¿Es de real urgencia?  
—Así es.  
—Vuelvo en un segundo, princesa.  
—No hay problema.

El gobernador y el secretario se alejaron unos instantes para contarle la noticia repentina, la cara del gobernador se desfiguraba entre sorpresa y desagrado. Le susurró unas instrucciones al secretario, remarcando que las hiciera lo más pronto posible, y finalizó diciéndole que pronto estaría allí.

Una vez terminada la charla, el secretario huyó despavorido del lugar y el gobernador fue con Twilight.

—Espero que no lo tome a mal princesa, pero acaba de surgir un tema de suma importancia que requiere de mi supervisión inmediata.  
—No hay problema, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?  
—Ese es el tema, por su seguridad, le recomiendo quedarse dentro de la alcaldía o si quiere puede retirarse al hotel, pero le recomiendo encarecidamente que no salga hasta que todo esté en orden.  
—Está bien, regresaré al hotel.  
—Gracias por su comprensión, si quiere puede ordenar cualquier cosa de la sección de postres y llevárselo, son todos exquisitos.  
—Muchas gracias, pero ya estoy satisfecha.  
—Muy bien entonces, con su permiso, me retiro, que tenga un buen día.

El gobernador salió rápidamente de allí, el capitán de la guardia ciudadana lo esperaba.

—Infórmeme la situación capitán.  
—El grupo de protesta llegó con días de anticipación, se rumora que es por la visita de la princesa Twilight Sparkle a la ciudad.  
—No sé cómo se habrán enterado, pero eso no importa, ella está a salvo, ¿ya desplegaron las medidas de seguridad?  
—Como siempre señor, la barrera de ponis está formada y los protestantes están detrás de ella.  
—¿Y qué hay de los pegasos veloces?  
—Desplegados en varias de las esquinas y patrullas recorriendo el cielo para no perder de vista a los grafiteros.  
—Muy bien.

Ambos estaban llegando a la estación de trenes, desde donde estaban se podía apreciar a un gran tumulto de ponis que llevaban letreros con leyendas varias, pero todas apuntando a lo mismo, la protección de las parejas del mismo sexo. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando el gobernador le hizo la pregunta más importante:

—¿Mi atril está listo?  
—Por supuesto señor.

Al llegar, una horda de ruido ensordecedor lo recibió. Antes de subir al atril, el gobernador se acomodó el traje, arregló su melena e inspeccionó sus dientes con su lengua para asegurarse que no tuviera restos de espinaca en ellos. Una vez listo, subió para recibir a la multitud.

Antes de hablar, dio un par de toques al micrófono para asegurarse que estuvieran encendidos, una vez que escuchó el retumbe en los altavoces, aclaró su garganta y dijo:

—Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a Dodge City, soy el gobernador Handicraft y estoy aquí para recordarles que apoyo cualquier tipo de manifestación ciudadana siempre que cuiden y respeten el espacio a su alrededor. Es por ello que este año, no se les permitirá el paso a la ciudad y deberán manifestarse en esta área entre la estación de trenes y la ciudad propiamente dicha.

La horda de ponis a favor de las familias y el matrimonio igualitario dejaron escapar gritos en contra de la medida tomada por el gobernador, algunos incluso llegaron a arrojarle huevos y tomate, pero el escudo de plástico de los guardias los detuvieron antes de poder arruinar su imagen.

—Por favor, mantengamos el orden, no queremos disturbios, yo estaré a su disposición en todo momento.

Concluido su discurso, bajó del atril, le dijo un par de cosas a su capitán y luego se quedó allí para asegurarse que las cosas no salieran de control.

Mientras tanto en el hotel, Magnifying Glass regresaba a su habitación agitado luego de que algunos vecinos de la zona le contaban lo que estaba a punto de suceder mientras cerraban sus negocios y aseguraban sus hogares para evitar sufrir daños materiales. El detective se acercó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas, dejando un pequeño hueco por donde mirar, pero nada parecía suceder todavía. De pronto, escuchó ruidos provenientes del cuarto de junto, muchos pasos, muchas palabras. Al acercarse a la puerta para escuchar mejor, todas las ponis que reservaron la habitación salieron entusiasmadas y con sus alforjas dispuestas a retirarse del hotel.

—¡Vamos a pintar esta ciudad! —exclamó una de ellas.

Pero rápidamente fue callada por todas las demás para no revelar su plan y corrieron hacia el exterior. El detective no tardó demasiado en unir las piezas del rompecabezas para saber lo que tenían planeado hacer.

Resignado por perder un día de investigación, se recostó en su cama y encendió la radio.

**XXX**

Una hora luego de iniciada la protesta, la ciudad se convirtió en un caos. Incluso con todas las medidas extras, de algún modo un gran grupo de protestantes lograron pasar la barrera y comenzaron a realizar actos vandálicos por todos lados; desde pintar grafitis hasta romper propiedad privada. Los pegasos veloces de la guardia hacían todo lo posible para detener a los vándalos, pero eran demasiados, no podían evitar todos aquellos actos delictivos.

Ante los problemas, Twilight decidió salir de la alcaldía para ver que estaba pasando. Recorrió las calles de la ciudad sólo para encontrarse con grafitis, cosas rotas y persecuciones tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Ella quiso ayudar, por lo que buscó entre las calles algún grupo de manifestantes que estuviera infringiendo la ley. Cinco cuadras después, la princesa encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—¡Oigan ustedes, bajen la pintura! —gritó Twilight acercándose al grupo.

Las susodichas se asustaron y voltearon para ver a la mismísima princesa de la amistad en persona. Susurraron entre ellas al corroborar que los rumores eran ciertos. Una vez que tuvieron a Twilight en frente suyo, hicieron una reverencia.

—Lo que están haciendo es daño a la propiedad privada, como princesa de la amistad les ordenó que se detengan ahora mismo —expresó ella en el tono más formal posible.

Las demás se miraron entre sí.

—Lo siento princesa Twilight, pero lo que hacemos está lejos de su jurisdicción, no lo entendería.  
—Creo que puedo darme una idea —dijo mirando el grafiti que rezaba "familia unida"—, no importa, entréguenme los aerosoles y las dejaré ir antes que la autoridad local las arreste.

—Espere un momento alteza, ¿Qué hace usted en Dodge City? —preguntó una de las ponis que estaba con una pañoleta roja y negra, con tono de interrogatorio.

Las demás llevaban las suyas pero de otros colores y diseños.

—Sin ofender, pero eso no le incumbe, ahora por favor, entréguenme sus cosas.  
—Lo lamentamos princesa, pero si usted está a favor de ellos —dijo en tono despectivo—, no tenemos más opción que dejar en claro nuestro mensaje.

El grupo de cinco ponis se fueron acercando a la princesa mientras agitaban sus aerosoles, Twilight comenzó a retroceder ante su avance. A los pocos metros, la princesa chocó contra la pared, sin lugar a donde irse ante el inminente ataque de los manifestantes, miró a los lados, había un callejón donde tal vez…

—¡Lleve nuestro mensaje princesa Twilight!  
—¡No!

Ella no fue la que gritó, sino Dry, quien había corrido por todo el callejón para ayudarla, saltando frente a ella, recibiendo en sus ojos y parte de su cuerpo la descarga de cinco latas de pintura en aerosol y cayendo al suelo, dejando escapar alaridos de dolor por el ardor en sus ojos. Instintivamente, Twilight cubrió a ambos con un domo mágico el cual los manifestantes comenzaron a golpear en vano.

—¡Guardia! —exclamó Twilight usando su magia para incrementar el rango de su grito.

Dos pegasos que sobrevolaban no muy lejos de allí acudieron al llamado, al ver el escenario, uno decidió ir con la princesa para prestarle ayuda mientras el otro perseguía al grupo de manifestantes que escapaban a toda velocidad, dejando atrás los aerosoles que utilizaron para pintar a Dry.

**XXX**

—¿Cómo está doctora? —preguntó Twilight luego de esperar treinta minutos en la sala de espera del hospital.  
—Es un honor conocerla princesa Twilight, su amigo Dry está en buen estado y fuera de riesgo.  
—Es un alivio —dijo Twilight dejando atrás sus preocupaciones.  
—Sí, la única complicación es que tendrá que usar una venda en los ojos hasta mañana por el aerosol que recibió, por lo que deberá pasar la noche aquí. Pero un par de lavados y un tratamiento mágico serán suficientes para curarlo.  
—Me alegra escucharlo, ¿puedo pasar a verlo?  
—Claro, con su permiso, debo llevar estos informes.

La doctora se retiró y Twilight ingresó al cuarto de Dry, este estaba escuchando la radio en su mesita de luz cuando escuchó los cascos de un poni acercarse a él.

—De verdad esta ciudad es más interesante de lo que pensé, doctora —comentó Dry.  
—La doctora ya se fue.  
—Oh, Twilight, no me di cuenta —dijo apenado.

Ahora podía apreciarlo, tenía los ojos vendados en su totalidad, y la bata de hospital le tapaba las manchas de pintura de su cuerpo.

—Vine a dejarte esto —dijo Twilight dejándole sus lentes en su regazo.

Dry tanteó el objeto y lo reconoció al instante.

—¡Oh, mis lentes, por Celestia, pensé que los había perdido!  
—Los encontré en el callejón de donde saliste para salvarme.  
—No podré usarlos hasta mañana pero gracias, de verdad.  
—No —respondió Twilight acercándose a su lado—, gracias a ti, por salvarme de esos ponis.  
—No tiene porque agradecerme, sólo la vi en peligro y actué, además, eran simples ponis con aerosoles, seguramente enfrentó peligros mucho mayores, lo mío no fue tan grande.  
—Tiene razón, si enfrenté cosas mucho peores, pero eso no significa que lo que hizo por mí no tenga valor, yo realmente lo apreció.

Twilight levantó su casco y lo estrechó con el de Dry, este se estremeció por el toque. Ambos volvieron a conectarse como las otras veces.

—Sé que esto puede ser medio repentino, pero mañana habrá una especie de baile y quería saber si quiere ir conmigo —propuso Dry.

Esa simple oración salió de la nada, sin pensarlo, sin razonarlo, al contrario de todo aquel día en que estuvo analizando sus sentimientos hacia Twilight. Y es que decir eso lo liberaba, le daba paz. Las vendas en sus ojos ocultaban su expresión de preocupación mientras miraba al frente, esperando la respuesta de Twilight.

—Después de todo lo que hizo por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer, acepto su invitación.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero les haya gustado.**

**Ha pasado tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo, pero gracias a que la biblioteca donde voy a escribir volvió de sus vacaciones pude regresar y estoy listo para terminar con este fanfic, al cual le quedan solo dos capitulos por delante.  
**

**En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario.  
**

**misery680: Gracias por el comentario. Con respecto a tu duda, Celestia no ve a Spike como un hijo, si vamos al caso, lo más cercano a eso sería Twilight.  
**

**Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Otra cosa antes de terminar, el Legendverse está al borde de un hilo, si quieren salvarlo deben ir a la encuesta que está en mi perfil, en la parte superior se encuentra la pregunta, le hacen click y los lleva a ella.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	11. Hasta Luego

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Una noche en el hospital, un par de lavados de ojos y un baño para quitar la pintura de su pelaje después, Dry había regresado a la habitación del hotel como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero la ciudad era diferente, muchas propiedades, negocios e instituciones resultaron ultrajadas por la pintura, muchos eran los ponis que trabajaron durante horas para limpiar el desastre ocasionados por la protesta. No era para menos, esa noche era la última de la semana de la fundación, allí se invitaba a toda la ciudad a un baile en la plaza central, donde distintos artistas musicales locales y ponis especializados en la gastronomía asistían para cerrar aquella semana con broche de oro. Ningún poni quería perdérselo.

En las horas previas al baile, el trio estaba en la habitación viendo que ropa ponerse, para su mala suerte, traer ropa de gala no estaba entre sus planes. Twilight y Shining no traían nada, Dry sólo tenía una corbata de moño. Pero eso iba a cambiar con el toque en su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Shining.

De repente, un grupo de ponis ingresaron rápidamente, trayendo consigo una gran variedad de trajes y vestidos colgados en perchas. Entre todos los ponis, resaltaba uno alto vestido con traje de lentejuelas.

—Buenas tardes princesa Twilight, señor Armor, señor Dry, soy el sastre personal del gobernador, Jewel Tailor —dijo el poni con voz aguda y afeminada—, vengo de parte de Handicraft.  
—¿Y a que vino? —inquirió la princesa.  
—Mi equipo y yo estamos aquí de parte del gobernador como compensación por todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer y cito —dijo sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo—. "Princesa Twilight lamento todo lo sucedido ayer con su amigo y usted, me llegaron rumores de que piensa asistir al baile que ofrece la ciudad, por favor acepte este pequeño presente de mi parte para todos ustedes. Posdata, lamento no haber ido personalmente, muchos son los preparativos."  
—Es muy amable de su parte, pero no será necesario-  
—Oh no princesa, una vez que mi equipo ha sido desplegado para una operación no puede irse sin cumplir su misión —interrumpió arreglándose su melena—, insisto en que acepte este regalo princesa, sino seré recordado por los miembros del sindicato como el sastre que no pudo darle a la princesa de la amistad un vestido.  
—Está bien —respondió Twilight resignada.  
—¡Excelente! Ahora chicas, yo me encargaré de la princesa, ustedes preparen a sus amigos, tómenle las medidas y busquen un par de trajes para sementales que les sirva —por un momento, inspeccionó a Dry con la mirada—, para el pequeño un traje de adolescente en noche de graduación estará bien.

El hipólogo sólo le dirigió una mirada despectiva antes de desaparecer en la otra habitación junto a Shining y los otros ponis que los ayudarían a vestir. Gracias a que el servicio incluía arreglo de melena y maquillaje para las damas, tardaron treinta minutos en arreglar a los sementales y poco más de una hora para Twilight.

Tailor les dijo que no salieran de aquel lugar hasta que dijera lo contrario. Cuando escucharon gritar sus nombres, Dry y Shining salieron de la habitación, sólo para encontrarse con las luces apagadas.

—Les presento, a la radiante y hermosamente vestida, ¡princesa Twilight Sparkle!

El sastre encendió las luces y allí estaba ella, parada encima de una plataforma improvisada con una pose que estuvieron practicando por cinco minutos. Su melena peinada y arreglada para la ocasión, junto a un vestido de un color parecido a su pelaje con detalles en color platino brillante y una tiara de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes purpuras.

Tailor le arrojó brillo para darle efecto a la presentación.

—¿Y qué piensan? —preguntó el sastre.  
—Es hermosa —respondió Dry embobado, luego se percató de la mirada de Shining—, el vestido, si, alta costura, mi favorita.  
—Así está mejor.  
—Me alegro que les guste, estuve… inspirado, y cuando el gobernador me dijo acerca de diseñar un vestido para la princesa, no pude contener la emoción.  
—De verdad es bellísimo, muchas gracias señor Tailor —dijo Twilight luego de mirarse al espejo.  
—No tiene que agradecer princesa, mi labor está completa, con todos ustedes, ahora si me disculpan, debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta, además, debo ayudar al gobernador, el pobre no sabe hacerse su nudo de corbata ceremonial, Jewel se va —dijo el sastre abriendo la puerta y saliendo con estilo de allí seguido por sus ayudantes.

**XXX**

Más tarde esa noche, casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad se reunieron en el escenario instalado en la plaza más grande de allí. Entre juegos, baile y exhibiciones de puestos con mercancía local, los habitantes conmemoraban con broche de oro la finalización de la semana de fundación. En el centro de toda la celebración, se encontraba la pista de baile, llena de lámparas colgantes iluminándola.

Luego de disfrutar de todo lo que ofrecía la ciudad en aquella celebración, el trio decidió acercarse a la pista de baile para contagiarse de la alegría que esta desprendía, excepto Shining quien sólo se limitó a sentarse en el suelo mientras observaba. A su lado, Twilight meneaba la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo pegadizo de la música, anhelando que alguien la sacara a bailar. Dry estaba con la cabeza gacha, combatiendo sus miedos e inseguridades, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada, apenas girando su cabeza, lo suficiente como para observar como la princesa de la amistad golpeteaba el suelo con su casco derecho siguiendo el ritmo.

«Vamos, tú la invitaste al baile, debes sacarla a bailar» pensó Dry.

Los minutos seguían pasando, las canciones igual. Las parejas entraban y salían de la pista de baile, de acuerdo al género musical que se tocaba en ese momento. La princesa, casi sin importarle el género, deseaba entrar allí a bailar. El hipólogo sólo dejaba el tiempo pasar.

«Debo sacarla a bailar».

Shining estaba pensativo, nada le llamaba la atención, hasta que vio algo que le resultaba familiar; no muy lejos de allí se encontraba la yegua que encontró en el parque, junto a su bebé y su esposo. Pudo percatarse de como dejaban al infante con una amiga para disponerse a bailar con su respectiva pareja. No supo que expresión poner pero no les quitó la vista de encima.

El trio estaba tan distraído, cada uno con sus pensamientos, que no notaron como alguien se movía entre la multitud, acercándose hacia ellos.

«Debo…».

—Buenas noches, ¿disfrutan de la velada? —preguntó Handicraft por detrás.  
—Claro —respondió Twilight volteando.  
—Espero que no le aparezca inapropiado princesa pero, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo? —inquirió con seguridad acercando su casco.  
—Me encantaría —dijo tomando su casco—, ya regreso.

Así, Dry vio partir a Twilight junto a un semental que no era él. Vio como la llevaba al centro de la pista de baile y, con la ayuda de los demás ponis que hicieron una ronda, comenzaron a bailar el alegre ritmo local.

Cada paso que ellos daban, cada palabra que salía de sus bocas, lo hundían. ¿Cómo dejó que pasara todo eso? ¿Cómo dejó que su corazón se aferrara con uno de los seres más inalcanzables de toda Equestria? Un simple plebeyo enamorado de la princesa, cliché en todos los sentidos. ¿Todos esos años congelado en el tiempo, sin nada ni nadie que lo acompañase, hicieron su corazón susceptible? ¿Acaso buscaba amor como una forma de llenar el vacío por todas sus pérdidas? No lo sabía. Por otro lado, si Shining pudo conquistar a la mismísima princesa del amor, ¿Quién dice que él no podía con la princesa de la amistad? Pero él no era alto, ni musculoso, ni tenía una melena para presumir.

Estar mirando tanto tiempo a Twilight hizo que no se diera cuenta que alguien más tenía la mirada sobre él, Shining, como casi cualquier hermano mayor, no querría que un semental se le insinuara a su hermana, así estuvo durante el viaje desde que Dry se unió a ellos. Pero ahora, viéndolo descorazonado mientras observaba a su amada bailar con otro poni, sintió empatía por él, y dado a su aspecto físico y altura, le recordaba a su yo de hace años cuando él y Cadance decidieron seguir caminos separados dejando a un lado su amor. La vio alejarse por esa calle tan lentamente que cada paso era una aguja en su corazón.

Nadie debería pasar por ello.

Shining llevó su casco al hombro del hipólogo y le dijo:

—Hey.  
—¿Si? —dijo desanimado.  
—¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?  
—Está bien.  
—El gobernador es homosexual.  
—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó con una mezcla entre sorpresa y alegría— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shining rememoró el momento en que, caminando para despejar su cabeza, escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente de la alcaldía, como de un vaso de vidrio cayéndose. Al acercarse, observó anonadado como el gobernador y su secretario estaban en medio de una sesión de besos apasionados encima de su escritorio, al mirar más de cerca pudo percatarse no sólo del vaso roto sino además de algunos papeles y el letrero con su nombre en el suelo.

—Oh…  
—Sí, yo también dije lo mismo —agregó Shining—. Bueno, no creo que tengas algún problema con invitar a mi hermana a bailar, ¿cierto?

«¿Es posible? ¿Una posibilidad?» pensó Dry.

—No lo sé, es decir, no he bailado en más de mil años, ¿Qué tal si todo cambió y ahora los pasos son diferentes? ¿Qué tal si…?  
—¿Quieres que te cuente otro secreto? —interrumpió Shining.

Dry asintió.

—Twilight no es una buena bailarina.

En ese instante, la música se detuvo, decenas de cascos retumbaron en el suelo felicitando a la banda por aquel rato de música bailable.

—¡Wow, así me gusta, mucho ruido de cascos para despedir a los integrantes de la banda "Huella de tierra"! —exclamó el presentador en el escenario.

En ese momento, Dry aprovechó para ir y buscar a Twilight en el centro de la pista de baile, mientras el presentador, como en cada año, hablaba un poco de la historia de la ciudad. Luego de mucho empujar y pisar, llegó a su destino.

—¡Twilight!  
—¿Dry?  
—…Pero dejémonos de charla amigos, ahora, por primera vez en este escenario, una poni que recientemente descubrió su talento para la música viene a deleitarnos con una hermosa melodía, les presentó a Yellow Sunshine.

Mientras los ponis retumbaban el suelo con sus cascos, Dry se acercó hasta Twilight y le preguntó:

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?  
—Hola a todos, soy Yellow Sunshine y hoy vengo a cantarles una canción algo vieja y… es especial para los enamorados.  
—Estaría encantada, gobernador Handicraft…  
—No tiene de que preocuparse, me retiro de todos modos, fue un honor bailar con usted princesa Twilight —dijo Handicraft alejándose de la escena.

Entonces, Dry extendió su casco y Twilight lo tomó cariñosamente.

—Espero que lo disfruten —dijo la cantante dándole una señal a los músicos del fondo para que comenzaran a tocar la pieza musical.

Con una voz angelical y sintiendo ese tema en el fondo de su corazón, realizó una bella interpretación de _La Vie en Rose_. Esta era un poco más lenta, lo suficiente para que las parejas pudieran bailar a lento compás.

Sin ninguna experiencia en bailes lentos, ambos se acercaron, apoyaron su cabeza al lado de su compañero y se movían de lado a lado, dejándose llevar por el ritmo. Al principio les costaba, ambos eran malos bailarines pero aun así a Twilight le gustaba bailar. Dry trataba de pensar una forma de poder mejorar su baile en esos segundos, pero hacia las cosas más difíciles, pero el contacto con Twilight en conjunto con el aroma de su perfume lo hipnotizó hasta el punto de relajarlo y hacer que sus patas se movieran por si solas.

En medio de la canción, los músicos realizaban solos de sus respectivos instrumentos, alargando la pieza musical sin perder en ningún momento la emotividad de la misma. Ahora ellos parecían una pareja más de aquel montón de ponis.

Cerca del final, Dry levantó su mirada observando sobre Twilight, contempló a todas las parejas, tanto del mismo como de distinto genero, bailar de un lado a otro sin perder la concentración en el otro. Por un momento, recordó la investigación que habían dejado en pausa y el motivo por el cual la hacía, dejar su nombre grabado en la comunidad científica, Dry Ink, uno de los responsables de revelar al poni detrás del cambio en las interrelaciones de los ponis. Pero ahora, estando allí, bailando con la poni que ama, hizo que razonara, tal vez habían otras recompensas además del reconocimiento, tal vez… los sentimientos de cada poni, ser capaces de amar a quien deseen y lo perjudicial que es no poder hacerlo, ser capaz de descubrir el misterio por ellos también.

Ambos comprendieron la razón del otro para desenmascarar el misterio, haciendo más fuerte su conexión.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, la canción terminó, nuevamente el piso de la pista de baile se llenó de vibraciones por los golpes de los cascos de los presentes, Dry y Twilight se les unieron enérgicamente. La cantante hizo una reverencia al público y con lágrimas de felicidad escapando de sus ojos bajó del escenario, no sin antes darle el micrófono al presentador.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Twilight—, sígueme.

Obedeció sin pensarlo y se alejaron de la multitud, Shining los observó y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez podría ayudarlo un poco más, pero primero quería ver la última tradición de cada año antes del cierre del festival de la semana de fundación.

No muy lejos de allí, en la misma banca en aquella colina en la que Shining estuvo, Dry y Twilight se sentaron y respiraron calmadamente, luego de recobrar el aliento, el hipólogo preguntó:

—¿Por qué vinimos aquí?  
—El gobernador dijo que aquí hay una excelente vista de la última actividad de la ciudad, mira, incluso hay otros ponis aquí —señaló la princesa a otras parejas en el área.

De repente, las luces de toda la ciudad se apagaron, dejando el parque en penumbras, a continuación, un pequeño punto de luz comenzó a brillar donde estaba el escenario del festival, pronto se convirtieron en decenas y luego en cientos de luces que aparecían en casi todos los puntos de la ciudad, incluso algunas de las parejas presentes en el parque encendían algunas. Luego, aquellos puntos de luz comenzaron a elevarse en el aire lentamente pintando la oscuridad del cielo de color naranja.

—Es hermoso —dijo Dry.  
—Si —dijo Twilight dejando escapar un suspiro para luego desviar su mirada hacia él.

Dry notó como Twilight observaba, giró para enfrentar sus miradas, acercó su casco y lo estrechó con el de Twilight, ella sonrió aun más. Se acercaron como si la banca se encogiera a cada segundo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración del otro. La princesa fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa, se inclinó acercándose cada vez más al hipólogo quien, nervioso y a la vez emocionado, sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y acortar la distancia entre ellos. Estaban a punto de concretar su unión, a escasos centímetros de convertirse en algo mucho más grande, ningún poni alrededor era testigo de aquel momento pero las linternas encandilaban sobre ellos, observando cada detalle.

Pero nunca sucedió.

Ambos se quedaron a escasos centímetros de la boca del otro, ninguno avanzó para concretar, ambos querían, pero ninguno podía. Luego de varios segundos sin que pasara nada, Twilight abrió los ojos seguido de Dry, deshaciendo su casi beso.

—¡Lo siento princesa, no debí, no quise…! —exclamó Dry nervioso.  
—No, no… no tiene de que preocuparse Dry, digamos que yo también tuve las intenciones de hacerlo.  
—¿De verdad?

Twilight asintió. Ambos desviaron sus miradas apenados.

—¿Entonces porque cree que…?  
—No nos… ¿besamos?

Dry asintió.

—No lo sé —respondió ella.

Ambos volvieron a mirar al cielo, sólo para percatarse de que las linternas ya estaban lejos de su vista, siendo tragadas por la oscuridad de la distancia. Muchos de los ponis que estaban allí también se retiraron a la comodidad de sus casas.

—Tal vez… no es el momento indicado, digo, todavía no resolvimos el misterio —adjudicó Twilight.  
—Si, tal vez… pero tengo muchas dudas —dijo Dry agarrándose la cabeza con sus cascos—, no sé qué pensar, ¿usted está dispuesta a esperar?  
—¿Y usted? —respondió Twilight con mirada triste.

No necesitó pensar la respuesta para responder.

—Sí, voy a esperar por ti.  
—Entonces yo también.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo como forma de sellar aquella tregua sentimental hasta que resolvieran el misterio, que los había reunido en primer lugar. Luego, se separaron y caminaron hacia el hotel con paso lento, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas entre ellos junto a una sonrisa. Al llegar y encender la luz, vieron como Shining se encontraba recostado en el sofá con un vaso de vidrio del cual emanaba olor alcohólico en el suelo.

Dry estaba a punto de tocarlo para despertarlo, pero Twilight lo detuvo, no quería perturbar su sueño y sugirió, con un ligero rubor, que compartieran la cama entre ellos. Con un rubor más intenso, él aceptó. Se acomodaron en aquella cama y apagaron las luces de la habitación, fue la primera vez en todo el viaje que Dry estuvo realmente cómodo para dormir.

Ambos se dieron la espalda y permanecieron en una orilla, luego de unos minutos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus espaldas hicieron contacto. En el rostro de ambos se dibujó una sonrisa. No muy lejos de allí, Shining dejó escapar una sonrisa también.

**XXX**

Horas atrás, la bibliotecaria se encontraba de camino a casa del hipólogo luego de aceptar cuidarla durante su viaje. Su mente estuvo todo el día pensando en el premio que la esperaba cuando llegase, y un tanto de sus pensamientos se preocupaba por Dry. Durante días, estuvo revisando su casa en busca de algo especial para ella y que sólo él podía hacer, las veces que iba a la biblioteca y le traía unas cuantas la hacían sonreír durante horas.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta e ingresó a la casa, rápidamente dejó sus cosas y fue directamente al último lugar que le tocaba revisar, su cuarto. Abrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz del sol, y comenzó su tarea, ojeando debajo de la cama, entre los libros, en el escritorio, en su mesita de luz, armario, dentro del globo terráqueo, pero nada encontraba. Usando su viejo sentido del olfato logró captar su aroma, sabía que estaban allí por algún lado. No fue hasta que levantó la cabeza que logró divisar algo fuera de lugar en el decorado del cuarto, un jarrón marrón con un pequeño cartel que rezaba "no tocar".

—Las encontré, galletas mías.

Sin perder tiempo, se acercó al librero y comenzó a trepar por él. Sus extremidades temblaban a medida que escalaba estante por estante, sudor recorrió su frente arrugada, pero sin importar el esfuerzo, debía obtener esas galletas caseras, hechas con una receta de hace más de mil años que le daban un sabor único. Antes de alcanzar el jarrón, se detuvo casi en la cima y dejó que su cuerpo se echara para atrás, provocando que su peso inclinara el librero y cayera encima de ella.

Lo último que vio fue el jarrón en pedazos y las galletas en el suelo.

—Regla de… cinco… segundos —dijo antes de desmayarse.

No tardaron mucho en llevarla a urgencias luego del accidente, allí permanecería en reposo hasta que alguien fuese a cuidarla. Como era recurrente en estos casos, se labraron dos cartas comunicando lo sucedido y se enviaron a parientes o amigos cercanos. Aquella mañana luego de dormir en la misma cama, Dry recibió su carta.

**XXX**

Antes de irse de viaje, Twilight le encargó a Spike que cuidara el diario de Discord mientras ella no estaba. Mientras la princesa de la amistad vivía uno de los momentos más románticos de su corta vida, Spike salía de su habitación para realizar la última tarea antes de ir a dormir.

—¡Apresúrate Spike, mi almohada y yo te demostraremos el verdadero significado de la palabra pelea! —exclamó Rainbow.  
—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —gritó Spike alejándose.

Durante sus primeros días viviendo allí, Spike tuvo algo de miedo con respecto a caminar por aquellos pasillos en la noche, pero con el paso del tiempo este terminó por acostumbrarse, después de todo, ¿no había nadie persiguiéndolo, verdad?

Al llegar a la biblioteca del castillo, Spike, guiado por la tenue luz de las lámparas, se dirigió hasta el escritorio personal de Twilight, con la llave que llevaba en su garra le quitó el seguro de la gaveta y la abrió, dentro, se encontraba el diario de Discord.

—Todo normal.  
—No todo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Spike al escuchar aquella voz modificada detrás de él. Al girarse, vio a la figura alta oculta detrás de una capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo.

—Ja, no me asustas Rainbow Dash, si quieres empezar la pelea de almohadas aquí no tengo ningún problema —dijo Spike.

Pero la figura misteriosa hizo caso omiso a su palabra, luego agachó su cabeza dejando ver su largo cuerno el cual tocó a Spike, encendiéndose al instante. Acto seguido, el dragón cayo desmayado al suelo, fruto del hechizo de sueño temporal en el cual fue atrapado.

Diez minutos después, Spike sintió el toque insistente de una pegaso multicolor que angustiada trataba de despertarlo. El dragón despertó con la cabeza ligera, aun somnoliento por el hechizo. Al recordar lo sucedido, corrió al escritorio y revisó la gaveta sólo para encontrarla vacía.

**XXX**

Luego de recibir la carta, Dry comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su alforja a gran velocidad, angustiado por lo sucedido con su amiga. Twilight y Shining lo ayudaban, pero era la princesa quien lamentaba que se fuera tan pronto.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerlo Shining, espero de todo corazón que logre arreglar todos sus problemas —dijo Dry despidiéndose.  
—Fue un placer también, espero que tú logres encontrar la felicidad en el amor.

Se despidieron estrechando sus cascos.

—Acompañaré a Dry a la salida del hotel —dijo Twilight.  
—Está bien.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, pero Shining quedó mirando a la puerta por un segundo.

En la salida, ambos quedaron estáticos.

—¿Qué va a pasar con la investigación? —preguntó Dry.  
—No lo sé, no sé cuánto tiempo más va a necesitar mi hermano para sentirse mejor, no creo poder ir a Canterlot todavía —respondió Twilight.  
—Oh…  
—¿No está molesto verdad?  
—No, no, la investigación puede esperar si eso significa arreglar los asuntos de su hermano, además, tengo que volver al imperio de cristal a ver a mi amiga.  
—Lo entiendo.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

—¿Entonces… que va a pasar con nosotros? —preguntó Dry.  
—Podemos hacer esto, usted vaya al imperio para ver a su amiga y yo me quedaré aquí hasta que Shining se recupere y luego iré a Canterlot a seguir investigando, cuando usted se desocupe de lo suyo puede ir a Ponyville y esperarme allí, o yo lo estaré esperando.

Ella se detuvo para observar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces tal vez, si tengo las respuestas, podremos sentarnos a charlar.  
—¿Lo promete?  
—Lo prometo —respondió acercándose a su lado y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Dry se llevó su casco a su mejilla, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Está bien —dijo recuperando su compostura—, me despido por ahora, nos veremos después Twilight.  
—Adiós Dry.

El hipólogo abrió la puerta doble y cruzó el umbral, antes de que estas se cerrasen volteó para dedicarle una última mirada a su amada. Luego, Twilight se dio vuelta para regresar a la habitación, pero ni siquiera llegó a dar dos pasos cuando se encontró con su hermano, el cual le dedicaba una mirada de enojo.

—Hola Shining.

Pero este no respondió.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? Podemos salir a desayunar o almorzar, además seguro podemos encontrar algo que hacer hoy.

Seguía sin responder.

—¿Sucede algo?  
—¿En serio detuviste tu investigación sólo para ayudarme a sentirme mejor? —preguntó seriamente.  
—¿Estuviste espiando? ¿Cuánto escuchaste?  
—Escuché todo… lo que me importaba, ¿entonces es en serio?  
—Sí.  
—¿Pero por qué?  
—Es que te veías tan destrozado por lo sucedido con Cadance que entre Dry y yo acordamos no seguir con la investigación luego de que la biblioteca de aquí no nos diera la información que buscábamos.

—No necesito que mi hermanita menor ande cuidándome como potrillo.  
—Claro que sí, lo hago ahora como lo hice años atrás cuando ella rompió tu corazón por primera vez…

Ahora pudo recordar como Twilight pasó tiempo con él cuando Cadance se fue de su vida, intentando hacer de todo para que se sintiera mejor, hasta que no supo cuando, dejó de sentirse así.

—…Sólo que esta vez me siento culpable porque te obligué a venir y eso sólo empeoró las cosas.  
—Ya te dije en el tren que esto no fue tu culpa, pero agradezco que te tomaras tantas molestias para hacerme sentir mejor, tanto ahora como antes —dijo Shining abrazando a su hermana—. Sin embargo, esto que tú haces es mucho más importante que mis sentimientos, por eso vamos a empacar nuestras cosas e iremos hacia Canterlot ahora mismo.  
—¿Estás seguro hermano?  
—Claro, volver al trabajo me ayudará a despejar mi cabeza.

Ambos regresaron a la habitación, la ordenaron, recogieron sus cosas y una hora después emprendieron su regreso a Canterlot, no sin antes despedirse del dueño del hotel y del gobernador, quien cordial los acompañó hasta la estación del tren.

**XXX**

El tren arribó y partió inusualmente rápido, cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban en Canterlot, su ciudad natal. El departamento de Shining quedaba de paso al castillo de las princesas, por lo que Twilight lo acompañó hasta allí. Su hermano le preguntó sobre la posibilidad de visitar a su padre en algún momento cercano, ella accedió. Al llegar al gran edificio de departamentos, se despidieron, prometiéndose mandar correspondencia para mantenerse en contacto.

Con paso apresurado, Twilight emprendió la marcha hacia la biblioteca del castillo, tal vez el último lugar donde podría buscar respuestas. El atardecer comenzaba a marcarse en la ciudad capital, tal vez debía pasar la noche en el castillo, a Celestia no le importará, pensó. A unas cuantas calles de llegar, volvió a pensar en Dry, lo extrañaba demasiado, esperaba de todo corazón encontrarlo en Ponyville cuando regresara. Dicen que el amor es ciego, pues, ella lo descubrió cuando, sin previo aviso, colisionó con un poni, las cosas de ambos cayeron al suelo, desparramándose.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —dijo Twilight usando su magia para separar sus cosas de las del poni.  
—¡Princesa Twilight! —exclamó aquel semental—Perdóneme su alteza, yo debí fijarme por donde iba, déjeme ayudarle con sus cosas.

Twilight se percató de la velocidad con la que aquel poni guardaba sus cosas, como si fuera experto en ello. Luego de recoger todo, ambos se despidieron y siguieron caminos separados, pero dos calles después aquel misterioso poni ingresó a un callejón y sacó su comunicador portátil. Una vez encendido, buscó entre las distantes señales hasta encontrar la que necesitaba, luego esperó.

—Hola princesa Twilight, tanto tiempo —se escuchó salir de aquel aparato.

Magnifying Glass dejó escapar una gran sonrisa, ahora sólo debía sentarse y escuchar.

Una vez dentro, Twilight se dirigió a la sala del trono para saludar a las princesas.

—Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna —saludó Twilight.  
—Princesa Twilight, ¿Qué te trae al castillo? —preguntó Luna.  
—Vengo a la biblioteca a buscar información.  
—Todos nuestros libros están a tu disposición Twilight.  
—Gracias princesa —dijo Twilight lista para irse.  
—Espera Twilight —dijo Celestia—, ya que tú estás aquí, ¿Shining debe haber venido contigo no?  
—Sí, el ya está de regreso en su departamento, dijo que se reintegraría a la fuerza mañana o pasado.  
—Me alegro, muchas gracias por la noticia, puedes retirarte.

Twilight salió y cerró la puerta. Luego de recorrer varios pasillos y girar en varias direcciones, llegó a su destino. Una vez allí, fue a la sección más antigua de la biblioteca, aquel rincón donde los libros eran tan antiguos como el polvo que los rodeaba o las telarañas que colgaban de ellos, llenos de conocimiento ancestral sobre Equestria o la tierra que el nombre representaba antes de llamarse así.

La iluminación era escasa allí, apenas una vela en un farol a punto de extinguirse, gotas de cera colgaban de allí. Usando un hechizo creó una pequeña esfera lumínica que permanecería estática encima suyo hasta que esta se agotase o Twilight se alejara de ella.

Encendió su cuerno y trajo consigo unos veinte libros que flotaron a su alrededor, les daba una rápida ojeada y luego los devolvía a su lugar. Su expresión no era pacifica como lo fue al iniciar la investigación, había leído muchos libros que no aportaban nada, por eso no deseaba perder más tiempo, deseaba encontrar algo que le diera algún indicio, cualquier cosa que le dijese que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Estaba cansada de estar perdida.

Trajo otra tanda de libros, y luego otra, y otra.

Nunca se fijó en los detalles de los libro más allá del título, ni el color de su cubierta o de sus páginas, por eso no se dio cuenta de la peculiaridad de aquel libro rosa con un sol en el centro hasta que leyó las primeras palabras en él. Sus pupilas se achicaron ante la sorpresa, el diario de Celestia se encontraba ante ella.

No muy lejos de allí, las hermanas se encontraban firmando papeles reales hasta que Luna interrumpió a Celestia.

—Tendrás que disculparme hermana, tengo que atender asuntos reales en el baño, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de…?  
—No te aflijas, yo firmaré estos papeles por ti —interrumpió Celestia.  
—Gracias hermana —agradeció levantándose  
—Pero si sigues así, pronto aprenderé a falsificar tu firma hermana, ten por seguro que eso no traerá nada bueno —agregó con una sonrisa sin despegar su vista de los papeles.  
—Ja, ja, muy graciosa —rió sarcástica Luna.  
—Y un consejo, no es necesario decir que vas a atender asuntos reales en el baño, con decir lo de asuntos reales basta.

Luna giró rápidamente y gritó con su voz real:

—¡Y no me quisiste comunicar algo tan importante como eso antes de decirlo frente a los nobles en aquella reunión hace meses!

Celestia dejó escapar una risilla.

—Es que me acordé recién.

Luna se tranquilizó y salió de allí. Celestia esperó un par de minutos y, observando a su alrededor para evitar testigos, sacó un libro oculto debajo del trono, el cual esperaba mucho leer desde que lo recuperó. Nada más abrirlo, muchos recuerdos del pasado invadieron su mente, a medida que leía, otros aparecieron. Todo allí ya lo había leído hace siglos cuando lo obtuvo por primera vez, por eso pudo pasar las paginas rápidamente sin darle mayor importancia, nada había cambiado en siglos. Cuando llegó a la ultima pagina, nuevas comenzaron a aparecer mientras las primeras desaparecían, esto le permitía a su portador continuar escribiendo por más longevo que fuese.

Luego de páginas y páginas sobre sus amoríos y fantasías amorosas, llegó a la página final. Allí terminaba todo, si la giraba aparecería sólo una página en blanco, indicando que su portador original no había escrito nada nuevo en ella. Pero algo le decía que debía girar la hoja antes de cerrar el diario, y lo hizo, al instante aparecieron una nueva tanda de páginas, la tinta en ellas era más oscura que en hojas anteriores, sorprendida, comenzó a leer:

"_Querido diario:_

_Me alegra por fin haberte encontrado, pasaron más de mil años y mírate, estás como nuevo, incluso me sorprende que aun conserves el hechizo de memoria infinita. ¡Es perfecto! Tengo mucho que contarte, estar atrapado en piedra siendo capaz de ver y escuchar me dejó unas muy buenas anécdotas para contarte…"_

Los siguientes párrafos eran un resumen de su situación actual, dándole importancia al hecho de haberse reformado y conseguido la amistad de Fluttershy y los elementos de la armonía. Luego, encontró una anotación interesante.

"[…] _Debo agradecer a la princesa Twilight Sparkle por haberte encontrado, lástima que no fue por un acto de buena fe para ayudarme sino por una simple investigación de ella. Creo que recuerdo de que era, te lo voy a contar…"_

A medida que avanzaba la lectura, la expresión serena que casi siempre llevaba consigo cambió a una de angustia y preocupación. Sus sospechas eran ciertas desde un principio. Su más grande secreto estaba a punto de ser descubierto. ¡Twilight misma estaba en la biblioteca investigando todo ahora mismo!

Con el corazón en su pecho palpitando fuerte, dio un salto de su trono hasta la alfombra y galopó veloz hacia la puerta, rogando que ella no haya descubierto nada todavía. Pero como si el destino le devolviera el golpe siglos después, las puertas se abrieron a la par estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una Twilight confusa levitando el diario de Celestia en el aire.

—¡Princesa Celestia!  
—¡Twilight!

Esta vez Twilight se acercaba amenazante a su antigua maestra.

—Dígame princesa… ¿todo lo que leí aquí es verdad? ¿Cada palabra? —inquirió mostrándole su viejo diario que hacía tiempo había dejado olvidado.

Celestia sólo retrocedía ante las acusaciones sin mirarla.

—¡Respóndame!

Ella dejó de avanzar, Celestia se detuvo.

—¡¿Usted provocó que los ponis cambiaran su orientación sexual hace mil años?! ¡¿Usted fue responsable indirecta de la persecución de los heterosexuales que llevó a la fundación de Dodge City?! ¡¿Y del odio e intolerancia actual, es culpable también?!

No supo que responder, tampoco que hacer, hasta que una idea vino a su mente, una idea casi tan descabellada como la que hizo hace mil años. Cambió su expresión a una de tristeza y arrepentimiento, inspiró profundamente y dijo:

—Lo siento, Twilight —dijo agachando su cabeza.

Twilight estaba por decir algo más cuando de repente, el cuerno de Celestia se posó sobre su cabeza con su aura mágica activa y lanzó un hechizo sobre su alumna, desmayándola. El diario cayó al suelo al igual que ella.

Sin perder tiempo, Celestia lanzó otro hechizo sobre Twilight, pero esta vez era uno distinto, uno que aseguraría su secreto, tal vez para siempre esta vez. Pero quedaba algo que hacer, durante su viaje, Twilight interactuó con muchos ponis que conocen de la investigación, no podía arriesgarse con ellos tampoco. Sólo había una forma de llegar a todos ellos al mismo tiempo. Desplegó sus alas y alzó vuelo, aprovechando que su sol todavía estaba en el cielo, se elevó hasta casi el límite del cielo donde la ciudad parecía una simple mancha de civilización y encendió su cuerno. Recitó un hechizo que sabía de memoria y luego agregó:

—Oh mi querido astro, estrella del firmamento que llena de luz nuestro día, imploro que me ayudes en esta ocasión, usa tus rayos para llevar mi hechizo a todos los súbditos que lo requieran —dijo levantando sus cascos al costado con el sol en su espalda.

De repente, ella se envolvió a si misma con su aura mágica y comenzó a lanzar su hechizo usando el sol como una poderosa antena para llegar a los rincones más lejanos de Equestria. Una vez finalizado, descendió de los cielos hasta la sala del trono donde, por suerte, sólo se encontraba Twilight todavía inconsciente. Usando un hechizo de teletransportación la llevó hasta una recamara del castillo y la arropó apropiadamente, luego viajó a toda velocidad hasta la biblioteca y, luego de buscar por unos segundos allí, encontró su alforja en el suelo, sacó un cuaderno el cual ojeó por unos instantes para después cubrirlo con su magia y hacerlo cenizas mágicas que desaparecieron.

—Realmente, lo siento.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero les haya gustado.**

**Lamento la demora de un mes, pero recien ahora pude ponerme activo con respecto a la escritura. Lo que si puedo adelantar es que el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic saldrá si o si la semana que viene. Otra cosa, recomiendo la cancion que puse en el capitulo "La vie en rose", tiene varias versiones, yo les recomiendo la de Daniela Andrade.**

**Otra cosa, los que dijeron que era Celestia la figurosa misteriosa, se llevan una galleta de internet.**

**En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario. Corregido a la velocidad de la luz.  
**

**Heavenly Rainbow: Gracias por el comentario. No consegui a nadie para la portada, no se si llegue a sacar una para antes de terminar.  
**

**DanLand 1939x2: Gracias por los comentarios. Si, pobre Shining y Spike ¬¬.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Otra cosa antes de terminar, el Legendverse está al borde de un hilo, si quieren salvarlo deben ir a la encuesta que está en mi perfil, en la parte superior se encuentra la pregunta, le hacen click y los lleva a ella. Queda una semana y pico para cerrar la votación.  
**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	12. Equilibrium

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Fue realmente duro para él alejarse de Twilight luego de la noche anterior, pero no podía dejar a su amiga cuando más lo necesitaba. Fue la bibliotecaria quien primeramente lo ayudó al regresar de su destierro, cuando estaba solo y asustado. Le dio un hogar, comida, contención emocional y posteriormente lo ayudó a conseguir un trabajo y una vivienda para que continuara su vida allí. Dry era una de las compañías más cercanas que tenía, el resto de su familia había desaparecido en el tiempo o mudado a otros lares de Equestria para comenzar una nueva vida, su hija es un ejemplo de ello.

Luego de su pequeño viaje en tren, bajó rápidamente y fue directo al hospital. Al ingresar preguntó por ella y fue directo a su habitación en uno de los pisos superiores, nada más entrar la vio, sentada, viendo su almuerzo el cual consistía en un insípido puré de papas, acompañado de un vaso de jugo y una gelatina de naranja en un vaso desechable.

—¿Sabe que debe comer eso verdad? —preguntó Dry desde la puerta.

La bibliotecaria giró y una sonrisa se presentó. El hipólogo se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Alguna vez has comido comida de hospital jovencito? Que Celestia no permita que comas algo como esto en tu vida.  
—Oh vamos, no puede ser tan mala, la gelatina luce deliciosa —dijo tomando el vasito y devorando una porción de ella.

Su expresión decía mucho de su falta de sabor, como si estuviera hecha de agua gelatinada solamente. La anciana dejó escapar una de sus sonrisas de "yo tengo razón".

—Bueno… al menos llenará tu estomago —dijo entregándole la gelatina.

Ella comenzó a comerlo, animada por tener visitas.

—Me alegra que hayas venido Dry, tuve la mala suerte de estar sola en esta habitación de dos, sin nadie con quien charlar.  
—Yo me alegro de que estés bien, por otro lado tuviste suerte de que no te tocara una compañera más parlanchina que tú, nunca te dejaría hablar —dijo con burla.  
—Tienes razón, hubiera sido peor que estar encerrada en el infierno.

Ambos rieron y ella prosiguió con su postre. La única compañía sonora en la habitación era la radio, la cual estaba pegada a la mesa para evitar ser robada como tantas otras, transmitía las noticias, de vez en cuando el clima, siempre permaneciendo en la misma frecuencia porque ella gustaba de escuchar una radionovela que pasaba por la tarde.

—¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto? —preguntó levantando la sabana para ver su cuerpo vendado casi por completo.  
—Fue tu culpa por dejar las galletas tan arriba, me obligaste a escalar el librero y este me cayó encima.  
—Si hubieras esperado a que regresara, te hubiera horneado unas cuantas, ahora mírate.  
—No pasa nada —aclaró dejando el vaso de gelatina en la bandeja—, además, el doctor dijo que no fue nada de gravedad y que pronto podré volver a casa, claro que ahora tendré que cuidarme más y me darán más medicamentos para consumo diario.

Refunfuñó a eso ultimo, le hacía recordar lo vieja que era.

—No te preocupes, ambos somos viejos milenarios.  
—Bueno, basta de hablar sobre mí, ahora cuéntame cómo te fue en tu viaje.

Dry dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de buenos recuerdos y se sentó en el suelo.

—Pues…

Le contó todo lo sucedido desde que subió al tren con la princesa de la amistad y su hermano, pasando por los momentos tristes de este ultimo por la princesa Cadance, hasta su interacción con Twilight hasta el punto de enamorarse y casi compartir un beso con ella. Casi fue la palabra que llevó a la bibliotecaria a hacer esto:

—Es una muy linda historia, creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarte, ¿serías tan amable de pasarme el periódico?  
—Claro —respondió.

Una vez en sus cascos, leyó un par de encabezados hasta encontrar el que necesitaba.

—Mira, aquí está —dijo señalándole.  
—¿Dónde?

Con años y años de práctica en el arte de la manipulación de enrollar papel, enrolló rápidamente el periódico y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Dry.

—¡Mal poni! —exclamó.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Eres un veterano con más de mil años de edad. ¡¿Y no fuiste capaz de besar a la princesa de la amistad?! —exclamó.

Por suerte, no había nadie en aquella habitación y las enfermeras parecían estar ocupadas con otros pacientes del hospital como para escuchar.

—No es tan fácil, hay mucho que hacer antes de pensar en ello.  
—¿Esa es tu excusa? No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, escuché que los jóvenes de hoy se complican de más en las relaciones pero no pensé que eso te sucedería a ti.  
—Lo dices como si esos mil años que recalcas los hubiera vivido como un poni normal, pero no fue así.  
—¿Y ahora vives como un poni normal? —preguntó.

No supo que responder.

—No sé a que te refieres.  
—No finjas que no sabes, desde que el imperio regresó de su destierro no has hecho más que encerrarte en tu burbuja para no salir al exterior.

En la radio, un animado locutor anunciaba el clima templado en ese momento y el pronóstico extendido para el resto de los días.

—Estuve encerrado trabajando —justificó.  
—¿Trabajando? Niño, no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, tengo el registro de todos los libros que sacaste de la biblioteca y recuerdo cada uno de los que hay en tu casa, pocos tratan temas de hipología y todos los demás son de historia, hace mil años eras un hipólogo ahora eres sólo un ayudante bibliotecario que acomoda libros para vivir.

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa al hipólogo, no esperaba que ella fuera tan directa.

—Yo sólo… estaba asustado —admitió dejando escapar una lagrima.  
—Yo también lo estuve, todos estuvimos asustados y confundidos cuando regresamos al mundo real, pero pocos pasaron por lo mismo que tu.  
—Pero tenías razón, cuando me enteré de lo sucedido, traté de contactarme con mi familia en Fillydelphia sólo para terminar descubriendo que habían muerto hace siglos. Luego me ayudaste en todo, pero no fue suficiente para mí, quería descubrir cómo fue que terminamos congelados en el tiempo, pase noches enteras leyendo libro tras libro sin encontrar nada, me sentí inútil por ello.

La bibliotecaria le ofreció el vaso de jugo de su bandeja, él aceptó.

—Pero seguí sin importar nada, un par de horas antes de ir al trabajo y luego todo lo que podía antes de dormir, muchas veces terminando con la cabeza en el escritorio. No hacía nada más que eso. Cuando me fuiste a visitar aquella tarde con respecto a un nuevo trabajo, estaba a punto de rechazarlo y seguir leyendo, pero algo muy en el fondo me decía que debía aceptar la propuesta.  
—Y mira que bien te hizo —remarcó ella.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Estás muy despistado, mira, yo intenté invitarte a comer, salir con amigas del club de tejido e incluso arreglé una cita a ciegas con una de sus nietas, pero te negaste a ir en cada ocasión. De repente, llega la princesa Twilight Sparkle y no sólo aceptas ayudarla con su investigación sino que además no dudaste ni por un segundo en acompañarla a una ciudad extraña, ayudar a su hermano, comer pizza con ella por primera vez, ir al cine, bailar y casi besarla. Ella te ayudó más de lo que imaginas.  
—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Dry animado—, ¿pero qué hago ahora?  
—Esto vas a hacer, mi hija seguramente va a venir mañana a verme, así que quiero que mañana tomes el primer tren a Ponyville, esperes a la princesa y le digas todo lo que sientes y quien eres realmente, ¿entendido?  
—Entendido, y gracias —dijo dándole otro abrazo.  
—No tienes que agradecer, para eso estoy aquí.

De repente, un anunciador en la radio daba aviso de lo que se venía a continuación, era nada más ni nada menos que la radionovela.

—Oh, oh, ya está por comenzar, hazme un favor y cierra la persiana así no entra ruido de afuera, además falta un par de horas para el anochecer y no quiero que se enfrié la habitación.  
—¿No te molesta estar a oscuras?  
—A mi edad tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme.

Dry obedeció y cerró la persiana, evitando que el ruido y la luz ingresasen a la habitación durante el resto del día. Poco sabían que eso salvaría sus memorias de ser borradas por los rayos del sol.

Luego, trajo una silla del rincón y se sentó al lado de su cama.

—¿Y la radionovela es buena?

**XXX**

Esa madrugada, mientras Twilight dormitaba plácidamente como si nada hubiese pasado, Celestia se preparaba para el último encuentro con el detective que ella había contratado para seguir a su estudiante. Nuevamente se ponía su capucha que la cubría en su totalidad y con un simple hechizo, cambió su voz, todo con el fin de disfrazar su identidad.

Al principio pensaba en dejarle una simple carta al detective para que este dejara su tarea y pagarle un extra por las molestias, pero encontrar un micrófono en la alforja de Twilight obligó a la princesa a tomar otras medidas, una que aseguraría que nadie sepa lo que hizo para mantener su secreto. Esa noche, ella lo esperaría dentro de la habitación para recibir el último informe personalmente.

A dos calles del punto de encuentro, se encontraba Magnifying Glass, parado en un callejón esperando por alguien que, con suerte, salvaría su flanco. En su alforja llevaba el informe que debía entregar y una bolsa con la mitad de las monedas que le sobraban del pago. Estaba nervioso y paranoico, como nunca lo estuvo en su vida, su vista se desviaba en todas direcciones, siempre en guardia, por si ella aparecía a terminar el trabajo.

De pronto, sintió un par de toques en su hombro. Encendió su cuerno rápidamente y giró, dispuesto a todo para salir del peligro.

—¡Espera! —exclamó aquel poni.  
—¡Casi me das un infarto! —gritó el detective, de pronto, las luces de las viviendas comenzaron a prenderse una por una— Ven, no tenemos tiempo.

Asi, el detective jaló a su mejor amigo al callejón para salir de la vista de cualquiera que mirase por su ventana.

—Wow Glass, nunca te había visto tan agitado, ¿alguien poderoso te descubrió? —inquirió su amigo.  
—No tengo tiempo para darte los detalles.  
—Cuando dices eso es porque me lo explicarás luego de que me den una golpiza.  
—Eso sólo pasó una vez, y no te golpearon te caíste de las escaleras mientras escapabas.  
—Pero terminé en el hospital de todas formas.  
—¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

No quería perder más tiempo, estaba en peligro con cada segundo que pasaba. En ese instante, se cuestionó en pedirle aquel favor a su amigo, quien lo ayudó en muchas ocasiones cuando sus operaciones de investigación suponían algún riesgo, pero esto era demasiado, incluso para él. Pero aquellas ideas se evaporaron de su mente cuando vio que llevaba puesto su disfraz.

—Está bien, dime lo que tengo que hacer y considéralo hecho.

Una vez dicho el plan y entregado el sobre con su informe, el amigo del detective fue al punto de encuentro. Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerle esos tipos de favores a Magnifying cuando este se metía en problemas, aunque lo hacía de buena voluntad este le pagaba con parte de su paga por arriesgar su vida.

Al llegar, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se dirigió hasta la habitación designada. Nada más pararse frente a ella le trajo un mal presentimiento, por las descripciones de Glass aquel ente era poderoso. Al ver que nada pasaba, sacó el informe y cuando estaba por deslizarlo por debajo de la puerta, algo lo llamó.

—Pasa.

Tragó saliva e ingresó a la habitación.

—Cierra la puerta.

Obedeció, quedando dentro donde la oscuridad llenaba la habitación. Esta vez, la ventana estaba cerrada, la luz de la luna no llegaba a ese lugar. El poni no quiso dar un paso más temiendo chocar con quien sea que esté con él. Permaneció en medio de una mentirosa soledad hasta que el ente hizo brillar su cuerno para iluminar al poni y darle una mirada rápida.

Dentro suyo, el poni rezaba para que no se enterara de su disfraz; una peluca del mismo color que la melena y cola del detective, una especie de pelaje exterior que emulaba el color del pelaje del detective y por supuesto, su mismo atuendo. Por suerte, tenía el mismo color de ojos.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

Volvió a respirar tranquilo, luego asintió. Con su aura mágica acercó el sobre marrón hasta el ente y luego este lo envolvió con la suya sacando su contenido y leyéndolo por encima, sin prestarle mucha atención realmente. Luego, volvió a guardarlo lentamente y, como hizo anteriormente, lo convirtió en cenizas mágicas desde abajo hacia arriba hasta no quedar nada de este.

—Agradezco tus servicios, pero ya no son requeridos.

Sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, este colocó su largo cuerno en su cabeza y lo hechizó, provocando su desmayo, posterior caída y entrada al mundo de los sueños por varias horas. Después, Celestia se sacó la capucha y se quitó el hechizo de cambio de voz, prosiguiendo a revisar la alforja del supuesto detective y quemando todo lo relacionado a la investigación. Luego recordó algo por un instante, de su capucha sacó el micrófono que Glass había puesto en la alforja de Twilight luego de chocar con esta y lo quemó también. Al igual que con su alumna, arropó al poni en la cama y se acercó a la ventana.

—Lo siento —murmuró antes de saltar y volar hacía el castillo.

Pasaron treinta minutos, al ver que su amigo no regresaba de su encuentro con Celestia, el detective se preocupó sobremanera. Luego de pensarlo una y otra vez, decidió acudir a su ayuda, al llegar al punto de encuentro se encontró con su cuerpo dormitando en la cama plácidamente. Intentó despertarlo pero no pudo, revisó la alforja sólo para encontrarla vacía, la bolsa con monedas estaba en la mesita sin ningún faltante, al despojarlo de su sabana no vio ningún rastro de violencia física o cicatriz mágica.

Ahora podía respirar tranquilo.

Se acercó a la ventana y la cerró, para asegurarse de que nada pasara puso una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó en ella, montando guardia mirando a la ventana. De su alforja, sacó el sobre marrón con la investigación original, él no acostumbraba a guardar información de sus casos para así poder desvincularse de ellos fácilmente y seguir con el siguiente, pensó en prenderle fuego pero luego la voz de Twilight reclamándole la verdad a Celestia y el posterior silencio abrupto lo hizo reflexionar. Tal vez esa información dentro del sobre podía serle de utilidad a alguien más después de todo.

Al poco rato de hacer guardia, se durmió en la silla.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight despertó luego de una noche tranquila, tratando de recordar el loco sueño que tuvo, uno donde ella viajaba por toda Equestria y conocía al amor de su vida, pero como casi siempre, al dejar de pensar en ello este se escapó de su mente. Al sentarse en la cama se sobresaltó, no estaba en su castillo, miró alrededor y luego suspiró tranquila, sólo con mirar el decorado pudo deducir que estaba en el castillo de la princesa Celestia en Canterlot, pero no supo porque o como había llegado allí.

Al salir de la cama, fue al baño a refrescarse y alistarse, al salir, fijó su vista en su alforja, al revisarla sólo encontró algunos elementos de higiene personal y un rollo de papel junto a una pluma y un tintero, siempre llevando eso en caso de alguna emergencia escrita. De pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Twilight.

La princesa se hizo presente.

—Buenos días Twilight.  
—Buenos días princesa.  
—¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? —preguntó Celestia.  
—Dormí excelente, mejor de lo que puedo recordar.

Celestia esbozaba una sonrisa en todo momento porque sabía que el hechizo de borrado de memoria había funcionado. Tenía tanta experiencia usándolo que supo hasta que momento cortar, un defecto potencial en el hechizo era que mientras mayor era la brecha de borrado más confundido se sentiría el sujeto en cuestión. Por ello, debía decirle una buena excusa a Twilight para que esta no indagara y pudiera irse a casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Pero no recuerdo porque vine a Canterlot —dijo Twilight extrañada buscando nuevamente en su alforja.  
—Mi querida alumna, viniste a buscar un libro antiguo en el rincón más alejado de la biblioteca, al no encontrarlo consultaste conmigo y te respondí que ya te había mandado el libro a tu biblioteca, tal vez deberías buscarlo en tu castillo otra vez —sugirió Celestia.  
—Es extraño que no recuerde el nombre del libro.  
—Buscabas el libro "Alegorías del antiguo mundo poni" —respondió Celestia llena de confianza, sabiendo que el libro estaba, de hecho, en la biblioteca de Twilight.  
—Oh… bueno, creo que tendré que buscarlo allí nuevamente, muchas gracias por alojarme en el castillo, princesa —agradeció acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

Ella lo correspondió.

—Es un placer Twilight, me encanta que pases a visitar —Luego rompió el abrazo—, espero que tengas un buen viaje a casa.

Celestia salió de allí, minutos después Twilight estaba en camino a Ponyville, por primera vez desde que comenzó su investigación, estaba tranquila, sin nada que la preocupase, incluso tarareaba una canción mientras el tren la llevaba a su hogar. Al arribar, se dirigió al castillo, mucho ponis la saludaban como siempre, algunos incluso la reverenciaban.

—Spike, ya llegué —dijo Twilight ingresando al castillo.  
—¡Twilight! —exclamó Spike corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola tan fuerte como nunca lo hizo.  
—Wow, Spike, se ve que me extrañaste mucho —dijo Twilight.  
—¡No sabes todo lo que pasó mientras te fuiste, tengo tanto que contarte!  
—Ay Spike, creo que exageras —dijo incrédula caminando a la biblioteca.

En ese momento, Spike supo que algo andaba mal, conocía demasiado bien a Twilight como para saber que al regresar ambos comenzarían a hablar de su viaje y el resultado de la investigación, sin contar lo sucedido con Spike y los potrillos del pueblo. Verla actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y sólo fuese a comprar cosas en el mercado de forma rutinaria era demasiado sospechoso.

—Y dime… ¿Qué tal tu viaje? —preguntó caminando a su lado.  
—Estuvo bien, no encontré lo que buscaba pero una fuente muy confiable me dijo que lo encontraría en mi biblioteca.  
—¿Fuiste a muchos lugares? —siguió cuestionando.  
—Pues, no mucho.  
—¿Y como está Shining Armor?  
—No fui a visitarlo, pero la princesa Celestia me dijo que está bien —respondió abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca y entrando.

Ahora si estaba confundido por la respuesta.

—¿Y… que tal el imperio?  
—No lo sé, no he recibido una carta de Cadance en semanas.

Spike se limitó a seguir a Twilight mientras esta buscaba el libro de las alegorías, le ponía impaciente que ella evadiera las preguntas con respuestas aleatorias.

—¿Sucede algo Spike? —inquirió Twilight levitando veinte libros a su alrededor— Has estado preguntando mucho.  
—Debería hacerte esa misma pregunta Twilight.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Dime, ¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó con mirada acusante.  
—Pues, fui a Canterlot a buscar un libro sobre alegorías antiguas, pero la princesa Celestia me dijo que lo había enviado a mi biblioteca aquí en el castillo.  
—Pero… ¿Y la investigación?  
—¿Qué investigación?  
—¿Y tu viaje al imperio de cristal?  
—¿Imperio de cristal?  
—¿Y el diario de Discord?  
—¿Discord tiene un diario?

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, como si ambos supieran que aquella conversación no llevaría a ningún lado.

—¡Ya regreso! —exclamó saliendo de la biblioteca y posteriormente del castillo.

Twilight sólo orbitó sus ojos para luego proseguir con su búsqueda.

Spike corrió y corrió, algo le había pasado a Twilight durante su viaje y ahora no podía recordar nada, pensó y pensó la forma de hacerle recordar, pero no consiguió nada, hasta que recordó la primera cosa, el primer hecho, que obligó a Twilight a buscar respuestas. Sólo debía correr un poco más.

Mientras tanto, un semental recién salido de un pintoresco tren se dirigía con paso decidido hacia el castillo que se elevaba alto y se desprendía de la arquitectura del pueblo. A su paso, preguntó a un par de ponis locales si la princesa Twilight Sparkle había regresado y ellos asintieron, con más alegría prosiguió con su caminar. Aquel poni llevaba una corbata de moño, su melena engominada, había enjuagado la boca con enjuague bucal ultra concentrado y limpiado sus lentes para que no tuvieran ni una mota de polvo. Todo por ella.

Mientras este se acercaba, Twilight salía de la biblioteca con el libro rodeado por su aura mágica.

—Fue sencillo —se dijo a si misma dirigiéndose a la cocina por una vaso de jugo antes de ponerse a leer.

Entonces, se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta del castillo tres veces. Twilight fue a abrir de inmediato.

—Hola.  
—Buenas tardes princesa Twilight, ¿puedo pasar y hablarle de algo importante? —inquirió Dry.  
—Claro, adelante.

El hipólogo ingresó y quedó maravillado por el interior del castillo.

—¿De qué quería hablarme? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Cierto —dijo prestándole atención a ella y tomando aire—, escuche princesa, se que acordamos no volver a hablar de esto hasta que terminara la investigación, pero siento que ya no puedo contenerlo.  
—¿Investigación? ¿Cuál inves-?  
—Por favor, necesito decírselo princesa.  
—Está bien, proceda —dijo Twilight un tanto extrañada por la actitud de aquel poni.  
—Desde que comenzamos este viaje, usted me cambió, me hizo un mejor poni del que era antes de conocerla o hace mil años antes de quedar congelado en el tiempo. No me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba hasta que llegó usted y, con el paso de los días, no pude evitar sentir cosas por usted, sentimientos que no había sentido por nadie más antes, y no le estaría diciendo todo esto sino supiera que usted siente lo mismo por mí. Por eso, haya terminado la investigación o no, quiero que estemos juntos y terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente aquella noche en Dodge City, ¿Qué dice? —inquirió extendiendo su casco para que ella lo tomara como lo hizo en reiteradas ocasiones.

Estaba tan cegado por su corazón que no pudo notar la cara de sorpresa que puso Twilight, acompañada de pena.

—Disculpe pero, ¿Quién es usted?  
—Tiene razón —respondió—, no me conoce en verdad porque nunca le dije con certeza quién era en realidad, pero ahora estoy listo para decírselo, soy Dry Ink, un poni terrestre proveniente de Fillydelphia, soy un hipólogo que luego de graduarse fue a tomar unas vacaciones viajando por toda Equestria, cuando fui al imperio de cristal, este desapareció por mil años, es por eso que nunca hablé de mi familia porque todos están muertos y soy demasiado cobarde como para buscar alguno vivo en la actualidad, luego mi amiga me ayudó y desde entonces vivo en el imperio, además…

Twilight sólo escuchaba lo que aquel poni tenía para decir, como un libro abierto dejaba al descubierto muchos secretos y gustos personales, alegando que había mentido sobre ellos. Siguió y siguió sin parar, apenas se detenía para tomar aire y proseguir. Un sentimiento de vergüenza crecía en su interior con cada palabra, sabía que había ponis allá afuera que la idolatraban, ovacionaban y demás, pero nunca conoció a nadie que se haya enamorado de ella como lo hizo él. Sería dulce si no fuera porque afirmaba con todo su ser que ambos pasaron por cosas maravillosas, siendo que nunca lo había visto en su vida.

Llegó a un punto en que la vergüenza y lo raro eran demasiado para ella.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Twilight.

Dry detuvo su gran discurso.

—Escucha, me siento alagada por todo lo que dijo, de verdad, pero tengo que ser sincera con usted.

El tiempo, su corazón y pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar esas palabras.

—Yo no…  
—Deténgase —dijo Dry con voz rasposa—, lo entiendo.  
—De verdad no creo que…  
—No quiero oírlo, de verdad, lo entiendo, me dejé llevar, yo no debí… yo… lo siento, me iré ahora princesa, adiós.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explayarse, Dry cerró la puerta del castillo y comenzó su lento andar hacia la estación de tren. Ni siquiera imaginó que algo podría estar remotamente mal, que algo malo había sucedido en el corto tiempo en que estuvieron separados, sólo quería volver a casa.

Pero, recordando sus propias palabras y las de la bibliotecaria, no iba a regresar a su antigua vida, tenía otros planes en mente.

Hasta el ahora perfecto día de Twilight se vino abajo rápidamente y sin motivo aparente, primero su leal asistente cuestiona su pequeño viaje a Canterlot y después un admirador aparece y le confiesa sus más profundos sentimientos. Cuando estaba por analizar alguna posibilidad de que Spike estuviera en lo correcto, este abrió la puerta súbitamente trayendo a Rarity.

—Twilight, cariño, vine tan pronto como me fue posible —dijo Rarity.  
—Spike, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué trajiste a Rarity? —inquirió Twilight empezando a sentirse confundida.  
—Mi pequeño dragón me contó lo que está sucediendo contigo.  
—¿Qué sucede conmigo?  
—Dime exactamente lo que hiciste ayer, querida.

Twilight le respondió casi con las mismas palabras que con Spike, agregando un par de detalles extras. Luego de su respuesta, Spike y Rarity compartieron una mirada de preocupación y le contaron a Twilight sobre su investigación y el viaje que hizo con Shining hacia el imperio de cristal.

—Eso no es posible —refutó ella—, ¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerde algo tan importante?  
—¿Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de ello? ¿Lo ocurrido con Lyra? —inquirió Rarity.

Spike se cruzó de brazos por mencionar ese tema, pero ella lo ignoró.

—No lo recuerdo, ¿de verdad sucedió todo lo que me dijeron?

Ambos asintieron, la angustia comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

—Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos, ¿Qué hice? ¿Quién me borró la memoria? ¡¿Cuántos días perdí?!  
—Tranquilízate Twilight, ¿no hay algún hechizo para recuperar la memoria o algo? —inquirió Rarity.  
—No lo hay, es imposible recuperar la memoria —respondió Twilight preocupada— ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! Si lo que dicen es verdad, significa que perdí mi investigación y tendré que comenzar de nuevo, ¿y si el que me borró la memoria vuelve a atacarme? ¿Y si viene ahora por ustedes por involucrarse? ¡¿Qué sucedió con Shining?!  
—Relájate Twilight, debemos pensar como terminaste en Canterlot, tendremos que volver por tus pasos, tal vez al imperio de cristal para ver con quien hablaste y-  
—Eso no será necesario —dijo un poni que ingresó abruptamente al castillo interrumpiendo a Spike.  
—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Twilight más confundida que nunca.  
—Princesa Twilight, soy Magnifying Glass, un detective privado que se gana la vida investigando a otros ponis para sacar información, fui contratado hace varios días para seguirla a usted a donde vaya para conseguir información de su investigación.

Los otros quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Lo que sea que haya investigado era muy grande al parecer —comentó Twilight.  
—Yo no creía eso, hasta que usted dio con el culpable que tanto estaba buscando, el cual resultó ser el mismo que ocasionó su pérdida de memoria —dijo el detective.  
—¡¿Quién fue?! —inquirió desesperada por saber la verdad.  
—Fue la princesa Celestia.  
—¡Mientes! —exclamó Twilight asistiendo en defensa de su mentora— Ella no sería capaz de borrarme la memoria.

Spike asintió a su lado, Rarity sólo quedó pensativa. El detective dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sacaba una grabadora y la encendía, luego adelantó la grabación hasta el punto deseado, aumentó el volumen al máximo y le dio a reproducir. Primeramente se escuchaba el sonido de un poni galopante y su respiración agitada, luego el brusco abrir de puertas y luego, los gritos de Twilight acusando a Celestia. Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Twilight, luego el sonido característico de las corrientes mágicas, un cuerpo inerte cayendo al suelo y por último, el lamento de Celestia por lo sucedido.

El detective paró la grabación, durante los próximos minutos de esta solo había silencio y objetos chocando entre si hasta llegar al silencio absoluto.

Twilight dejó caer su flanco al suelo mientras procesaba lo escuchado, Glass aprovechó para buscar en su alforja y sacar el sobre marrón con su investigación para entregárselo a la princesa.

—La princesa Celestia intentó borrar mi memoria también, pero pude escapar de ello —dijo recordando a su amigo quien pagó el precio—, no supe que hacer al respecto así que pensé que sería conveniente que usted tenga esto.

Extendió el sobre, pero ella era incapaz de agarrarlo, por lo que Spike tuvo que hacerlo.

—Aquí está todo lo que investigué sobre su investigación, no sé si sea tan completo como usted desearía, pero es lo único que pude juntar estando de incognito. De verdad, lamento lo ocurrido.  
—¿De verdad lo lamenta? —cuestionó Rarity.  
—Sí, incluso el dinero que Celestia me pagó para espiarla lo acabo de donar a una pequeña exploradora cuando venía.

Cerca de la estación de trenes, una pequeña potrilla exploradora saltaba de un lado a otro, feliz por la enorme cantidad de monedas que recibió de aquel extraño, pronto otras exploradoras se le unieron a la celebración.

—Bueno, excepto por las monedas para el pasaje de tren.  
—No sabe lo agradecida que estoy —dijo Twilight luego de procesar todo lo ocurrido.  
—No tiene que agradecerme, espero que pueda hacer que Celestia pague por lo que hizo. Adiós.

Así como entró, partió hacia lo desconocido, no podía volver a su casa en Canterlot, al menos hasta que las cosas se arreglasen. Pidió un boleto al azar y tomó el tren, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar como detective privado.

Twilight quedó realmente confundida, leía cada palabra del dichoso informe tratando de recordar cada evento, cada lugar, cada poni que allí describía, que había tenido contacto con ella durante su investigación. Algo llamó su atención, la descripción física de un poni en particular, que coincidía con el misterioso enamorado que se había presentado en el castillo para declarar sus sentimientos, ¿realmente había sucedido algo entre ellos que no podía recordar?

Pero no pudo recordar nada, ni a nadie.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Rarity.  
—No lo sé, todo es tan repentino, ¿Por qué Celestia me quitó la memoria? ¿Qué está ocultando?  
—Pero tenemos la respuesta que buscamos aquí —dijo Spike releyendo algunas líneas del informe—, ella es la responsable de que los ponis prefieran parejas de su mismo género.  
—Sí, eso lo sé, ¿pero por que mantenerlo en secreto? Debe haber algo más en todo esto —refunfuñó—, si tan sólo tuviera mi memoria de regreso.  
—Es un poco ortodoxo, pero tal vez… —vaciló Rarity— Spike, sígueme, Twilight quédate aquí.

Twilight asintió y ambos partieron hacia la casa de Fluttershy, para ahorrar tiempo la modista le pidió a Spike que se subiera encima de ella y sin negarse lo hizo. Un rato después, llegaron a su destino y tocaron la puerta.

—Spike, Rarity, que bueno verlos —saludó Fluttershy luego de abrir la puerta.  
—El placer es nuestro querida, espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada por aquí.  
—No se preocupen, Dashie está en un viaje a Cloudsdale ahora mismo, ¿quieren pasar?  
—No tenemos tiempo para eso, necesitamos tu ayuda Fluttershy.  
—¿A-ayuda? ¿Q-que clase de ayuda? —preguntó asustada.  
—Quiero que llames a Discord para que ayude a Twilight con un problema mágico que tuvo durante la investigación.  
—¿Twilight estuvo investigando algo peligroso otra vez? —inquirió Fluttershy.

Spike y Rarity volvieron a compartir una mirada de preocupación.

—¿No sabes lo que estuvo investigando? —interrogó Spike.  
—No.  
—¿Acaso recuerdas el secreto que nos reveló a todas en nuestra ultima pijamada?

Ahora sólo negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose presionada.

—¡Esto no tiene sentido! —exclamó Spike al aire— ¿Por qué Celestia le borraría la memoria a Fluttershy también? Ella no sabe más que nosotros.  
—Tienes razón querido.  
—¡¿Celestia hizo qué?! —preguntó atemorizada.  
—Te contaremos después —comentó Rarity.  
—Celestia apareció hace dos noches y se llevó el diario de Discord, me puso un hechizo para dormir y se fue.  
—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rarity preocupada.  
—Disculpen…  
—Sí, sólo le interesaba eso, luego Twilight la descubrió pero no regresó.  
—Disculpen…  
—Pues, yo estuve los dos días pasados encerrada en la boutique trabajando en una nueva línea de ropa fluorescente para fiestas electrónicas, no vi la luz del sol hasta que me visitaste esta mañana.  
—¡Podría tener su atención un momento! —exclamó Fluttershy levantando la voz, consiguiendo la atención de sus amigos— ¿Podrían explicarme que está sucediendo?  
—Lo siento Fluttershy, te contaremos en el camino, pero necesitamos que contactes a Discord y le digas que vaya al castillo de Twilight, es una emergencia —respondió Rarity.  
—Denme un momento.

Fluttershy ingresó a su casa nuevamente y agarró un pedazo de papel y lápiz, allí escribió el mensaje, lo metió dentro de un sobre y luego trajo una simple caja en lo alto de su estante en su habitación, al abrirla había un no tan simple agujero mágico, el cual servía como correspondencia instantánea entre ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces la arrojó allí y luego salió rápidamente con los demás hacia el castillo.

Al llegar encontraron a Twilight releyendo el informe, al levantar la vista pudo ver que Fluttershy traía consigo una caja.

—¿Qué hay en la caja?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, una botella con un extraño líquido oscuro salió de allí. Fluttershy la destapó, dejando que aquel líquido escapase y se transformara en el amo del caos.

—Vine tan rápido como pude —dijo Discord, con el tronar de su garra hizo que ropa de medico apareciera sobre su cuerpo—, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?  
—A Twilight le borraron la memoria, necesitamos que nos ayudes a recuperarla —explicó Fluttershy.  
—¿Recuperarla dices? —preguntó deshaciendo la ropa— Lo lamento, pero recuperar la memoria es algo imposible de hacer, incluso para mí.

Todos quedaron cabizbajos.

—Bueno Fluttershy, tendremos que aprender a vivir con esto —dijo Twilight.  
—¡Fluttershy también perdió su memoria! —exclamó preocupado.

Todos asintieron.

—Oh miren, de pronto si hay una forma de recuperar la memoria si esta fue borrada mágicamente —dijo sacando y leyendo una carpeta mágica.

Tanto Rarity, como Spike y Twilight lo miraron molestos.

—Vamos a ver, ambas párense juntas, debo examinarlas.

Twilight y Fluttershy hicieron caso y se pusieron una al lado de la otra. Con el chasquear de sus garras hizo aparecer una especie de pantalla en frente de ellas y la encendió, funcionaba igual que los rayos equis, pudiendo verse el cráneo de ambas en tiempo real, pero donde debía haber solamente una mancha gris había una mancha de color amarillo.

—¿Y que ves? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Quieta, estoy analizando —espetó Discord mientras observaba el extraño fenómeno, luego chasqueó sus garras haciendo desaparecer la pantalla—. Muy bien, les diré que dentro de sus cerebros hay restos mágicos del hechizo utilizado para borrar sus memorias, debo decir que esta magia residual se me hace muy familiar.  
—Es de la princesa Celestia, ella borró nuestras memorias.  
—¿Qué ella hizo qué? —inquirió incrédulo.  
—También se robó tu diario —agregó Spike acompañado de una mirada con seño fruncido de Twilight.  
—¡¿Qué ella qué?! —gritó haciendo que se cabeza se prendiera fuego del enojo, luego vio como Fluttershy asustada por la demostración y se calmó— Estoy bien, estoy bien, todo tranquilo.

Se acomodó el cabello mientras las llamas se extinguían volviendo a la normalidad.

—Como decía, el hechizo de borrado de memoria viene con una especie de seguro, el cual es este residuo en sus mentes, que permite deshacer el hechizo, pero sólo dura unos días hasta que este desaparece por completo.  
—¿Y tú puedes revertir el hechizo y devolvernos nuestras memorias? —inquirió Twilight.  
—Pues claro, yo soy el creador de este hechizo, se exactamente cómo hacerlo, princesas primero.

Twilight dio un paso al frente, Discord tronó sus garras, luego sus hombros y casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Entonces, acercó lentamente su garra a la cabeza de la princesa, tal como hizo con muchos otros ponis a quien había lavado sus cerebros.

—Ahora, te sentirás un poco mareada luego del hechizo, eso es normal.  
—Está bien, hazlo.

Twilight cerró sus ojos y Discord posó su garra sobre ella. De repente, la mente de Twilight comenzó a llenarse con recuerdos de todo lo sucedido, desde el beso con Rarity hasta el viaje al imperio de cristal, Dodge City y Canterlot. Las imágenes en su cabeza pasaban a alta velocidad como diapositivas, revelando paisajes, comidas, edificios y todo lo nuevo que había conocido. Pero antes de llegar a la parte del ataque de Celestia, Twilight pudo visualizar a un poni en particular que la acompañó durante toda su travesía por Equestria, que la ayudó con la investigación, le hizo compañía, la defendió cuando ella lo necesitaba, con el cual bailó un baile lento y al final casi se besan.

Sin previo aviso, abrió los ojos y tal como le había advertido, estaba mareada, con sus recuerdos intactos como si nada hubiera pasado. En ese instante, sus viejos recuerdos se conectaron con los recientes, supo exactamente quien había venido desde tan lejos para expresarle sus sentimientos, y también volvió a descubrir sus sentimientos por él.

—No…— expresó Twilight algo tambaleante acercándose a la puerta.  
—Espera Twilight, siéntate —dijo Spike agarrándola de su cola.  
—¡No! —gritó corriendo sin importarle que tan débiles sentía sus cascos.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta con su magia y tomó vuelo, sus alas estaban débiles pero no le importaba, su vista era difusa lo que la obligó a volar no más alto que el techo de una casa, pero no le importaba. Debía encontrar a Dry y arreglar las cosas con él, no podía dejarlo ir luego de negar sus sentimientos, no quería. Muchos ponis la saludaban en tierra, pero ella los ignoraba, miró a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo, incluso casi se golpea con un árbol en el proceso, pero nada. Al llegar a la estación, preguntó a uno de los guardas si había visto a un poni con la descripción del hipólogo, afirmó diciendo que tomó el anterior tren al imperio de cristal.

Su expresión se llenó de tristeza y partió. Dejó que el aire limpiara sus lagrimas y secara su rostro, se prometió a si misma que iría a buscarlo una vez que todo este lio termine.

Al llegar nuevamente al castillo, encontró a Fluttershy en el suelo con una expresión de mareo mientras Discord sostenía un ventilador cerca de su rostro que le proporcionaba aire.

—Algunos ponis son más susceptibles a los efectos que otros —dijo Discord.  
—¿A dónde fuiste querida? —inquirió Rarity.  
—Fui a despejar mi cabeza —mintió.  
—¿Entonces lo que dijo aquel detective es cierto? ¿Celestia está detrás de todo?

Twilight asintió, recordando el momento exacto en que ella agachó su cabeza para hechizarla. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Cómo es que su mentora era capaz de hacer algo así?

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar si se entera que te restauramos la memoria? —preguntó Spike preocupado.  
—Eso no va a pasar Spike, iré a enfrentar a Celestia —respondió Twilight decidida.  
—¡No puedes pelear contra Celestia, te puede borrar la memoria o peor! —exclamó Spike.  
—No buscaré confrontación física con ella Spike.  
—Entonces iremos contigo, llevaremos nuestros elementos-  
—No —interrumpió Twilight a Rarity—, si vamos todas tal vez nos borre la memoria, incluso yendo con Discord es un riesgo, iré yo sola.  
—Pero Twilight.  
—Pero nada, además tengo un plan, hay sólo un poni en toda Equestria al cual Celestia se rehusaría a hacerle daño, confíen en mi, se lo que hago.

**XXX**

Al sol le quedaba menos de una hora para ocultarse y dejar salir a la luna, Celestia se encontraba en el salón del trono escuchando una de sus piezas musicales favoritas, una compuesta cuando era una joven potrilla que se aburría fácilmente en su enorme castillo. El gramófono dejaba escapar la melodía a través de su bocina mientras el disco giraba y la aguja lo acariciaba gentilmente. Todo esto acompañado por una taza de té caliente y un bollo dulce. Buscaba relajarse luego de unos días agitados, buscaba asimilar un nuevo momento de paz que ella misma había creado para que su mundo no se viniera abajo. Nadie salió lastimado, no tenía de que preocuparse.

Dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

Escuchó el sonido de unos cascos acercándose, pero no les dio mayor importancia, sabía que eran de su querida hermana que regresaba de una pequeña caminata antes de hacer el ritual de levantar la luna. Le dio una mirada al aparato que reproducía la música, la aguja estaba a punto de llegar al centro, marcando el final de su música. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el ingreso de su hermana y el final del disco sería simultáneo.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras daba una mordida a su bollo.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron, la música se detuvo y ellas ingresaron.

—Princesa Twilight, tus visitas siempre serán un honor —dijo Luna.  
—No importa que tanto tenga que viajar, siempre será un placer venir a visitar a usted y a mi _querida_ maestra —dijo Twilight haciendo énfasis en eso último.  
—¿Y qué te trae por aquí tan pronto Twilight? —inquirió Celestia bajando del trono y acercándose a ambas— Pensé que estarías buscando el libro de alegorías —mencionó con toda serenidad.  
—Lo estaba haciendo, hasta que recibí esto —respondió Twilight sacando de su alforja un sobre marrón sellado.

La expresión de Celestia cambió súbitamente.

—Esto vino con una carta que decía que lo leyera con ustedes, era algo sumamente importante.  
—Parece interesante, y muy extenso, tal vez podría escuchar un poco antes de levantar la luna, luego podré escuchar el resto.  
—No hermana —dijo Celestia—, no debes dejar de lado tu responsabilidad, ¿Por qué no vas a levantar la luna mientras Twilight y yo nos ponemos un poco más cómodas?

Su mirada era de angustia, un par de gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y su voz se descarrilaba de su tono normal.

—¿Qué sucede princesa? ¿Acaso no quiere que su hermana se entere de lo que sea que tenga este sobre? ¿Estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa para evitarlo princesa? —insinuó Twilight.  
—Yo… yo…

Su corazón comenzó a latir veloz, sus nervios le impedían hablar. Quería evitar que aquello sucediera, pero no podía hacer nada si Luna estaba con ella, no podía hacerle nada, no quería.

—¿Hermana que sucede? —preguntó Luna al verla en ese estado.  
—Debe estar emocionada por escuchar lo que tengo para decir, veamos que dicen estos papeles —dijo Twilight con sonrisa maliciosa abriendo lentamente el sobre sellado en frente de Celestia.

Una vez abierto, Twilight comenzó a sacar la pequeña pila de papeles lentamente, viendo como Celestia seguía el ritmo con sus ojos con pupilas encogidas.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Celestia.

Twilight guardó los papeles.

—Me estás preocupando hermana —dijo Luna.  
—Tú ganas Twilight, te diré todo, a ambas.

El gramófono seguía funcionando, la aguja estaba levantada sobre el centro del disco, esperando a que su dueña lo apagara o pusiera otra pieza, pero nada de eso sucedió. Celestia se ubicó en el trono mientras su hermana y su alumna esperaban la explicación en el inicio de las escalinatas.

Entonces, sin planes ni nada que la salvara de revelar su secreto, abrió su mente al pasado, exactamente dos años después del destierro de la princesa Luna, y les contó todo lo sucedido, como ella alteró a la población a través de un hechizo irreversible y como este hizo que la sociedad cambiara de un modo insospechado, pero deseado. Tanto Twilight como Luna escuchaban, no preguntaban, el único momento de silencio fue cuando Luna salió al balcón a mover la luna y regresó fugaz para terminar de escuchar el relato. Luego de hablar sobre el pasado lejano, se aproximó a uno mediato al explicar como ella siguió los pasos de Twilight para juntar información y si corroboraba que estaba a punto de revelar su secreto, actuar para evitarlo. También les dijo como fue que borró la memoria de todos los involucrados.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, era casi medianoche. Luna quedó decepcionada con su hermana por todo lo que había hecho, incluso llegó a sentirse insegura, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su hermana mayor les borraba la memoria a ambas con tal de resguardar su secreto? Twilight por otro lado sentía un gran alivio por al fin conocer la respuesta a su interrogante, ahora sólo quedaba una cosa que hacer para terminar su deber. Antes de retirarse, le dejó claro a Celestia que no intentara ningún truco para borrar memorias porque sería inútil.

Luna escoltó a Twilight hasta la salida dejando a su hermana en el trono, pensativa. Se despidió deseándole la mejor de la suertes y partió, levantando vuelo en medio de la noche. Quería llegar rápidamente al castillo, era su única meta ahora mismo. En los límites de Canterlot, sacó el sobre marrón con los papeles dentro y lo arrojó al vacío, la gravedad hizo que parte de estos salieran y revolotearan en el aire como mariposas, al impactar en el suelo, la luz de luna reveló su contenido. Todo en blanco.

Al pasar por encima del pueblo, pudo ver la torre del reloj que marcaba la una de la madrugada. Voló por encima de las casas dominadas por el sueño y el descanso hasta llegar al castillo, aterrizó en frente de la puerta agotada físicamente, ahora más que nunca deseaba entrar a su dormitorio y descansar. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio luz filtrándose por debajo de la puerta. Tragó saliva y encendió su cuerno, lista para enfrentarse a lo que estuviese del otro lado.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró del otro lado la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Twilight!

Todas sus amigas estaban allí esperándola, se levantaron de su silla y corrieron hacia ella, brincando y atrapándola en un abrazo.

—¡Amigas! ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
—Pues, Rarity nos contó todo lo sucedido —respondió primero Applejack.  
—Y luego de que Discord nos hizo esa cosa para recuperar nuestra memoria —continuó Rainbow Dash.  
—Vinimos aquí a esperarte como las mejores amigas que somos —finalizó Pinkie.  
—¿A ustedes también les borraron la memoria?

Ellas asintieron.

—Pero no te preocupes, todo está bien ahora —dijo Rarity.

Las seis fueron hasta la mesa redonda y tomaron asiento.

—Tengo mucho que contarles, es lo menos que puedo hacer —comentó Twilight.  
—Espera un momento querida —interrumpió Rarity—, creo que hay algo que debes saber antes de contarnos lo que sucedió con Celestia.  
—¿En serio? Pues adelante.

Todas guardaron silencio por un momento, realmente no sabían cómo empezar.

—Pues, yo empiezo entonces —dijo Applejack—, verás Twilight, te conocemos desde hace mucho y te consideramos una gran amiga, pero-  
—Pero —continuó Rarity— desde que nos hicimos amigas tuyas hemos guardado un gran secreto porque no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar si lo sabías y-  
—Y —prosiguió Rainbow Dash— cuando en la pijamada nos contaste tu más grande secreto nos dimos cuenta que no sólo eras la más inteligente de todas, sino que además la más valiente, porque dejaste a un lado todos tus pensamientos negativos para abrirte con nosotras, luego-  
—¡Luego atravesaste toda Equestria para encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que Spike te hizo, viajando por lugares nuevos y enfrentando peligrosos sólo por ser diferente a los demás! —exclamó Pinkie.  
—Entonces nos dimos cuenta que, si tu podías hacer todo eso, nosotras podíamos hacer esto también —finalizó Fluttershy.  
—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Twilight.

Las otras cinco se miraron y asintieron.

—Nosotras también somos heterosexuales —dijeron todas al unísono.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrían a la par. Realmente no era el tipo de confesión que esperaba. Se rascó la cabeza con uno de sus cascos y preguntó.

—¿Esto es en serio? ¿Todas ustedes? —preguntó incrédula— Entonces ustedes dos…  
—No somos pareja —dijo Rainbow Dash—, la cosa es que Fluttershy no quería que los ponis se enteraran de sus preferencias por lo que me pidió ayuda para ocultarlo, entonces nos hicimos novias de mentira.  
—¿Pero y los besos en las afueras de la ciudad? ¿Sus citas?  
—Todo falso —respondió Fluttershy.  
—Exacto, es como el beso que se dieron ustedes dos —dijo señalando con su casco a Twilight y Rarity—, no significó nada.  
—Les agradezco que confiaran en mí para guardar su secreto, tengan por seguro que estará a salvo  
—Lo sabemos querida —dijo Rarity.

Se levantaron y nuevamente se abrazaron.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, es muy tarde —dijo Rainbow dejando escapar un bostezo.  
—¿No quieren escuchar lo que averigüé de Celestia?  
—Nos gustaría, pero creo que hay un pequeñín en este castillo al que le gustaría escuchar eso primero —respondió Applejack.  
—Tienen razón, buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches Twilight —despidieron las demás saliendo del castillo.

Ahora si estaba sola en aquel castillo enorme. Con su magia apagó las luces y trotó rápidamente hasta la habitación, apoyó su oreja en la puerta asegurándose que estuviese durmiendo para no interrumpir nada y la abrió. Spike se encontraba dormitando bajo las sabanas, roncando como siempre lo hacía.

Twilight se acercó hasta la cama y tocó a Spike, este primero se giró para evitar la molestia, pero ella siguió insistiendo.

—Spike, despierta —susurró Twilight.  
—¿Qué sucede? No puedo ser hermoso si me despiertas en medio de la noche —dijo refunfuñando y frotando sus ojos.  
—Al fin tengo la respuesta.  
—¡¿En serio?!

Twilight asintió. En ese instante, Spike saltó de la cama y corrió hasta la cocina a toda velocidad para traer un vaso de agua para ambos y volvió a arroparse. Por un segundo, Twilight rememoró uno de sus momentos con Spike cuando este era sólo un recién nacido y ella le leía cuentos para dormir.

—Muy bien, todo comenzó…

Y le contó toda la verdad. La sociedad en los tiempos de las dos hermanas antes del destierro de luna era diferente a la actual, en aquel entonces uno de los principales motivos para casarse con otro poni y establecer un vínculo, era ser apto para traer descendencia a este mundo, luego venían los matrimonios arreglados y demás.

En ese tiempo, Celestia era una buena gobernante junto a su hermana, y como siempre, la princesa debía ser el ejemplo de honestidad, integridad y de respeto por los valores que la sociedad poseía, por ello, el haberse enamorado profundamente de una yegua fue una dura prueba para ver si ella podía poner su deber real antes que su corazón.

Pero con el paso de los años, su amor por esta yegua crecía y crecía sin parar, sin importar cuánto se concentrase en hacer a sus súbditos felices y realizar sus deberes reales, no podía olvidarla. Tampoco ayudaba que estas fueran las mejores amigas con quien pasaba mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que quería estar a su lado, ser feliz con ella. Pero la opinión de la sociedad era su pesar, sabía que muchos estarían descontentos por ver a su princesa salir con una yegua, por lo que ideó un plan para que ellos cambiaran de opinión y la dejaran ser feliz. Investigó en cientos de libros, pero no encontraba algo que la ayudase, hasta que revisando una parte remota de su, ahora antiguo, castillo, encontró el diario de Discord. Luego de mucho leer, encontró uno de sus hechizos más desconocidos en lo más recóndito de sus amarillentas paginas, una magia de esterilización, la cual hacia estéril a la victima de este de forma permanente.

Al principio, pensó que era un tanto excesivo, pero el amor la encegueció hasta el punto de convertirse en la mejor de las opciones. Así fue que, dos años después del destierro de la princesa Luna, Celestia llevó a cabo su plan. En el solsticio de verano, cuando levantaba el sol ante una multitud de ponis, esta pronunció unas palabras en una lengua extinta y, utilizando los rayos del sol como un amplificador, lanzó el hechizo, haciendo que este se extendiese por toda Equestria.

El efecto fue inmediato y según lo planeado, el noventa y cinco por ciento de los sementales de Equestria fue afectado por el hechizo. Los reclamos no tardaron en llegar, pero Celestia estaba preparada y tenía planes de contingencia para sacar Equestria adelante.

Pero la mala suerte la perseguía, la yegua que tanto amaba había desaparecido y no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ella volviera a sus cascos, pero Celestia estaba segura de algo, no importaba cuanto tiempo tardara, la sociedad estaría lista para aceptar su amor, así ambas serían felices.

Con cada siglo que pasaba, la manera en que los ponis se relacionaban y buscaban pareja cambió, justo como ella lo había predicho. Al no poder concebir y dejar descendencia, los sementales y las yeguas buscaban consuelo en compañeros del mismo género, así la comunidad homosexual fue creciendo exponencialmente hasta convertirse en lo dominante, y al final, normalizarse. El hechizo de esterilización no pasaba de generación en generación, por lo que para cuando este desapareció completamente del sistema de cada poni y la capacidad de reproducirse volvió a la normalidad, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Lo que no predijo Celestia sin embargo, fue la cantidad de conflictos que se llevaron a cabo por este cambio, como la cacería de heterosexuales que llevó a la fundación de Dodge City y la actual discriminación tanto en el sistema legal como en la misma sociedad. Ella estaba consciente de ello, pero no le dio mayor importancia, sólo esperaba su regreso.

Con respecto al diario, aprendió un par de hechizos más, como el de borrado de memoria, y luego lo ocultó en la seguridad de su viejo castillo abandonado, resguardado por el mismísimo bosque Everfree, dentro de un bloque de piedra del cual colgaba un candelabro. Antes de dejarlo, le puso una marca para que le avisara en caso de que alguien lo robara.

Cuando terminó de relatar eran las dos de la madrugada, Spike quedó tan cansado que apenas dijo la última palabra, cayó rendido sobre su almohada. Twilight estaba tan cansada que no pudo caminar a su habitación, y decidió acostarse con su asistente numero uno. Se acomodó a su lado y cerró sus ojos, la paz que sentían por haber cerrado un ciclo era inconmensurable, terminaron tal como habían empezado, uno en compañía del otro.

Poco sabían que aquella paz duraría tan poco.

Era tan placentero volver a dormir en la comodidad de su propio hogar, que podía dormir hasta el mediodía o más, pero el súbito ingreso de Spike cargando con la radio de la cocina en sus brazos y gritando su nombre repetidas veces cortó con aquella posibilidad.

—¡Twilight, Twilight! —gritó Spike.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—¡Debes escuchar esto! —exclamó encendiendo la radio y subiendo el volumen.

Todavía su mente estaba dormida, otorgándole el mínimo de atención a lo que escuchaba, pero eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara sorprendida y a la vez preocupada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó de la cama, pasó rápidamente por el baño para arreglarse con lo mínimo indispensable y salió volando nuevamente con rumbo a Canterlot. Spike por su parte fue a llamar a las chicas para que se reunieran en el castillo, lo que sea que Twilight vaya a hacer allá tal vez lo podrían escuchar en la radio.

**XXX**

Pasó pocas veces durante su mandato como princesa. En cada uno de ellos supo exactamente que decir para calmar a las masas. Siempre traía la solución sin importar nada. Pero esta vez era diferente, era por su culpa que ellos estaban allí, protestando, con decenas de letreros y gritos de odio.

Protegida por el cristal de la puerta que daba balcón, la princesa Celestia observaba todo, cobarde para no salir a dar la cara pero no lo suficiente como para salir huyendo. Luna por su lado se quedó en su habitación, los gritos llegaban hasta allí, pero no era su problema. Sólo se preparaba para tomar acción si su hermana intentaba algo estúpido que arriesgara la integridad física o mental de los ponis allí presentes o de ella misma.

Aquella habitación estaba a oscuras, los ventanales tapados por las cortinas impedían la entrada de los rayos del sol, Celestia observaba a la multitud desde un pequeño espacio de una cortina. Suspiró, se sentía culpable, cada vez que tragaba saliva esta se sentía pesada al igual que su respiración. Casi todos los guardias estaban apostados en una línea para impedir que los ponis ingresaran al castillo, otros tantos se encontraban en las otras entradas. Estaba segura que incluso ellos estaban decepcionados de ella, pero su deber los obligaba a obedecer, pero hubo unos cuantos que decidieron no seguirla el día de hoy, entre ellos Shining Armor.

—Princesa.

Celestia volteó y vio a su alumna parada en la puerta del balcón sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Oh Twilight, me alegra mucho que vinieras a-  
—No vine a su ayuda —interrumpió Twilight—, vine a calmarlos.  
—Entiendo —dijo Celestia cabizbaja—, buena suerte alumna mía.

La princesa retrocedió para que su alumna se concentrara. Unos segundos después, abrió la puerta del balcón y salió. De inmediato una ola de sonido ensordecedor llegó hasta ella, las palabras de la multitud cambiaron, pedían por Celestia y que ella no se entrometiera, decían que ella era sólo un chivo expiatorio. Twilight encendió su cuerno y usando su magia para aumentar el volumen de su voz gritó:

—¡Alto!

La multitud enmudeció, sus amigas en casa se sorprendieron, gran parte de Equestria seguía la movilización gracias a las transmisiones radiales que se encontraban allí.

—Se porque están aquí —hubo un par de segundos de silencio—, la princesa Celestia hizo cosas terribles que afectaron de muchas maneras a la sociedad Equestriana como la conocemos. Están enojados no sólo por eso, sino por el hecho de que les mintió por cientos de años mientras observaba desde arriba las cosas malas que sus acciones causaron. No piensen mal, yo no vine aquí hoy a pedirles perdón de su parte, queda en cada uno perdonarla o no, yo… no lo hice todavía.

Palabras sueltas en el aire se escuchaban, susurros también.

—No tengo idea de cómo se enteraron del asunto, la verdad es que yo estuve investigando el asunto con mis propios cascos y descubrí la verdad de todo hace poco, pero no quise revelárselo a nadie hasta que la princesa tomara cartas en el asunto, pero esta marcha fue tan sorpresiva que me obligó a tomar acciones inmediatas.

Twilight se detuvo para tomar aire y luego prosiguió.

—Todo lo que hizo Celestia hace mil años, lo hizo por amor, ella sólo quería que aceptaran su amor y no lo vieran como algo malo y que no debía ser. En un punto puedo entenderlo, lo que es no poder amar por la presión de casi todos a tu alrededor, mas no justifica sus acciones y las medidas que tomó para ello…

**XXX**

Después de su discurso, una semana para ser exactos, las cosas en el castillo parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por el distanciamiento de las princesas por todo el asunto. Luna trataba fríamente a su hermana, seguía sin comprender como una yegua pudo obligarla a hacer todo eso.

Pero no podía evitarla por siempre. Unos toques en la puerta de su habitación minutos antes del amanecer eran la prueba.

—¿Si?  
—Luna…  
—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y la princesa del sol ingresó.

—¿Qué deseas hermana? Estoy algo ocupada firmando papeles —preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada.  
—Has mejorado tu velocidad de firma hermana —comentó Celestia.

Pero Luna la ignoró.

—Luna… hay algo que tengo que decirte.  
—¿De qué quieres hablar?  
—Es algo que no te dije sobre mi secreto.

La pluma y el papel bajaron repentinamente develando una mueca de enojo, y al mismo tiempo de cansancio, cansancio de saber que su hermana le ocultaba tantos secretos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no nos contaste toda la verdad cuando Twilight Sparkle te confrontó ese día?

Celestia asintió con mueca triste.

—No lo puedo creer hermana, ¡¿Cuántas mentiras más me estás ocultando?! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es vivir sabiendo que a duras penas puedo confiar en ti siendo la única amiga que tengo, la única familia que me queda?!

Cada palabra que ella exclamaba era un puñal en su corazón.

—¡¿Y qué me vas a contar?! ¡¿Quién era tu enamorada hace más de mil años?! ¡¿La yegua por la que suspirabas al verla y hablabas entre dientes cada vez que podías?! ¡Si, se todo eso porque estuve cerca cada vez que decías esas cosas!  
—¡Tu eres a quien amo Luna!

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la habitación, cada sonido propio de aquella noche se detuvo por completo. Luna quedó sin pensamientos, sin nada que decir.

—Es por eso que hice todo lo que hice, sabía que nuestros súbditos nos mirarían raro si nos veían juntas como pareja, y hasta llegué a pensar que nos derrocarían por ello —expresó desahogando su corazón—. Por ti hice todo esto, sólo piénsalo, no existe nadie en Equestria capaz de vivir tanto como nosotras, cualquier otra yegua hubiese muerto con el paso del tiempo antes de que siquiera los cambios hicieran efecto, tu eres la razón por la cual suspiraba y hablaba entre dientes imaginando lo que diría si hubiese tenido las agallas para decirte lo que siento en ese tiempo.

Luna seguía estupefacta, Celestia trataba de mantener la compostura.

—Todo lo que hice… fue para que nos aceptaran, claro, en caso de que correspondieras mis sentimientos, también tuve miedo de que al decírtelo me rechazaras, y nuestra relación de hermanas terminara porque me verías como un bicho raro. Ahora estamos tan distanciadas que no me importa decírtelo porque sé que no puede romper algo que ya está roto.

Celestia quedó cabizbaja por unos momentos, esperando que Luna dijese algo, lo que sea, pero ella seguía procesándolo. No podía creer que ella fuese los deseos de su hermana, la razón por la que suspiraba, hablaba entre dientes e hizo lo que desencadenó en todo eso. Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por ella.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, abrió la puerta lista para salir a levantar el sol pero antes se dio vuelta y dijo una última frase.

—Te amo, Luna.

**XXX**

—… El amor nos puede obligar a hacer cosas que no queremos hacer con tal de que el sujeto de nuestro afecto no salga lastimado y no sufra. Todos han sufrido alguna vez por ello, pero los más afectados son aquellos los cuales son discriminados por sus preferencias en el amor…

**XXX**

Después de su discurso, más específicamente el día después, Shining se levantaba de su cama para afrontar un nuevo día de trabajo, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Sentado al borde de la cama con su armadura puesta, miraba con expresión de duda su yelmo de guardia que sostenía entre sus cascos, veía su reflejo en el gracias a que lo pulía cada mañana para dar una buena impresión. El día anterior no había asistido al trabajo por la revelación del secreto de Celestia, y aunque muchos guardias le fueron leales después de todo, él dudaba sobre la suya. El discurso de su hermana fue impresionante y salido directamente de su corazón, sentía que en parte se refería a él, pero algo faltaba en ese rompecabezas, podía sentirlo, era algo imprescindible.

De pronto, tocaron. Dejó el casco en su cama y fue a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Discord y Twilight.

—Hola Twilight, Discord, ¿Cómo les va? Hace muchos que no los veo, en especial a ti hermanita.

No dijeron nada, Twilight le dio una mirada de preocupación a Discord, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Shining.  
—¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? Por lo que me contaste él pasó por mucho.  
—El merece saberlo Discord, por favor.  
—¿Saber qué?

Entonces Discord acercó su garra y tocó la cabeza de Shining con ella.

La princesa Cadance se encontraba en el trono de su castillo escuchando algunas propuestas para la creación de nuevas atracciones turísticas. Una vez finalizado, los ponis se retiraron del lugar dejando a la princesa sola con sus pensamientos, eso no duró mucho porque un guardia ingresó al lugar.

—Princesa Cadance, hay alguien que quiere verla.  
—Haz que pase —ordenó.  
—Hola princesa —dijo Shining Armor cruzando la puerta.  
—Hola Shining, ¿Qué te trae de regreso al imperio de cristal?  
—Tenemos algo de qué hablar princesa.

El tono en que lo dijo ya le daba una idea de lo que quería hablar. Su corazón palpitaba de emoción, pero ella intentaba calmar sus ansias. Shining se fue acercando mientras ella bajaba las escalinatas hasta quedar uno frente al otro, Cadance pudo notar algo diferente en su aura amorosa, pero no pudo figurar que.

—Ya se de lo que quieres hablar Shining, pero ya habíamos discutido al respecto y creo que acordamos que era conveniente para ambos si ya no nos viéramos nunca más.  
—Sé lo que dijiste Cadance, lo recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo que tus palabras me hicieron sentir mal y estuve deprimido por varios días, pero ahora más que nunca se que debemos estar juntos, estamos destinados a estarlo, y sé que tu lo sabías desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos.

Shining intentó tomar el casco de Cadance pero esta lo apartó.

—Por favor Shining, no sigas, piensa en el bebé.  
—Ese es otro motivo por el cual estoy aquí, ¿escuchaste el discurso que dio mi hermana el otro día?

La princesa asintió.

—Hubo una parte donde hablaba de nosotros, de cómo no querías que estemos juntos para no lastimarme a mí y a tus súbditos, todo por las cosas que esas tres señoras viejas te dijeron. Me preguntaste si no pensaba en los demás al pensar en lo nuestro, en cómo les afectaría, pero la verdad es que todos son fuertes ponis, mi hermana, mi padre y bueno, las otras princesas, todos ellos serían felices si estuviéramos juntos, y cuando dije que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ti, era en serio.

De su alforja, sacó un papel fotocopiado y se lo entregó a Cadance, al leerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se encogieron.

—Shining, ¿en serio tu-?  
—Sí, renuncie como guardia real de Canterlot.  
—No debiste…  
—No sólo fue por nosotros que renuncié, las cosas que hizo Celestia me hicieron cuestionar mi lealtad y me di cuenta que no podía seguir siendo leal a alguien como ella. Además, no puedo ser guardia en dos lugares a la vez.  
—¿A qué te refieres?

Shining sacó otro papel. Pero esta vez ella quedó muda.

—El capitán de la guarda imperial quedó impresionado con mi ficha técnica, asegura que no tendré que pasar por el año de adiestramiento pero tendré que estar un mes en entrenamiento para luego rendir una especie de prueba física para ver si califico como guardia. No podré ser tu capitán, pero siempre quise ser tu guardia princesa, aquel que te defenderá de todos los males.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y arruinaban su maquillaje, quería pensar en alguna barrera para que esto no fuera realidad, pero le era imposible. Esto estaba pasando y ella no lo estaba evitando.

De pronto, aparecieron un par de maletas y un bolso de un destello mágico.

—¿Q-que es eso? —preguntó sollozante.  
—Pues, tengo que cumplir mi mes de servicio viviendo en los cuarteles, para eso es el bolso, pero el resto de mis cosas deben venir conmigo si pienso quedarme a vivir en el imperio para acompañarte a ti y al bebé.  
—Yo…  
—¿Si? —preguntó ilusionado.  
—Yo… no se qué decir… esto es… no sé si… —decía dudosa entre lagrimas.  
—Está bien —dijo Shining—, quería guardar esto para cuando volviéramos de cenar esta noche luego de ponernos al corriente, pero veo que me obligas.

Dicho eso, el unicornio blanco se arrodilló en frente de su amada y sacó un pequeño estuche cuadrado de color azul oscuro, al abrirlo un anilló deslumbró los ojos de Cadance con el diamante que en él estaba incrustado. Por primera vez desde que entró, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa, sus lágrimas, ahora de felicidad, no paraban de salir.

—Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, ¿me harías el honor de convertirme en tu príncipe?

Shining limpió un par de lágrimas que escapaban de su rostro y continuó mirando a su amada, quien había quedado sin habla luego de todo el despliegue de emociones. Se llevó un casco a su boca para evitar gritar a los cuatro gritos y asintió enérgica durante varios segundos para que no hubiera dudas de su respuesta.

Feliz, sacó el anillo de su estuche y lo colocó en su cuerno. Shining volvió a tomar el casco de Cadance y esta vez ella no se resistió a ello, tampoco se resistió a los múltiples besos que se dieron dejando escapar todas sus emociones contenidas. Sin previo aviso, los guardias, los sirvientes y otros ponis ingresaron por la puerta y aplaudieron felicitando a la feliz pareja.

**XXX**

—… Tal vez Celestia fue la responsable del cambio, pero fue la sociedad que tomó este nuevo sentido de la vida y lo transformó en un arma para discriminar, no sólo legalmente negando el derecho a los ponis heterosexuales a casarse y tener hijos sino también de forma social, provocando verdaderas masacres como la persecución de heterosexuales de hace quinientos años, y el actual comportamiento violento hacia estos provocando linchamientos y aislamiento social, tuve la desgracia de presenciar esto en carne propia en el pueblo de Ponyville.

**XXX**

Después del discurso de Twilight, concretamente tres días después, Spike se encontraba en camino a la boutique carrusel. Esta vez no para ayudar a Rarity con un vestido, sino para algo muy diferente. Iba con paso decidido, sin nada que lo detenga, estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Una vez en frente de su puerta, tocó tres veces y esperó.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella del otro lado.  
—Soy Spike.

De pronto, la cerradura hizo su sonido característico y la puerta en su totalidad se abrió.

—Spike, que gusto me da verte.  
—¿Puedo pasar?  
—Pues claro, entra.

El dragón ingresó y lo primero que vio fue un conjunto de vestidos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Veo que al fin los terminaste.  
—No sabes lo que me costó, ese nuevo cliente fue muy específica y encontrar una tela capaz de brillar en la oscuridad fue difícil pero pude hacer que funcionara, vendrá a buscarlos en dos días.  
—Genial.  
—¿Qué te trae por aquí Spike? ¿Se te antoja un bocadillo? Creo que tengo unos zafiros guardados por ahí.  
—¡Bocadillos! —dijo babeando— No, gracias, quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante.  
—Dime Spike, soy toda oídos.  
—Pues…

La mirada de Rarity parecía hipnotizarlo, si continuaba así perdería su atención, y estuvo toda la mañana consiguiendo el valor necesario para ir como para perder ahora.

—Las escuché hablar el otro día.  
—Tendrás que ser más especifico querido, las chicas y yo nos juntamos muy seguido.  
—Me refiero a la noche que Twilight regresó —dijo Spike juntando sus garras—, escuché como ustedes le dijeron que todas son-  
—Detente Spike, por favor —interrumpió Rarity.  
—¡No!

Rarity puso una expresión de sorpresa por la insolencia de Spike, nunca antes fue así con ella.

—Escuché claramente que todas son heterosexuales, incluso tu, la poni que hace no muchos días atrás rechazó mis sentimientos sólo por el hecho de ser lesbiana, ¡me mentiste!  
—¡Lo hice sólo para protegerte! —gritó Rarity.  
—¿Ahora vienes con eso?  
—¡Es en serio! —dijo tomando aire para contener su enojo— ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando supe que esos maleantes estaban a punto de golpearte como lo hicieron con tantos otros? Me sentí culpable, culpable de que alguien tan maravilloso, atento, servicial y lindo como tú se fijara en mí, una yegua que sólo le traería problemas a su vida y tenía razón, es por eso que te mentí, para protegerte.  
—¡Yo puedo defenderme solo y soy capaz de defenderte si algún poni intenta ponerte un casco encima! —exclamó lanzando una llamarada hacia arriba.  
—Eso es muy amable de tu parte Spike, pero es muy arriesgado-  
—¿Qué sientes realmente por mi? —preguntó Spike.  
—No creo que debas saberlo.  
—Sólo dime —rogó Spike.  
—Está bien —se acercó a la ventana para buscar inspiración en el exterior—, Spike, desde que te conocí me caíste realmente bien, desde el primer momento supe lo que sentías por mí.  
—¿E-en serio? —inquirió avergonzado.  
—Pues, fuiste bastante obvio desde el principio, para ser honesta, te veía como un hermano pequeño de otra hermana, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo comencé a pensar en escenarios donde tú y yo éramos pareja y vivíamos una larga y prospera vida juntos. Demostraste tu valentía y valores muchas veces, incluso me ayudaste a mí en mis momentos de drama y locura. Al final, demostraste ser el caballero que siempre desee, y ni siquiera tuviste que cambiar para lograrlo.

Sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar rápidamente.

—¿Y tú que sientes por mi? —preguntó Rarity con un rubor.  
—Creí que fui demasiado obvio con mis sentimientos.

Ambos dejaron escapar una risilla.

—Pero hablando en serio, desde el primer momento que te vi sentí un flechazo en mi corazón, eres hermosa, generosa, ambiciosa, un poco superficial y vanidosa, pero supe ver más allá de tus defectos para verlos como parte del conjunto que eres tú. Sin importar cuánto me costase siempre estuve dispuesto a todo para llegar a tu corazón.

Spike se acercó hasta Rarity, quien miraba por la ventana para evitar mirarlo, tomó su mejilla y gentilmente giró su cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran, ambas reflejaban deseo por el otro.

—Y no voy a dejar que nada nos separe y menos ahora que se que sientes lo mismo por mí.  
—Pero Spike-

El dragón interrumpió a Rarity de la forma más gentil que pudo, poniendo sus labios encima de los de ella. Ambos sonrieron y dejaron escapar unas lágrimas. Rarity se dejó llevar por el momento, el beso era simple y casto, ella podía mejorarlo pero no quiso arruinar su momento.

Luego de unos segundos, se separaron, se miraron y luego se alejaron un poco.

—Wow… —suspiraron ambos— ¿Entonces? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo dejando escapar una risilla.  
—¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche? —preguntó Rarity.  
—Me encantaría.

**XXX**

—… Es por eso que yo he decidido velar por todos aquellos ponis que son discriminados por amar a alguien de distinto genero, voy a crear una organización que se va a llamar "Equilibrium" y va a ser el oído de todos los desamparados, de los enamorados que no pueden expresar lo que siente por temor de la sociedad, de los excluidos del sector laboral por sus elecciones amorosas, de los que desean ser padre y madre pero son excluidos por el sistema. ¡Será una herramienta para crear consciencia social!

Su voz retumbó por todo Canterlot, los ponis comenzaron a ovacionar a la princesa de la amistad, algunos otros comenzaron a abuchearla. En Dodge City el pueblo explotó en felicitaciones, y prometieron apoyar el movimiento que buscaría la tolerancia y derechos igualitarios. En el resto de Equestria la opinión se dividió, muchos la apoyaban, muchos otros estaban en contra, pero era sabido que un cambio brusco agarraría de sorpresa a todos. En el castillo de la amistad, las cinco amigas y Spike saltaban de alegría.

**XXX**

Después del discurso de Twilight, más específicamente esa misma tarde, Dry se encontraba en la biblioteca del imperio en el rincón más alejado posible, donde pocos ponis iban a leer. Esta vez no habían libros de historia o de hipología junto a él, sino de turismo, folletos y mapas varios de Equestria. Escribía una lista de lugares en su diario de viaje los cuales deseaba visitar, el primer elemento se encontraba tachado por alguna extraña razón. Estaba tan concentrado en su deber, que no vio cuando alguien tomó una guía turística de la mesa y le daba una rápida ojeada.

—Es un muy buen libro de referencia, pero está algo desactualizado.

Dry soltó el lápiz de su boca y dijo:

—Lo sé, es que no pude conseguir nada mejor.

Al principio no prestó atención a quien le estaba hablando, pero al girar la vio, una figura morada, alicornio, parada allí con una sonrisa cautivadora. Quedó tan embobado por aquella imagen que casi se cae de la silla, pero se pudo sostener de la mesa a último segundo. Ella dejó escapar una risilla.

—Su majestad —dijo haciendo una reverencia—, ¿a qué debo este honor?  
—Vine a arreglar las cosas Dry.  
—Creo que usted fue demasiado clara en el castillo princesa, no era necesario que viniera hasta aquí para aclararlo.  
—Dry, lo que pasó en el castillo no fue mi culpa, tenía la memoria borrada.  
—¿En serio? ¿Quién se la borró?  
—La princesa Celestia.  
—No puede ser, nuestra líder…  
—Yo también quedé impactada —dijo Twilight—, pero cuando la recuperé, ¿sabe lo que hice?

Dry negó.

—Salí a buscarlo por todo Ponyville esperando encontrarlo, porque quería decirle que sus palabras fueron muy bellas y me conmovió lo honesto que fue. Yo también cambié en este viaje y desarrollé sentimientos por usted como nunca sentí por alguien más, una parte de mi se arrepintió de no haber terminado aquel beso en Dodge City y quise terminar lo más rápido posible para poder venir a verlo, claro, si no es demasiado tarde.

El hipólogo se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Twilight, sus cascos le temblaban, recién pudo notar que ella tenía un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

—No princesa, no es demasiado tarde.

Dry acortó la distancia faltante entre ellos y se unieron en un beso. Permanecieron inmóviles hasta que Twilight se acercó unos pasos para poder abrazarlo, cosa que él también correspondió y cerraron sus ojos. Luego de los segundos más largos de su vida, se separaron, Dry quedó con una mirada de cariño que Twilight nunca había visto.

Luego de un rato de no decirse nada, Twilight rompió el silencio.

—Al fin lo terminamos.  
—Sip —respondió anonadado sin superar el beso todavía.  
—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Twilight trayendo el libro de viaje con su magia.  
—Luego de que usted… me rechazara, decidí que no quería volver a estar encerrado en mi casa como si el mundo no existiese, por lo que conseguí unos mapas y cosas relacionadas al turismo y me puse a planear un viaje por toda Equestria, otra vez.  
—Es un muy buen plan —dijo leyendo la lista.  
—Gracias, espero no caer en una ciudad que esté a punto de desaparecer por otros mil años —comentó con una sonrisa.  
—¿Y qué es esto tachado?  
—Pues, al empezar la lista recordé su invitación de ir al castillo de las dos hermanas, pero luego recordé lo que pasó entre nosotros y…  
—Creo que podemos agregarlo nuevamente a la lista —dijo Twilight trayendo un lápiz y escribiendo por arriba de lo tachado—, y yo podría ser su guía.  
—Eso me encantaría.

Ambos quedaron con la mirada fija en el otro por unos segundos sin moverse.

—¿Cree que pueda besarla otra vez o es muy pronto?

Twilight sólo orbitó los ojos y procedió a besarlo nuevamente, esta vez fue uno más profundo y con mucho más sentimiento. Los pocos ponis que vieron la escena quedaron con la boca abierta, un par de ellos aplaudieron de alegría por la nueva pareja.

**XXX**

Dos semanas pasaron rápidas, Twilight Y Dry se encontraban caminando rumbo al castillo de la amistad, el hipólogo tenía una mochila de viaje un tanto cargada con cosas innecesarias. Caminaban por el pueblo como si este no hubiese cambiado en lo más mínimo.

—Twilight, ¿está segura que no quiere que me quede con usted? Mi viaje puede esperar si eso significa poder ayudarla con la organización de "Equilibrium".  
—No será necesario, además, usted estuvo atrapado en el tiempo por mil años, merece viajar todo lo que quiera, le prometo que cuando vuelva yo lo estaré esperando justo en este castillo —dijo señalando su castillo.  
—Wow, nunca me di el tiempo de admirar su castillo por fuera, la primera vez estuve apurado.  
—Pues, ya que pasará un par de noches aquí, le voy a dar un recorrido personal —dijo guiñándole.

Dry aclaró su garganta desviando su mirada.

—Le presento, el castillo de la amistad.

Pero al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con más cosas de la que esperaban, toda la habitación del trono estaba hasta el borde de queso derretido en cantidades industriales, obviamente, todo ese queso escapó al exterior cubriendo por completo a la pareja y otros ponis que pasaban por las cercanías. Una vez que todo salió, Twilight y Dry se levantaron, la alicornio se miraba asqueada, podía sentir cada centímetro de queso recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de su cuerno hasta su cola.

—Qué asco, ¿Quién pudo hace algo así?

De repente, Spike apareció flotando a su lado, al recuperar la consciencia comenzó a toser desesperado hasta que una considerable cantidad de queso salió de su sistema, pero este tenía un color raro, luego ese charco se desplazó a un lado y tomó la forma del amo del caos.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Discord.  
—¡Discord dime porque llenaste mi castillo con queso! —exclamó Twilight.  
—Te advertí lo que pasaría si perdías mi diario, ahora Celestia tiene la copia y nunca la podré recuperar. Ahora tendré que comenzar otro por tu culpa.  
—Está bien, lo siento —se disculpó Twilight.  
—Acepto tus disculpas princesa, creo que fue demasiado considerando que fui yo quien le entregó el reporte acusando a la princesa Celestia a la prensa.  
—¡¿Qué tu qué?! —exclamó furiosa, el queso en su cuerpo comenzaba a tostarse.  
—Ups, adiós a todos —dijo saludando antes de desaparecer con su hechizo de teletransportación.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic señores, espero les haya gustado.**

**Y así llegamos al final de esta historia, por fin, pensé que nunca vería este fanfic terminado. Un dato interesante de este capitulo es que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, con 13k y pico de palabras, superando a los casi 10k de uno de los capitulos en "La Leyenda de Brave Rick". No se si pueda superarlo a futuro, pero eso ya se verá.  
**

**Antes de pasar a leer el review dejado en el capitulo pasado, quisiera agradecer a Linkwarriorx0 por su constante apoyo en este fanfic, gracias por aguantar mis locos tiempos de actualización, eres el mejor lector que alguien podría tener.**

**En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario. Me alegro que te gustaran varias cosas del capitulo y no te preocupes, los errores fueron arreglados a gran velocidad, gracias por avisar.  
**

**Cuando pase un tiempo, voy a poner los reviews dejados en el final para agradecerles.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó el fanfic dejen un review y recomiendenlo a sus amigos, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Los resultados de la votación del Legendverse saldrán el día jueves por la tarde en un post de facebook, se viene con una pequeña reflexion. Luego de dicha votación, este y los otros mensajes pertinentes serán eliminados.  
**

**Nos vemos en otro fanfic gente, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
